Forgotten Years
by chimare-hana
Summary: "Call my name and I shall come for you." Her voice beckoned for him to save her. But little did they know that by doing this, their world's would never be the same again; for they said the past would always repeat itself. okXka prelude of SW:I [UPDATED]
1. O N E

Forgotten Years

Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Kagome

Romance/Drama

Star wars/ Inuyasha

Disclaimer: No ownership, unless further notified.

Chapter One

_I feel, something terrible has happened._ _Terrible pain._

It was hot. The sand coarse against her hands and bare knees as she dragged it along the limitless sands. Around her nothing but crimson desert walls surrounded her. She grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it towards the wall, only to see it disperse before it even got close to the hard wall. The beating sun of Allyuen was beating down on her exposed body left her body dehydrated. Finally exhaustion overcame her and she fell to the desert ground the sun passing the prison in which she was bound to.

As she fell, she fell into effortless reminder of how she ended up here.

"_Call my name and I shall come for you..."_

It was 5 days since she had seen another living being, and she knew that if she were to see anything out here it would be the death of her. A sigh escaped her lips as she wiped several beads of sweat from her brow. Allyuen was a mining planet in the outer-rims, many of those who entered the territory ended up never leaving. But here was a young female traveling over the vast sands in merely a speeder. The sands parted as she made haste through what seemed to be an endless desert. Her raven hair that was pulled back in a pony-tail danced wildly behind her as her head turned ever so slightly to the left and to the right. With a squint of her eyes she found a mill what she assumed was abandoned. Parking her speeder at the entrance she looked around, noticing that a sand-storm was rapidly approaching. Seeking shelter within the mining mill, she removed her goggles and tapped out sand that grooved it's way into the plastic device. The smell of the mill was quite unique, perhaps it was a foreign ore that she had never encountered. Seeing a black-purple like orb on the ground the girl bent down to pick it up, the leather on her hands began to cool drastically as she twitched slightly at the sensation.

"What do we have here?" She muttered as she held it up giving it a more thorough inspection, but something took her attention from the material. She then slipped it into a leather pouch at her hip and sealed it closed as her brown eyes darted around the darkness of the mill. It was made of brick, which was surprising due to it's decent condition for being considered abandoned. There were several carts that were filled with these types of materials that the female had obtained. Above her seemed limitless tracks for the trolley cars to run down through to reach the lowest floor. The tracks went so far up they disappeared within the darkness of the mill, so much that it was almost eerie. Another sound was made behind the girl and when she turned around a giant worm like creature stood at her holding a well sharpened spear to her throat.

"Who do ye think ye are? Coming here to Allyuen?" It was definitely a male of the species.

"I merely went to seek out shelter," The girl said her hands trembling though her voice was defiant.

"NAME?" he bellowed causing several rocks to fall from the tracks that looked rather unstable above them.

"Kagome Higurashi," She whispered as she closed her eyes holding her hands up, she was attempting to negotiate.

"You say you come here to seek shelter, why not go to Tatooine? There it has people! Are you in the wrong with the Republic?" The worm asked his voice nearly a growl, "Or are you trying to smuggle our ores for the Trade Federation?!" His voice got more intense with each word, Kagome bit her lip as she shuddered at the impact it held on her poor ears.

"Neither!" She retorted as the worm like creature grunted and placed the blade more tightly to the female's throat.

"Rahmali," A older voice said through the darkness of the mill, "Take her to the graves...her deceit must be dealt with appropriately," The worm like creature slapped Kagome against the wall with it's pudgy tail and knocked her out.

When she awoke she felt something coarse at her lips and she automatically tried to remove it from her face. It was sand. All around her was crimson walls. She knelt and looked up only shadows could be seen all the way up the rock formation.

"Trespasser this shall be your sandy coffin, to show that no government shall rule over our mighty mines!" Cheers erupted, but slowly disappeared as their shadows did. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and watched the sky as the sun set leaving her in complete darkness.

"_Call my name and I shall come for you..." she remembered_

"_Obi-wan...Kenobi" _Kagome whispered before her flash black had begun.

**Coruscant**

At the Jedi Temple a young handsome fellow had hunched over with what seemed overwhelming pain. An older gentleman wearing a very similar brown-like robe touched his back, "Obi-wan are you alright?" The young man who was called Obi-wan was gripping the alabaster stone pillar as if it were his only life-line. Nothing before had drawn him to his knees such as this, such despair.

"Master...something terrible is going to happen," Obi-wan had closed his wonderfully blue eyes as if trying to rid himself of the horrific thoughts.

"_Obi-wan..."_

A soft, weak voice was pleading out to him. His heart wrenched with agony. He finally reigned in the strength to look up at his master, "We shall see Master Yoda for this, come my young padawon," The older man helped the younger one with throwing his arm over his back to gain support. All Obi-wan could hear was the beating of his heart and the voice fading.

Obi-wan's eyes were shut as he fought off the worry that filled his soul. "Ah, Qui-Gon-Jinn, I see your Padawon is in quite the predicament," a unique voice said and got closer as Obi-wan remembered to have breathed.

"Master Yoda...suddenly I felt as if something-" Obi-wan was cut off as he looked at the green fellow who stood before him. Qui-Gon had his hand placed within his brown beard as if contemplating the matter of the subject.

"As if something had terrible within the force, Obi-wan must feel?" Master Yoda said nodding his head, "I have felt it too, yes," Yoda lowered his head, "Perhaps something more personal to you has made you feel ill? Hmm?" Yoda asked.

It was then that a man wearing sophisticated apparel burst within the Jedi-Council Chamber's, "Senator Higurashi is missing!" the man cried out whilst attempting to catch his breath. Obi-wan's head popped up at the news and his blue eyes widened with fear, "What happened!" Obi-wan demanded his strength mysteriously rejuvenated. It was at this point that a much more burly man had entered the room his arms at his side as he bowed, but that did not falter his ability to administer the dire information. "The Senator was researching some mining plants on the outer-rim and learned that the Trade-Federation was attempting to get their hands on it, she felt the Republic would not have the best of power dealing with the outer-rims she decided to go-"

"Alone!?" Obi-wan bellowed but ceased his demanding tone when his Master rose his hand to silence him.

The man would look slightly irritated as he cleared his throat before continuing,"As I was saying...Lady Senator demanded she leave alone if there were too many of us the natives might believe something was up, so she left alone on a cruiser_,"_

"You must know where she had been going, therefore how could she be missing?" Qui-Gon asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"The service of her communicator has been knocked out due to the Trade-Federation's signal intertwining with hers," the smaller man added in.

"How many hours since anyone has had contact with her?" Qui-Gon asked as he saw Yoda with his eyes closed sitting in a chair contemplating the situation.

"It has been 5 days," The burly man had said with great regret within his voice. The male duo were the Senator's protectors, whom resided her with the Lady Senator in Coruscant.

"5 days?! She could have birds feasting on her corpse by now!" Obi-wan yelled. Qui-Gon was rather surprised at his Padawon's flare of emotions.

"Go shall you, bring us information of what planet the Senator departed to and the Jedi Council shall decide who is to go," Yoda had said dismissing the guard of the Lady Senator.

"Master Yoda, Master we must find her, she is a beneficial part of the Republic!" Obi-wan pleaded to the Jedi-Master's before him.

Yoda closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "Allow the council to discuss the matter we shall, for now you must depart young Kenobi,"

Obi-wan clenched his fist before slowly bowing to his Teacher and one of his Jedi Master's. He left he room that would soon be occupied with several adept Jedi. But the Jedi-master's were the least of his concerns right now. His feet took control as he walked aimlessly throughout the city of Coruscant, his heart pounding loudly within his eardrums, her voice begging for him to rescue her from the hellish planet which kept her prisoner. It was mere seconds before he let out a cry of anguish and slammed his fists into a pillar. After his beautiful eyes finally looked at the object he so harshly attacked he realized where he was. He was at _her _home. He swallowed running his fingers through his hair as he saw the two men exit the apartment.

"Ah Obi-wan Kenobi, the Jedi-Council must have made arrangements with haste," It was the larger fellow that spoke,"Come, I shall relay the information to you that we were able to rake up," The burly fellow went into the home, but before Obi-wan followed suit he checked to make sure he had his Saber. Something that he subconsciously reminded himself time and time again. While inside Obi-wan seemed unfazed by the rather unique decor of the young senator, in fact he seemed to know exactly where to go.

"Ayem, you should have gone with her," Obi-wan had said as he looked at the jet-black hair of the guard of the Senator, he did not turn but merely went through with his task to show Obi-wan the whereabouts of the information.

"She is not helpless young Jedi, merely curious. She happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Ayem had said softly.

Obi-wan kept quiet, for he was well aware that she was a capable young lady, perhaps it was his overprotective male chromosomes kicking into gear. Hall-way after hall-way the duo walked through before they came to a door. It opened as they walked towards it and Ayem grabbed something off the silver counter and handed it to Obi-wan. As the Padawon caught it he looked at it to soon find it was a chip.

"Place that into the hunk of metal your are taking out there and it was auto-pilot your ship to where her last signal was," Ayem instructed as he thought it in his head of anything else to say, "You might want to take a 3-PO droid the natives there aren't very friendly apparently,"


	2. T W O

Forgotten Years

[Chapter Two]

_Seek freedom and become captive of your desires. Seek discipline and find your liberty. ~Frank Herbert_

_[A/N: I do not own starwars nor Inuyasha. Another thing to add is that I updated this chapter the previous day, and I noticed several errors. Therefore I had revised those and reposted._

_Perhaps it would have been a bit forward of me...to tell you then._

The silence in the cruiser was quite relaxing with the exception of the perpetual whirring of the auto-pilot. Obi-wan sucked in a breath as he looked out at space, each individual star catching his interest. Looking at the radar he could tell he wasn't far from where his destination would be at.

"_Obi-wan Kenobi..."_

His fingers flew to his eyes rubbing both of them in sync as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts; which quite honestly was his intent. It had been 4 hours since Obi-wan had heard the news of the missing Lady Senator; it also had been hours since he left the Jedi-Council without informing them of his intentions.

"I am going to be in for it when I get back," Obi-wan grumbled his hand covering both his eyes as he leaned back in his padded seat. He could just see the look of his Master as he docked in Coruscant. With a heavy sigh he moved his hand from his face to see a rather small red planet not far from where he was. He tensed up as he felt another pang of pain rush through him, it was her again. He sucked in a breath, allowing the pain to subside before standing and using the command key to ready for landing in Allyuen. His hand on his Saber and a communicator at his side he sat on one of seats towards the entry way. Obi-wan's breath hitched as the cruiser started pushing into Allyuen's atmosphere; he _really _didn't like cruiser's and what not especially when they were landing or taking off. '_Couldn't people merely keep their feet on the grounds?' _Was his philosophy on the matter. Pressing the communicator he allowed the cruiser to signify Ayem where he was.

Obi-wan stepped out and felt the hot air of Allyuen, he took in a breath as he came across several large volcanic shaped sand-dunes. All around him was sand and more sand. This of course was not apart of his plan to rescue the damsel in distress. Suddenly he felt dizzy and he placed his head against his hands as the light-headed spell conquered his mind.

He had seen her there limp as the dead. Obi-wan was clenching his fist so hard it might have drawn blood. Her black silky hair spread and dirty from the sand. She wore a brown robe. His eyes widened, it was a robe that had great significance to him. He sucked in a breath as his vision went black only to take him back to reality. He shoved his hand into his pocket to send a call to Kagome's communicator. There was only feedback which caused Obi-wan to grunt out with anger. His boots were clanking as he walked back into the cruiser to send a message to Ayem. Seconds passed, then abruptly Ayem and his partner were on the screen.

"Ah Obi-wan any news of Lady Senator?" Ayem asked.

While speaking to Ayem, Obi-wan plugged in his communicator and sent the memory of the last call which was to Kagome's Communicator."I have touched down on Allyuen, but I am going to need you to track the waves since I am closer to Senator Higurashi then you are," Obi-wan stated, "I don't have the equipment here to do so, but what I am thinking is perhaps her communicator's juice was running low which resulted in dim transmitter waves. The Trade-Federation should not be in interference any longer. Once I have a general area I shall-" Obi-wan was cut off when he saw not Ayem nor Keyi his companion, but rather his master. Obi-wan's brilliant eyes widened as he saw the raised eyebrow of Qui-Gon.

"Why hello master," Obi-wan said casually when in reality he was trembling because he could see the menacing look that his master had given him.

"Obi-wan you shall not move from your cruiser Ayem, Keyi and myself are dispatching to Allyuen," the Jedi-master ordered.

"Master, time is ticking against us, she could be taking her last breaths this very moment," Obi-wan stated, his memories going back to the vision he seen on the Lady Senator, " I shall not leave her there to waste away in the sands!"

"Obi-wan it is too dangerous for you to go alone! Lady Higurashi is quite capable of handling herself, you of all people know this. Now as I said before stay at your post," Obi-wan gritted his teeth, but was distracted from his disagreement when a paper came from computer system. It was the last signal where Kagome was.

"Master I must go..." Obi-wan said studying the print-out of the map, "I cannot allow her to die master, do forgive me," Obi-wan bowed once before darting off to ready a speeder. His communicator and saber at his side, he mounted the silver speeder; placed on his goggles and took off in a cloud of sand.

It took mere minutes before Obi-wan had came across a lone dune that seemed as if fresh foot-prints were made around the general area. Dismounting his speeder he took off the goggles, it was nearly dark and it was hard to see as it was. His heart twisted the hardest it had all day. He darted up the sand dune to see a hollow center. Swallowing he peered down it to see a discoloration within the sandy prison. Squinting his eyes we would make his best attempt to make out the figure within the prison. Sighing in irritation he balanced his left foot forward and his right back as he leaned over the edge. "Kagome!" He called out, placing his hands on either side of his lips to escalate the sound.

"_Obi-wan..."_

Obi-wan looked at the sky to see it was nearly impossible to see down the hole, it was now or wait until tomorrow. Daringly he jumped into the darkness of the pit. Temperature's were dropping drastically as he called out for the missing senator.

"Kagome! Are you in here?" He whispered out in a hiss.

"O...Obi..wan?" It was the voice that caused his heart to wrench with pain, the voice that plagued his memories. He immediately darted to the source of the sound. Then he felt her cool dry skin, he grasped the appendage which he soon found was her arm. Sucking in breath he pulled her to him, she still ever so slightly smelled like the most sweetest flower you could ever find, "I knew you would come," She whispered softly into the crook of his neck. Listening to his heart beat, feeling his skin against her cold limp body.

"Shh I am going to get you out of here, I promise..Save your strength." He wrapped her arms around his neck and picked her up bridal style as he used the force to push himself up in a jump to reach the top of the dune. In the distance he could see several blazing lights, "Did they do this to you?" he asked and felt her nod her head, this initiated a tight grip on her. He walked towards the speeder and placed her in his robe. He looked back at the lights as he gripped the handles to the speeder and took off. Kagome lightly grasping at his back. The lights of his cruiser were still glittering like security lights as he came upon his ship, "Kagome we're here..." He whispered as he got off the speeder and turned to look at her dirt covered her beautiful face. Bruises suffused her flesh and she looked a lot thinner. His heart skipped a beat when her brown eyes looked up into his beautiful blue ones.

"Thank you for saving me Obi-wan..." She whispered as her gaze was fixed on him, not flinching as he lifted her up and carried her into the cruiser bridal style yet again. Once inside Obi-wan closed the hatch and took her to the resting room and laid her on the bed. He didn't say anything to her after she said that, he tended to her merely seeking time to see if she was alright. He gave her a lot of water to rehydrate her body, and a bit of food before she finally fell asleep.

Relief.

It washed over Obi-wan as he watched as the senator's chest rose and fell, no longer wheezing from the lack of a moisturized throat. He sat at her side on the bed for a moment or two, simply watching her, admiring the strength she had to keep going after she had been gone for so long. Then he stood and shut off the light before closing the door.

He walked back to the control panel to have a missed transfer. He opened it and saw his master's face.

"Master, I had found her and she is well," Ayem and Keyi could be heard in the back-ground with relieved sighs, "I gave her food and water, I will be returning to Coruscant but not at top speed. She needs her rest,"

"_Y_ou deliberately disobeyed me my _young padawon_," Qui-Gon said in his calm yet wise tone, "What if they natives had seen you? There would be an uproar, then you _both _would have been dead!" Qui-Gon said pacing back and forth, the image getting blurry from his erratic movements.

"But we are not," Obi-wan pointed out, his voice calm which mimicked his facial expressions. The male the continued to speak, "I will be setting out to refuel at a nearby star-system I shall see you in Coruscant master," Obi-wan bowed before closing the conversation and enabled all communication. He let out a sigh as he went into the rest-room and cleaned his face of dust, he looked in the mirror thinking of his punishment when he should return. Grabbing a fresh washcloth and a bowl of warm water he walked into Kagome's room and turned on the light. He sat at her side and slowly cleaned the visible flesh.

"You are worth it Kagome," He whispered kissing her on the fore-head softly.


	3. T H R E E

Forgotten Years

[Chapter Three]

_[When will our consciences grow so tender that we will act to prevent human misery rather than avenge it? -__Eleanor Roosevelt]_

_A/N: I do not own SW nor do I own FY, but I do own Ayem and Keyi. _

* * *

It was late, but Obi-wan was still wide awake, thoughts and emotions plaguing his mind; and it all revolved around the one woman that just so happened to be in the next room. He knew it was wrong, to have such strong desirable emotions towards the senator, but it was something he didn't deem would be conquerable. Running his hair through his dark wheat colored hair he gave out a lengthy sigh. It would not be long until they would be at the docking gates of Coruscant, then he would have to bid adieu to the lady he just rescued. He stood up to look at the progress they held on getting to their destination, an hour and half. That fact was stamped into Obi-wan's mind. Suddenly something in the air changed and Obi-wan had turned to look at the source. It was Kagome standing in the doorway wearing the same beaten garment she wore, when he saved her.

"Lady Higurashi, you must rest!" Obi-wan exclaimed while already in mid-stride to guide her back to the bedroom. She rose a hand and shook her head and touched his cheek.

"Obi-wan I am fine, I need to wake up anyways," Kagome's soft voice said as her fingers grazed his cheek that consisted of stubble,"Wouldn't want the other Senators to know what happened," She said as she lowered her hand, much to Obi-wan's displeasure. Her skin was once again soft and supple, warm and pure.

"Lady Senator, what were you thinking going out there alone!" Obi-wan exclaimed taking her into the quarters where they would dine. Her eyes flared up ever so slightly.

"Obi-wan Kenobi!" Her voice was short, "Look what happened to me! I couldn't bear it if someone else was to be hurt due to my travels and rebellion!" She said her hands on her hips as she scolded the young padawon, but suddenly after seeing Obi-wan's expression of worry her anger subsided, and her voice was once again calm, "Besides..." She paused smiling, "I knew you would come save me!"

Obi-wan's face turned a slight red as he thought of what she said, "The Jedi Council sent me!" he said in a tone that was justifying his actions.

Kagome merely smiled,"Well my padawon friend, where is Master Qui-Gon-Jinn?" She asked looking around the cruiser for any sign of the adept Jedi. Obi-wan mentally kicked himself, "Certainly they wouldn't send you to the Outer-Rim alone, ne?" She said looking at the padawon with a raised eyebrow.

"My master is awaiting our return in Coruscant," Obi-wan stated looking towards the control panel. Only 3 minutes had passed, so he mentally vouched for a change of subject. He was going to be scolded when he got back to the temple, he most certainly didn't need to be interrogated now. "Did you find the item you were seeking out?" Obi-wan asked as he sat on the couch like fixture, and was followed by the Lady Senator.

That reminded her. While she was scrambling to find the ore she had found. Obi-wan couldn't help but admire her features. He grew so nervous around her, and he didn't know why. Seconds later she found herself putting the dusty ore onto the table allowing Obi-wan to give it some inspection, "I have never seen anything like this before Obi-wan!" She exclaimed as she watched as the ore started changing colors, Obi-wan started to rub his chin at this ore.

"We shall further investigate this when we reach Coruscant," He said looking at Kagome as she watched the ore, "Meanwhile perhaps you should wash up and give me those tattered garbs-"

"You won't take the robe from me will you?" she asked touching it possessively,

He shook his head softly,"No I mean to have it washed but the other clothing should be disposed of," The Jedi-Apprentice stated, awaiting for the senator to agree. She soon nodded her head, allowing her raven hair to come out from behind her ears, "There are is other clothing in the pantry you might deem suitable. Ayem readied this ship for me," Obi-wan stated before helping the Senator up.

"Thank you so much for all you have done, young Jedi," Kagome said before leaning over and pressed her lips to Obi-wan's cheek..

Thus she had left the Padawon to his thoughts and allowed herself to take a lengthy hot shower, that she most definitely deserved.

It took 1 complete hour before Kagome had returned from her place in the bathroom and was fully garbed. She wore a kimono which was not so common in this galaxy; her kimono was beautiful and pink with several floral designs. Her make-up was pure white with crimson lips her eyes outlined with black and red. Much like the Queen of Naboo's but help different qualities. Kagome's raven hair was pulled into a tight bun that had several braids falling out of the bun. Her kimono hung from her shoulders ever so slightly as she passed the threshold into the dining area, "I am grateful that Keyi and Ayem provided me with proper garbs for my return," She said lowering her head and back for a bow to Obi-wan.

There it was, she was back into her senator mode. Where her obligations were in place for what needed to be handled. A senator for the republic. When in reality she looked like a queen of the galaxy in Obi-wan's opinion.

"Lady Senator, I am glad you are safe and you will be returning where you belong," Obi-wan said his voice slow as if he were attempting to reassure himself of the words he spoke.

Minutes passed before they seen the beautiful planet of Coruscant.. He closed his eyes treasuring the silent moments they shared before they would be thrown apart from fate yet again. Hopefully, she would be accident prone again and she would end up getting herself into a scrape again. No. That was wrong of him to think or to wish. Even if he only desired to be at her side to protect her. She was accident-prone after all. He let out a mental sigh before closing his eyes and looked at the Senator of Coruscant.

"We're home," She said with a relieved sigh.

A pang of sadness rushed over Obi-wan but he dared not show it. Preparing to land he stood and grabbed her washed brown robe and handed it to her, "Lady Senator, as you asked," His eyes were lowered as she took it.

"Thank you, young Jedi," she whispered looking up at him. Her eyes radiating something, that Obi-wan couldn't decipher when he looked into them. Their eye's locked for a good moment while they past through the atmosphere and landed into the docks.

"Welcome home Lady Senator," he whispered kissing her hand softly as he helped her rise. She lowered her eyes and tucked the garb into her kimono close to her heart.

The hatch opened as they stood next to each other, "I shall see you again Obi-wan?" She whispered softly.

"I promise..." he whispered holding her hand softly before releasing it allowing her to return to the welcoming senators and her guards.

He stood in the Cruiser for several moments allowing the senators to leave. He couldn't bear to see her dressing up, restraining herself to something she was not. Looking around he made sure everything was accounted for, but he missed a vital item. The ore still sat on the table for an hour ago. He grumbled to himself and stuffed it into his pocket as he left the cruiser for Ayem and Keyi to handle. Outside the sun greeted his face and he let smile. Allyuen was much too hot him, but the next thing he saw threw him into a pot of boiling water; metaphorically of course.

"Ah so the hero arrives," it was not of his master, but another master.

"Master Windu," Obi-wan said bowing his head to the Jedi-Master, next to him was Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon-Jinn, "A pleasure to have seen your faces."

"Come with us Young Kenobi and we shall talk about your actions," Master Windu said turning his heel.

"Talk about your punishment also, we shall," Master Yoda added with his unique chuckle.

Master Qui-Gon merely shook his head as his hands remained in his sleeves as the four men in tuned with the force ventured towards the Jedi-Temple.

* * *

Woot another chapter is done! I got another reader/reviewer! Thanks so much for the reviews guys :)  
I'd really like to know how I am doing in this story. Anyways reviews would be lovely! Also please read my other fan fiction : Dreams Honor & Fate! Thanks for reading!


	4. F O U R

Forgotten Years

[Chapter Four]

_["If I'd observed all the rules, I'd never have got anywhere" - Marilyn Monroe]_

_A/N: I do not own SW nor do I own FY, but I do own Ayem and Keyi. _

* * *

Jedi Temple

Several pairs of eyes watched Obi-wan as he stood erect in the center of their mighty circle. His eyes looked forward, his hands held behind his back as he listened and awaited to listen to the Jedi-Council.

His cerulean eyes gazing at two specific people in general, Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"When Obi-wan took you as his Padawon I assumed you would be a tolerable student. Instead, you defied your teacher and journeyed into the depths of the Outer-rim. You did not allow the council to do the job appropriate young Kenobi," Master Windu said, his finger-tips touching each other as he closed his eyes listing off the things he wished to say. It was then that the nodding of Master Yoda's head caught Obi-wan's attention.

"You fear the death of those you care about, that you do," Yoda said closing his eyes his hands upon the arms of the chair in which he sat, "That fear can destroy you young Padawon," Yoda continued, "That fear leads to the darkness," Yoda said before taking in a breath.

"By you jolting off like so, could have jeopardize the Lady Senator's life," Master Windu said as the other council members nodded in agreement, "We are to protect the republic, not fight their wars, though we can't turn down those in need, we can't be rushing off to fight everyone's battles for them," Windu stated.

Obi-wan stayed silent as his eyes slightly narrowed, he knew what he was doing though they treated him as if he were a youngling still learning about basic stepping stones. His chapped lips parted before closing.

"For now there is no punishment, but do heed your master's words Young Obi-wan for things might not turn out as it did," Windu said before nodding.

It was then that Obi-wan bowed his head and turned his heel.

"Leave us now, but shall I speak to you soon after, I shall," Yoda said as he saw Qui-Gon raise his brown eyebrow in questioning, but it was not his place to question the Jedi Council at this time. Obi-wan walked out with his master, his head lowered.

"Forgive me master, I should not have disobeyed you," He said softly his head still lowered, his braid falling out which was tucked behind his ear.

"Perhaps I was one to judge so quickly, you were right on the haste that you partook in," Qui-Gon said as they walked out of the Jedi-Temple, "But do not leave without having me by your side, you still have much to learn of the force itself," He paused and cleared his throat, "But for following your instincts I do commemorate you on," he gave his student a smile and a strong grip on the shoulder, "I had a request from Ayem that Lady Senator Kagome wished to meet you to properly thank you for rescuing her," Qui-Gon said.

"I am going to speak with the council about something, and don't forget Master Yoda wishes to speak to you again after so," Obi-wan nodded his head to what his master said and left with much haste.

* * *

Lady Senator Kagome's Abode

It had been several minutes since Ayem had sent the Jedi-Master a request for Obi-wan to come visit the lady senator. But even upon hearing that news she was anxious to see him, in fact everyone in the household could feel the tension; nearly bite into it at that. Kagome sat her hair down and her face clear of any make-up that she might have wore the last time Obi-wan had seen them. She was sitting out in the garden that she had planted. She sat down as she watched as the sun slowly lowered past the planet of Coruscant. Her eyes closed as the last rays of sunlight gleamed on her face, she felt all the auras of the house-hold slowly leave. Probably to go home or go about their business. The sun was intoxicating, the warmth, and the joy it brought her. The clouds were turning a beautiful magenta color as she let the wind and the sun take her back to her thoughts and memories of her past. But something broke the concentration.

"You sent for me?" It was him.

She sucked in a breath as she looked to see him sitting next to her on the bench that placed out in the garden, "Obi-wan," She said breathlessly a smile at her lips, it was matched from the young jedi apprentice. He sucked in a breath as well as his forehead touched hers, "I don't know how to properly thank you for saving me, I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble," She whispered as her brown eyes lowered but then she felt a strong finger raise her chin.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't have regretted saving you," He whispered his eyes locking with hers. Heart-beat. That's all he could hear, with the exception of their breathing.

"I told Ayem that I required your company, incase the Jedi-Council was being un-bearable," She let out a soft laugh, which caused Obi-wan to smirk.

"You are a sly one Lady Senator," He said, which curiously invoked a frown from the girl and she pulled away from the physical situation, "Have I said something to upset you?" He asked his eyebrow cocked in wonder.

"Sometimes I don't know if I want to be a senator anymore Obi-wan," Kagome whispered as she walked out more onto the balcony and she felt Obi-wan follow her but stayed a few steps behind.

"Kagome," he whispered, loud enough to hear him, "You are vital to the republic!" Obi-wan said.

"Ever since this Trade-Federation has started up," She paused, "It's been what? 2 months since they have started the taxation, and the Republic refuses to believe me!" Kagome sighed leaning down onto the balcony bars, watching as the clouds slowly float by across the darkening sky.

"Exactly why you need to be there, so you can stop what they are doing, you are amazing and will do what this Republic is meant to do," Obi-wan whispered into her ear, his hands on her shoulder as they slid down and wrapped around her softly in embrace. Leaning back into the warmth of his touch she closed her eyes, for some reason she always felt safe around him, "I believe in you Kagome," He kissed her neck softly as she let out a breathless sigh.

"Obi-wan," She whispered as she turned in his arms and looked at him in the eyes. Their fore-heads touching.

A/N : yay another chapter up what do you think so far? Tell meee reviewwww pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee


	5. F I V E

Forgotten years

[Chapter Five]

A/N: I don't own IY nor SW

_[Jack: Where to, Miss?  
Rose: To the stars. ] - Titanic_

{==============}

Kagome's Home

The stars of Coruscant were beginning to glitter effortlessly across their vision. Obi-wan and Kagome were laying down in the garden staring up at the sky. Their eyes scanning over the designs in which they seen. It wasn't until recent that Obi-wan heard the words that came from the young woman that laid inches next to him.

"What would you do if you weren't a senator anymore Kagome?" Obi-wan said turning his head to looking at the raven haired girl. She looked back at him her eyes filled with thought. She never really gave any thought into what she would do.

"Well, I know a lot of the times you Jedi get yourselves into mishap after mishap, and you don't have a healer of any kind," Kagome said looking back to the sky.

Obi-wan simply did the same. He always knew that Kagome was mysterious in many different ways. One of the things that amazed him was that, no matter how much her fame extended, helping those in need always seemed to come first in her book. She was a self-less creature.

"But I don't regret being a senator, I helped so many people. But most of all," her pause was brief, "I met you Obi-wan," she whispered as she sat up as she took in a deep breath of air. Obi-wan tensed up as he heard her soft words. Stunned, he stared at the sky with his lips parted ever so slightly. He couldn't move as she stood and brushed her clothing off, only to turn to walk into her warm abode, "I'll make us something to eat," She said softly.

Several moments passed before Obi-wan was able to regain his composure. He stood and adjusted his brown robe and took in a breath before walking into Kagome's Home.

"Kagome?" He called out.

"It seems everyone is still gone," Kagome said from the kitchen, her voice beckoned him for a moment and thus he came to her. Standing in the threshold to the next room he gazed at her. He wouldn't deny it, she was beautiful. So kind and for some reason she just so happened to have an amazing Midichlorian count, but that was between him and herself. Obi-wan remembered when she first met them she said in a conversation that she never liked fighting, the death, the wars. That's why she became a senator to filter out what she could, she came to terms that some disagreements and feud's were inevitable of course. That is when he became accustomed to seeing her. She was 19 and he was 21, yet she seemed to be more knowledgeable in anything and everything. Could it be that the urban myth that women mature exponentially in time compared to men? Impossible. But none the less Obi-wan held the girl in high regards. In fact he seemed to have a hidden addiction to the senator, he was unable to think properly with the doubt that she could be in trouble. It was as if something controlled his body when he knew she was in danger. It was as if gravity was throwing them together, when she moved he moved. They were in sync with each other. Though Obi-wan found that particularly odd, he dared not act upon it; after all he was a Jedi and he was forbidden to desire what he had. Once again gravity reined him in and his feet lead him behind Kagome who was at the counter with two bowls and a pair of sticks in each. He stood there for a moment, allowing himself to take her presence in. When he noticed she took no recognition to the proximity between them. He pressed his chest to her back, his hands on her hips, his warm breath against her ear. He felt her shiver and it caused him to smirk. His heart pounded as he felt her lean back against him. Her warmth engulfing him in such a unique manner, something that he never experienced before. His arms slipped around her and gave her a tight hug, pulling her closer to him. But she pulled away slightly to turn around and hugged him back her head under his chin as she listened to the sweet rhythm of his heart beat. Her eyes closed as they basked in the moment. Between them their meetings consisted of Life-and-Death proportions, but this time, it was a sweet new memory both of them would lock away in their minds.

"Obi-wan?" She whispered, her eyes closed as he squeezed her closer.

"Hmm?" he said, as he laid his chin on her head and then suddenly felt her pull back slightly.

"Kiss me," She whispered her eyes looking up at him with want and need.

Shock rolled through his emotions as he looked down at the senator. He knew that he shouldn't, if the Jedi Council found out. On the second hand, he wanted to, badly. Was it wrong to desire the purest of pure? He wondered. Once again his body took control and he lowered his head towards hers and his lips grazed against her soft plush pink ones. Electric shot through them, as their heartbeats skipped a beat. Obi-wan watched her through half-lidded eyes as he leaned forward ever so slightly, and internally grinned when she had done the same. It was a soft kiss, something neither would forget but it soon ended as it began. They both pulled away as they felt another presence approaching. Kagome sighed and looked into his blue eyes, mirroring the want and desire she felt. She knew that they could never be, so the kiss would suffice for now.

A rap at the door caused Kagome to jump slightly, but she regained herself and walked towards the door leaving Obi-wan in the kitchen to await her return. Her feet moved quickly as she opened the door to see a very familiar face, "Master Qui-Gon!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped and hugged the Jedi-master. Obi-wan who had followed watched as Kagome basically threw herself at his master. Mentally he cursed and sighed.

"Ah Lady Senator, what a relief to see you are well," Qui-Gon said kissing the short girl's forehead.

"You sent a very brave soul to rescue me," She chirped to the master, "Obi-wan and I were about to eat, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Ah that would be wonderful," Qui-Gon said with a smile as he stroked his beard, at the corner of his eye he watched as Obi-wan followed Kagome into the kitchen. Something certainly was different, but he just couldn't place his finger upon it.

A/N: Sooooo what do you think? :] I really am liking this story. Been reading other fan fiction's lately and have been having ideas for other fan fics but my conscious' are telling me to stick to these two first. Besides, I love my stories so far :3 Oh yeah Review replies!

Sable Scribe: Yes it is rather sexy ;] ha! I think Obi-wan is pretty sexy ;3 xD

Amaterasu: Thanks bunches! I am trying my best to keep Kagome as in character as possible. There is so many Cross-over fanfictions where Kagome is crazily 'Emo'. It is fairly out-of-character for her, she is Kagome **not**Kikyo.

YumeMori:__Yeah, I was surprised to see a few other fanfictions out there with IY/SW cross over. But I am hoping this one gets awesome :)

jesswolf22: Updates are grand right? I was going through some other pairings with Kagome and there was a few that I read a LONG time ago that haven't been updated in years. I was fairly sad.

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers. Hopefully you review again this chapter :) **

**Also please check out my other fanfiction Dreams Honor & Fate : Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing.**

**Please Review :)**

**Pocky for all my reviewes. **

**-throws the boxes about as if they were flower petals at a wedding-**

**Ja! **


	6. S I X

Forgotten years

[Chapter Six]

A/N: I don't own IY nor SW

_**[Never Again]**_

It was something that couldn't be undone. It was an emotion that was embedded within their souls. Even when they were far apart, they still thought about each other, ached to see the other, were still connected. Obi-wan's beautiful cerulean eyes looked from the rim of his bowl, slightly upward to see Kagome sitting across from him, talking to Master Qui-Gon.

"Lady Senator, I must implore you to reconsider you choices of actions," Qui-Gon scolded mildly, "You could have died,"

"But I didn't Master Jedi," Kagome stated with a smile as she pushed her finished bowl away from, as did the other two gentlemen she was accompanied with did, "You must take risks through life, wasn't it yourself and Master Windu who instructed me to do so when I became a Senator?"

"Milady certainly you know that were a simply the simpletons of this galaxy, we are no advisors to the Republic,"

"But you are the wise among the naïve none the less," Kagome countered with a smile.

"Hm, there is not arguing with you Lady Senator," Qui-Gon laughed a heart filled chuckle.

"Oh! Master Qui-Gon, I wish for you to look at the ore I recovered in the mining mills of Alluyen!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood, but that was when Obi-wan remembered picking up the ore from the ship earlier that day.

"Milady Senator, you forgot this in your haste," Obi-wan said, his beautiful eyes fixed on Kagome watched her every movement as he held out the multi-colored ore, the heat of his hand changing the ore closest to his skin as well as cooling his own flesh.

Kagome smiled as her eyes locked with the apprentice as she took the stone from his hand and set it upon the table, "Quite the magnificent object, ne?" she asked as she slid it over to Qui-Gon's view so he could inspect it more clearly.

"Quite so,"

"May I take this ore and return it to you tomorrow Lady Senator?"

Kagome nodded as she looked at her finger tips as she remembered what happened on Alluyen. She shivered slightly as she saw dust from the ore upon her fingertips. She mentally shook her head ridding herself of the memories, "Of course, any help from the Jedi-Council is always welcomed from me,"

"Fantastic! But it appears that my Padawon learner and myself must take our leave now," Qui-Gon bowed his head softly as did Obi-wan a moment later. The defenders stood up in unison with amazing grace, Obi-wan's eyes fixed on the floor now.

"Do come by tomorrow, I have no prior engagements, therefore I will be free all day," Kagome said to Qui-Gon-Jin but in all honesty hinted to the young padawon of her intentions.

"Certainly, do get some well needed rest milady," Qui-Gon said before leaving the abode of Coruscant's gentle senator.

**--- Jedi Temple**

Obi-wan was lead silently through the candlelit hallways of the temple, and was shoved into a nearby room by his master, who looked rather sternly at him.

"M-Master?"

"You must never see her again!"

"Who?" Obi-wan asked confused, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Senator Kagome Higuarshi,"

* * *

It was short, but it was better than nothing right? Beh. Just wanted to let you know that I haven't died, but I do have severe writer's block. Forgive meeee! Inspire me with reviews!


	7. S E V E N

**Forgotten Years **

**Chapter Seven**

[Snow White: The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed. My heart.]

-Once upon a time.

A/N: Wow, I finally returned after a few long years of hiatus. Anywho~ I will try to be updating more often. Hopefully I still have readers around! Sorry to disappoint everyone here it is! :)

Beams of sunlight made its way through the crimson colored curtains, a soft breeze brushing through the room as Senator Higurashi slept soundly in the comfort of her Egyptian cotton sheets. Morning. A sweet yet tantalizing thing that always had Kagome waking in the best of moods, another day, whole new experiences. Stretching her arms above her head she gently opened her eyes as her mind wandered to the previous night's wonders. A crimson flush stained her cheeks, something that she rarely shown, or had the chance to. Standing with her feet on the marble flooring Kagome would walk towards the window and peer outside as the sun gleamed from behind several of the buildings in the distance. This was much different from her world, a world of demons and hardships—that was her world wasn't it? Kagome remembered something that was told to her several years back.

_"A priestess' duty is to the people and to the world, but as you can see Kagome- this world isn't the only one. You must- save other worlds that is your duty to carry on what others cannot. A burden that you alone shall bear." _

"Alone shall bear," She mumbled as she stroked back her raven hair from her face.

"Lady Senator?" It was then that Ayem had poked his head through the door after rapping at the door with his knuckles a few times.

"There is a meeting this afternoon, are you attending?" Kagome would simply nod, before replying , "Ayem jumping to business so early in the morning? Tsk tsk! How about Good Morning Kagome?" She teased as she walked into her bathing room, "Good-morning Ayem, and yes I shall attend the meeting, hopefully I can talk some sense into some of those fools in the Senate," she mumbled loud enough for her confidant to hear her, which in exchange she received a chuckle.

"There hasn't been word from the Council yet?" She questioned as she disrobed her clothing and stepped into the shower and turning the knobs to allow the hot water to burst against her flesh.

"No Lady Senator, in fact I think the temple is currently inaccessible today,"

"Inaccessible?" She whispered to herself ever so softly. Shaking her head Kagome proceeded to shower.

The hours flew by and with no word from Obi-Wan Kenobi nor Qui-Gon Jinn, believing that they were merely busy with other missions and sorts Kagome brushed it off. But soon the hours turned into days and eventually weeks. It had been 3 weeks since Kagome had seen Obi-wan and she grew terribly worried.

Keyi and Ayem were standing outside with Lady Senator as they continued their futile attempts to bring her back to her home. "Lady Senator, allow them to send word for you," Ayem said as she continued her way up the steps of the Jedi Temple. "Senator Higurashi I implore you to reconsider!"

"I have not seen any of the Jedi for 3 weeks, I have always been on good terms with the council and for this-" Sighing out Kagome simply ran up the steps to be immediately stopped by watching the Jedi council training within their compounds. Their sabers drawn as they moved them against another's as if it were an art. An art of battle that Kagome could never master, something that she could never dream of.

"_I will not kill you...I will break you._"

Kagome's eyes suddenly went blurry as she heard an eerie familiar voice as her body fell to the ground.

"SENATOR!" Ayem and Keyi cried out causing the Jedi to stop their training obviously concerned for the outburst.

"_I will not kill you...I will break you..."_

_"Naraku..." Kagome remembered his voice all too well. _

"Kag-" The voice of Obi-wan called out but was immediately silenced by his master as the taller male walked towards the fallen Senator, "Kagome? Can you hear me?"

"Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?" Kagome's voice muttered out as she pressed her fingers to her chest which was glowing a radiant pink.

"The Shikon Jewel?" Ayem hissed out as he grabbed the Senator as if to flee with her.

"Keep her upon the ground Ayem, what was Lady Senator even doing here?" Master Windu spoke as he himself ventured over to the female flat upon the ground her chest glowing in heavy beats of pink hues.

"Seen a power such as this I have not," Master Yoda said as he placed his hand inches over her chest where the glowing continued.

"NO!" Kagome cried out shooting up into sitting position, her dark eyes full of worry and dread.

"Master Yoda? Master Windu?" She questioned as her eyes darted over them but at the corner of her vision she was able to see Obi-wan, his blue eyes full of worry, but had looked as if he were holding back.

"Senator what are you doing here?" Qui-Gon-Jinn questioned.

"It appears that is the wrong question to ask, but perhaps what have you not told us?" Master Windu said as Ayem and Keyi helped the female to her feet.

"I received no word from Master Qui-Gon nor Young Kenobi for several weeks," Kagome said as her hand rested upon her chest as if to soothe the glowing sensation, though it did not stop the pulsing sensation that raced through all of the Jedi that were in the surrounding area.

"Under strict instructions they were," Master Yoda answered as he walked towards the meeting room, "Explain you must of your powers that you have locked away- explain why you have hid them and from who."

"Kagome..." Obi-wan whispered out as she walked past him, her eyes fastened upon the backs of the Master Jedi's in front of her. "My young padawon you shall stay out here with me,"

"But master you aren't going to go inside?" Obi-wan questioned with great curiosity and concern. He had never seen something or felt something so powerful emitting from someone who appeared to be quite normal in a sense.

"I am not one of the council, so I shall stay here just in case you have any ideas my young friend." Qui-Gon-Jinn replied watching as Obi-wan could only stare as Kagome ventured through the threshold of the Council's meeting room.

"Remember my friend, that politicians are not to be trusted."

"But you do know she is not like the rest of them Master!"

"Yes, she isn't out for her own private agenda, but—but she has kept secrets that could be very detrimental to the force. Therefore she cannot be trusted until we are sure of what she is capable of."

Inside the Council's Room-

With Ayem and Keyi standing on either side of Senator Higurashi she stood with her hands behind her back as the council sat around her.

"So you are the prophet?" Ki-adi-mundi asked as his fingers stroked his beard as he stared intently at the female.

"If we are going by what you believe than yes, but merely I am here to help,"

"How could you help us if you would not grace us of your true position? Merely hiding behind a Senator's position it seems a bit odd," Depa billaba's voice chimed in as Kagome stood strong.

"It was never my intention to harm anyone or cause harm, in fact I originally believed that this world is already in good hands. The Jedi remain the protectors of the people. But-"

"But? You have deceived us Senator Higurashi! How can we believe anything that you are saying?" Even Piell said from his seat.

"Please give the Senator a chance-" Ayem attempted.

"The man is right, Senator...I can sense there is something you wish to say." Adi Gallia spoke, her tone very soft and soothing.

"There is something new, something different within the force, I am sure that you all have felt it...In time there will be a challenge for all of you to over-come, there will be someone to come- to come and bring balance to the force. The Chosen One will be most terrifying with his capabilities. You must not allow him to go upon the path of darkness," Kagome said as her head lowered as murmurs roared across the room.

"The Chosen One? Bringing balance to the force? There are no reports of any Siths in a millennium!" Master Windu said pressing his finger tips together.

"Just because you don't see it nor feel it Master Windu does not mean that it is not there, when the time comes I am sure your answer to the Chosen One will be clear," Kagome said closing her eyes.

"You are no ordinary girl Senator, but when the time comes will you stay at our side and fufill your duty?"

"Yes,"

"Master Qui-Gon-Jinn and Young Kenobi will be permanently your aid until we can sort out this situation," Master Windu spoke.

"Why haven't you permitted them to see me, if I might ask?" Kagome questioned.

"It was Young Kenobi who asked if you could be barred from entering the temple until further notice, so it would not interrupt his training." Master Adi Gallia responded as if Kagome should have already knew this.

Dark eyes went wide as Kagome's heart skipped a beat, "Interrupt?" She whispered, testing the words out upon her tongue, it tasted bitter. Shaking her head, "Shall I return tomorrow?"

"Yes and tread carefully Senator, I believe that the Jedi are not the only ones to know of that power that resides within you," Master Windu said as the female bowed her head and exited the room, "Please send for Master Qui-Gon and his padawon,"

"Yes sir," Keyi bowed his head as Ayem who was still furious at the way the council attacked Kagome, exited the room.

Kagome's boots clicked upon the marble flooring as she ventured into the court yard to Qui-Gon-Jinn.

"Kago-" Obi-wan was immediately cut off as she spoke.

"The Council has summoned you, good day." Kagome said curtly as her eyes remained to her front as she made a swift pace towards the exit. "Do not dwell upon it, find haste and let us go to the Council for some answers," Qui-Gon-Jinn peered towards the graceful fleeing of Kagome before parting his path to head towards the Council.

A/N Hopefully I get some reviews! :) It would be wonderful!


	8. E I G H T

**Forgotten Years **

**Chapter Eight **

**[Love, true love- is magic and not just any magic but the most powerful magic of all.] -Regina "Once Upon a Time" **

**A/N: I own nothing from this fan-fiction but my words and creativity. **

**Planet of Naboo**

Deep down, from the moment that Kagome started to realize her feelings for the Young Padawon Obi-wan Kenobi, she knew they could never be known to the rest of society. The Jedi code had left their subtle romance to be forbidden. But as if the world was there to spite her, the man she loved distanced himself from her even more. It had broke her heart, to be merely meters away from him and not exchange glances or words. This was her burden to bear, something she should and wouldn't expect Obi-wan to change. He was going to be a Jedi, and she was a senator; their love, their desires would have to be left secret and it would kill them both to hide and deceive everyone, even if they deceive themselves. These were the reasons that Kagome would detach herself from the male with the most beautiful aquatic eyes.

Sitting upon a boulder Kagome stared out towards the waters of Naboo, enticed by its' serene beauty. Brown eyes closed as she finished up her meditation two men sitting at a camp several meters from her post by the water's edge. She was garbed in a vest with khaki pants and boots very similar to what officers were to wear. With her head held high she walked towards the duo her eyes focusing on the older male, "You do know that you have no need to watch over me like so, I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Kagome said to Qui-Gon as he touched her shoulder with a chuckle, "Lady Senator, it is in your best interest to have someone adept in the ways of the force to protect you."

"There seems to be no arguing with you Jedi," Kagome let out a soft laugh as she nodded her head, "I will be along shortly, please remain here though this is a training session that I must complete with out any disturbance," Kagome said while she felt Obi-wan's soft stare on her person which set her flesh on fire, she wanted to stare at him to look back into his eyes, to feel his warmth- but that was impossible.

Reluctantly as Qui-Gon nodded his head and with that gesture Kagome turned her heel venturing within the depths of the forest.

"Master do you think it is wise for her to wander alone?"

"Remember my young apprentice, the force will always be with you—and as the council has informed me, she knows enough of the force and let alone has impeccable survival skills or have you once again forgotten? Hmm, you must clear your mind from these feelings Obi-wan." Qui-Gon said as his fingers had remained in his chestnut hued beard, as his young padawon remained silent.

**Depths of the Naboo Forest**

_"Clear your mind young miko, the slightest change in your thoughts, your concentration can be life or death," _

Kagome stood in an open expanse of the forest her hands held out in front of her, her palms facing away as her eyes remained shut. Her hands were emitting a soft pink glow as her face remained

tranquil, as if she were completely airless, floating.

_"But Kaede-sama! I can use my bow an arrows with excellence in battle but to remain calm and clear my mind?" _

_"Yes Kagome. Just listen to the beat of your heart, realize that you are the key to vanquishing the evil in all of the realms." _

Kagome would stare at her finger-tips as the continued to emit a beautiful pink pure glow.

_"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" _

Gritting her teeth Kagome would feel her body actually jerk back as if something invisible had struck her right in the core of her abdomen. "Kami.." Kagome would gasp out as the light's majestic hue had faltered at her palms. Being brought to her knees, her fingertips would push up the material of her blouse to reveal the creamy skin of her stomach. Pressing the soft pads of her fingers against her lower left quadrant, the Senator would hiss in pain. Inhaling sharply Kagome would cover her exposed skin and would slowly stand.

_"You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter." _

__Cocking an irritated eyebrow Kagome would make her way over to bow and arrows that had been placed respectfully on a large boulder to her left. Picking up the beautifully detailed weapon Kagome would quickly make her way to the water. Unaware that by doing this she was in view for the Jedi's to watch, the female would notch an arrow into the bow holding it up in the air as she pulled the arrow down. Kagome's eyes were full of fire as she aimed it towards the opposite side of the lake, aiming for a specific birch tree.

"Inu..." Kagome muttered as arrow had erupt in a fit of pink flames, "YASHA!" Kagome growled out as her arrow released from her bow and viciously twirled towards the tree. Within seconds the whole lake area was suffused by a soothing light. After a few moments, as the light had subsided it would reveal that Kagome's attire had completely changed to a white and crimson hamaka. Lowering her bow to her side Kagome would make her way out of the water as the tree in the distance sizzled at the intense purification. Inhaling softly Kagome would look at her clothing and slightly frown as she noted the obvious change. Within seconds the Jedi Master Qui-Gon and his padawon Obi-wan raced through the forest and met her at the water's edge.

"Lady Senator?" Qui-Gon would question as he eyed the surroundings obviously worried if there might have been an attack.

"Master Jedi?" Kagome would give a half-smile as she made her way back to the camp the trio had made. Silence was between the small party as they ventured through the forest. "Shall we make way back to Coruscant?" Kagome questioned as she made her way up into the small ship, "Lady Senator-" Suddenly Kagome was shoved back with hard force, with her back colliding with Obi-wan's chest. Within in a mili-second the ship had exploded causing shrapnel to glide around the trio, but before several pieces of metal could impale them Kagome held her hands out causing a barrier around them to protect them from the intense heat of the burning ship as well as the shrapnel still ripping off the ship. Kagome felt Obi-wan's hands upon her sides as he held them up as she had fell back moments earlier.

"Obi-wan get Kagome out of here," Qui-Gon said as he went to check the perimeter but was halted by Kagome's crystal barrier, "Qui-Gon this was attempt towards me, if they are out there I would like to see who!" Kagome said before feeling Obi-wan grab her wrist as if to stop her.

"Lady Senator this is our duty to protect you from danger we must leave!"

Kagome turned to look towards the padawon her heart skipping a beat for a moment, "Master Jedi then allow me to see your saber for a moment," Reluctantly Qui-Gon would hand over the weapon only to see it emitting in a pink glow, "May the force be with you," Kagome whispered as Obi-wan would pull her to leave the area, "May the force be with you Master," Obi-wan bowed his head as he and Kagome would make their way through the trees.

"Obi-wan slow down!" Kagome gasped as several branches slapped her heels and arms as they continued on with out Qui-Gon. "Kagome we have to keep moving!" Qui-Gon said as he looked back at her as she stared up at him with concern in her eyes, "We must go to the city in Naboo and ask for transport, I am sure Master Jedi will do the same," Kagome said as she yanked her wrist from his grip.

"Kagome..." Obi-wan whispered as he stood in front of her, "I'm..."

"You're what Obi-wan?" Her eyes stared up into his aquatic ones. Pursing her lips together in agitation Kagome would watch as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Take your hands off of me, I don't want to _**interrupt**_ you!" Kagome hissed as she heard loud footsteps and then several gun shots. Turning her head she saw the beam coming towards her but within a second Obi-wan moved her out of the way so it would hit him right on the abdomen. "OBI-WAN!" Kagome cried out as he stumbled forward, holding her left hand out where the shot came from she sent a wave of energy towards the culprit. Hopefully stunning the attacker she grabbed Obi-wan and attempted to make her way through the forest. "Obi-wan you have to help me..." It was then that Kagome saw at the mouth of the forest there was a ship that was most likely her attackers. "Obi-wan we are almost there!" She whispered out as he grunted out in pain, the fabric of his robe still sizzling from the blast. Making her way up the ramp Kagome help Obi-wan sit down. "We aren't going to Coruscant, they know that will be the first place I go to if I survived that explosion." Kagome said as she jumped into the pilot's seat. Starting up the ship she would press the necessary buttons to get ready for take off.

"HEY MY SHIP!" A masked individual cried out as Kagome hovered over the ground before taking off within seconds. Placing the ship to auto-pilot she would walk back towards Obi-wan who was sweating and grabbing at his wound, "Let me see.." Instead of listening he merely clenched his jaw and held his hand over the wound. Sighing Kagome would pull his hand away to expose the skin that had been burnt. "This will tingle a bit okay?" Kagome's voice was tender, as if she had never been mad at him in the first place.

Placing her hand over his wound her hand would glow that beautiful pink hue. When her hand moved away his wound had healed. "Let's see if there is any water on board, you need to stay hydrated." Kagome stood gracefully as she looked in the multiple compartments for a water or some source of liquid. "Kagome..." Obi-wan stood pressing his calloused fingers against the skin where his wound would be. Kagome who had been too preoccupied did not notice Obi-wan's movements and was caught by surprise as he stood directly behind her, "I'm sorry..." he whispered gently into her ear. His words caused her heart to flutter and her breath to hitch within her throat, "Master is adamant that I stay away from you..." He whispered placing his hands on the counter top on either side of Kagome.

"Perhaps he's right Obi-wan..." Kagome would whisper as she felt her heart sink within the depths of her stomach, "Maybe we should stay away from each other."

"Don't talk like that Kagome, it's not like I want to...I want more than anything to be by your side...protecting you." He whispered turning her around to face him.

"It never would work, I'm a Senator...and you're going to be a Jedi. Oh, and what a wonderful Jedi you'll make. I am sure the force will just fine with you protecting it." She whispered lowering her eyes, her voice soft and a tad bit shaky.

"I refuse to not have you in my life Kagome,"

"Lady Senator, young padawon..." Kagome said with a stronger voice as she pushed away the hard bicep that blocked her path to pilot seat. Sighing Obi-wan would run his fingers over though his chestnut brown hair before venturing into the back of the ship.

Looking at the coordinates Kagome would bite her in lip in confusion as she attempted to rid her thoughts of the Padawon in the ship with her, "Ukio?" She blinked not all-to familiar with the planet. But realizing that was a good planet to get out of reach from her attacker. Sighing the Senator would place her head in her hands as she attempted to keep her heart out of the situation.

How could she survive this journey, alone...with the man she loved?

A/N:

I am terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been taking a lot of classes in order to finish my degree! Then I had surgery and let's just say medication and sitting down typing would not be the best situation. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also want to give a big shout-out for everyone that has stuck by me through my constant hiatuses. Thank you so very, very much. Please review and let me know what you think, any ideas you would like to shout out to me, or whatever the case may be. Hockeyfist had suggested I make a youtube video for this fanfiction, so I am attempting to make one it might not be the best but it should be one! If you want quicker access to talk to me I have a twitter account : Mslauramarie92. Let me know what you guys think, thank you so much again. Much love everyone.


	9. N I N E

**Forgotten Years **

**Chapter Nine**

"I've had my heart broken enough to know when somebody's reaching out."** - Belle "Once Upon a Time" **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words and my imagination. Nor do I own the picture that represents this fan-fiction. **

x-x

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _

Biting her bottom lip Kagome would press the pads of her fingertips against the top compartments to balance herself as she made her way to the back of the ship. The Senator would softly inhale through her nose and then would exhale as she looked for the padawon that was accompanying her on this journey. Chocolate hued eyes danced around the ship looking for any trace of him, and when it reached the point where she couldn't find him, her heart fell into the abyss of her abdomen. "Obi-wan?" She called out, her voice ever so soft as if scared he disappeared, even though it was impossible. A mere second later Kagome had found that she was immediately frightened to hear "Yes Lady Senator?" So close behind her in fact he was sitting at the dining area to her left. Mentally she would scold herself for not realizing that he had been sitting there that entire time.

'Lady Senator...I did tell him to call me that,' Kagome thought to herself as she felt the sting of his words. Sucking in a breath she watched him, he had been leaning into the back of the booth his left boot resting on the seat as his right tucked beneath the other, his robe had clung to his masculine physique. "We are heading to a planet named Ukio, I am unaware of it's inhabitants but I feel that we should go there so we can-"

"With all do respect Lady Senator, Master has placed me in charge of this mission therefore I think it would be best if you follow my lead," Obi-wan stated turning his gaze at the tiling of the ship's floor. Within a few seconds that taller male would stand and would be directly in front of the female. His warm breath grazed her skin as she stood erect in front of him. Not backing down from her stance she simply crossed her arms leaving little room between the two and walls on either side of them. "Well you are still a young padawon and since that ship exploded as an attempt against me, I think I should be making the decisions here," Kagome would say her voice stern, and the way she sounded it reminded her all too much of..._Kikyo. _

Sucking in a breath she allowed her lungs to expand. It was then that Obi-wan would knit his eyebrows together obviously irritated with the situation. Both of them could feel the tension between them, but it was still as if they were in complete sync with one another. Their hearts continued to pound beneath their breasts, blue eyes met with brown before a strong calloused hand reached into Kagome's silky raven hair. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the closeness they shared, despite her attempts to be angry, to be cold, to place her heart out of the situation she still managed to still feel the pull towards him.

Obi-wan would pause before pulling his hand back and would hold something out to Kagome, "Tree branch from the forest," Obi-wan stated before turning his heel to make his way towards the pilot's hub. Kagome took the rough branch that had obviously been caught in her hair as they were escaping her attacker. Placing her optics on the tree-branch that he handed her she watched the brown robed man leave her in the hall-way. With the branch between her index finger and her thumb she sat down where Obi-wan had sat mere moments before, the seat still warm. "Oh Okaa-san, what do I do?" Kagome whispered pressing her head against the cool table her heart softly beating. Part of her wanted to make up with Obi-wan to share kisses like they did weeks ago—but Kagome had to be realistic! She was a Senator and he was going to be a Jedi, he would- Why couldn't she just stop thinking about it! Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears but was relieved as she felt a weight next to her on the booth-like seat. When she turned her head to look to see Obi-wan she found no one to be there, and with that realization she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

Calming her nerves Kagome would stand and look through the compartments for a different set of apparel, she didn't like the feel of the hamaka- not anymore at least. Finding herself a set of khaki colored vest, a baggy white wife-beater which she tucked into the matching trousers. Finding some boots she shoved some socks into the front of the boots to help fit her smaller and petite feet. "That'll make due until I can find better boots. Pulling her hair into a high-pony tail she turned her gaze towards the garments she was so eager to get out of. Sighing the Senator would bend over picking up the red and white hamaka, she then folded it respectfully and left it sitting on the table. So many memories were sparked by simply being in the Miko's attire. Shaking her head Kagome made her way into the pilot's hub where Obi-wan was carefully inspecting the map.

"So where shall we go Obi-wan?" Kagome questioned as he turned around to look at her, his aquatic optics drifting over her form as she made her way into the second seat in the pilot's hub. "We could always head back to Coruscant, but I really believe that would be a bad idea. Especially when there is a lot of people there..." Kagome said as they drifted further into space, Naboo obviously far away as it was. "Or better yet we could find a nearby planet and you can go back to the temple and i'll head to Ukio. That way Keyi and Ayem can figure out what is going on-"

"No." Obi-wan replied curtly as his hands clicked on several knobs and switches as the ship began moving more quickly, "I will not leave your side." He finished as they continued their journey to the planet of Ukio. Kagome would watch the padawon through the corner of her eye before placing her soft hand over his. "I'm sorry Obi-wan." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too," He replied softly as he sucked in a breath, "For now we must concentrate on getting you to a safe place." She nodded her head placing her hand onto her knee much to Obi-wan's displeasure, but he silently reminded himself that he enjoyed being in her presence. He would watch as Kagome slowly drifted asleep in the seat next to him, her long black eyelashes brushing over the highest point of her cheek-bone. Obi-wan would feel his lips tug up into a smirk as he made sure auto-pilot was on. Picking the Senator up in a bridal-style he would bring her towards the back of the ship where he had found a bed-room earlier. With the means of laying her down and heading back to the pilot's hub he gently set her on the bed, but when he stood he felt the weight staying with him. He hadn't realized that she had wrapped her arms around his neck, with a soft breath the padawon laid down on the bed next to the senator. Obi-wan pulled the covers over the duo as he wrapped his arms around her more securely. "I'll never leave you.." He whispered pressing his lips against the curve of her forehead. Inhaling her scent he closed his eyes relaxing against the senator unsure of what the future might hold for the two.

Resting after the exhausting events that they had experienced during the day, they drifted into sleep. Several hours later Kagome would wake to find she had been nestled within the warmth of Obi-wan's embrace. With a thick red blush suffusing her cheeks Kagome would softly breath in, 'he always smells so good...' Kagome thought to herself before shaking her head mentally. Looking up at him she had noted the slight amount of stubble that had rested upon his chin. Smiling Kagome would lean up pressing her lips against the skin. Hearing him groan as he began waking up she slightly leaned back as she watched as his blue eyes fluttered open. "Mm, Hello lady senator," he whispered as his hand slid to the curve of her back pulling the female closer.

**Ba-bump, ba bump. **

With her heart fluttering viciously within her chest she whispered out a soft, "Young padawon." For a moment, their eyes locked and electricity shot through them as they found the urge to be closer to one another. Suddenly the two leaned in, Kagome's breath hitching before their lips touched. Obi-wan's hand made it's way into the thick silky mane of the beautiful female in front of him. Holding her head closer to him, he would feel Kagome's hand drifting up under his robe, over his chest. Quickly the air within the cabin area grew hotter as he felt Kagome's lips part and her soft pink tongue dragged over his bottom lip. Parting his own his tongue would slip against hers as if it were a sensual dance . Obi-wan let out a soft groan as he heard Kagome moan into his mouth. Pulling back he kissed her lips again as his hand softly massaged the back of her head. Kagome would then lean back taking a breath in looking over at the man in front of her, she was softly panting and due to their closeness they could feel the intensity of each other's heart-beats. "Obi-wan..." she whispered but was quickly silence in case she were to regret their actions, lips pressed against lips again. The sweetness it held caused Kagome's head to go hazy, grabbing at the male's robe she began to start shoving it off of his shoulders and down his arms. Obi-wan would agree as he moved his arms to help her rid of his robe.

After several minutes of tongues grazing over each other's, exploring, tasting- Kagome and Obi-wan would pull away staring at each other, their chests rising and falling in a slightly-erratic pace. His eyes stared into hers as he slightly smirked, "W-What are you smirking about?" she questioned as she noted that the smirk widened with her question.

"I had no idea that a Senator could kiss like that," Obi-wan chuckled as his hand pressed her head against his chest. Kagome would playfully smack his bicep but did more harm to her than to him. Giving out a soft 'ouch' Obi-wan would grab her hand kissing it softly as he closed his eyes. "Kagome we can be together, we can just keep it a secret." Kagome's eyebrows knitted together as she comprehended his words, "A secret?" She questioned jerking her hand away from his romantic gestures. Sitting up she stared over at him as he mimicked her actions, "That way we can be together Kagome, we don't have to worry about the council, the other senators, the world- it can be just...us!" Obi-wan explained as he went to touch her cheek and was surprised when she jerked away.

"It would be nothing but a lie Obi-wan, and I refuse to live a lie." Kagome said as she slid out of the bed and stood going to make her way away from him.

"Kagome wait! Let us talk about this please!" Obi-wan pleaded as he stood up to follow her. She had been nearly running towards the pilots hub when Obi-wan was out of the bed, he would suddenly jerk but quickly caught himself as the ship jerked viciously about. He looked up to see Kagome who had been running, lose her balance and smacked the corner of her head against the compartment. Obi-wan felt as if everything was slow-motion as he saw her fall, crimson liquid covering a part of the compartment on which Kagome bashed her head down. Aquatic eyes followed as the female fell to the floor. Running towards her his heart violently pounded as worry made his stomach turn and twist, "KAGOME!" He bent down to touch her face. She had been laying with her abdomen to the ground her face placed against the floor blood seeping out from behind her bangs. Picking her up the best he could despite the ship's violent shaking, he brought her into the pilots hub and set her down in the co-pilot's seat. "Hold on Kagome," he whispered out as he looked out the window to see they were in an asteroid field. "Damn...space!" He growled out as he took the ship off of auto-pilot and swerved out of the way of the massive rocks. Bobbing and weaving his way through the maze he let out a huge sigh once he and Kagome were out of harm's way. Setting the auto-pilot back on course he made his way over to Kagome who had been groaning incoherently, "Kagome...can you hear me?"

"Ob...Obi-wan? What happened?" She whispered her voice raspy as her brown eyes fluttered open, "My head is throbbing..." she whispered as her hand rested on his forearm.

"We hit an asteroid field, listen I am going to get the first aid from the bathroom, do not fall asleep okay?" He whispered as he noted her dozing off, "KAGOME!" she jerked her head up and looked him irritated, "Go...hurry up!" She waved him off. The boots of the padawon clanked against the tiling of the ship as he slammed open the bathroom door shoving everything around looking for a first aid, after finding it he immediately ran back towards the injured female. She had been looking at him through half-lidded eyes as he knelt next to her administering the alcohol to a swab and brushed it over her wound. After so, he would place a bandage over the wound and look at her, "When we get to Ukio we will find a doctor, make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Obi-wan i'm fine," her voice began to get quieter, and was immediately shook back awake, "Kagome you have to stay awake for me. Be angry at me. Hate me. Whatever helps you but please stay awake." Kagome sighed as she turned her gaze towards the stars to see an emerald green planet not to far in the distance, "Ukio..." she said as she sat up some, obviously still dizzy from the impact to her head as her torso began to spin in circles. Pursing her lips together she began to continuously look at everything in the pilot's hub as if to distract herself from sleeping. Ever so often the female would see Obi-wan watching her with pure worry on his face. There wasn't a doubt that the man had loved her, and that she loved him. But...to live a lie would be the worst life of all. To hide. To deceive. Kagome inhaled softly ridding herself of the thoughts as she buckled in preparing to make way through Ukio's atmosphere. The computer of the ship began readings of the planet, informing them if the planet was safe for humans to walk about, which thankfully it was. Obi-wan took control of the ship after they made it through the atmosphere, flying about Obi-wan would find a village and safely land on the outskirts. Obviously the planet was a green lush planet, very similar to Naboo, an agricultural planet.

Obi-wan opened the door to the ship and would hold out his arm to Kagome as she reluctantly took it. As they exited the ship Kagome would see several people already gathering at the spectacle of a ship landing on their land. "Please do you have a doctor?" Obi-wan called out as he and Kagome walked towards the villagers.

**THE END **

Kidding! (: So I told my boyfriend about this story, and told him everything I have planned and he is also super excited! Hopefully you guys enjoy this story thus far. Also please read and review! Hopefully I still have readers! Thanks to **KEdakumi** and **Spastic Freak** for reviewing on my last chapter. Oh! I also hope you guys like the picture I edited for the story! Of course I don't own the pictures so I just wanted to make that clear. Like I said previously, you have any ideas, comments, flames send them my way! :) I really am happy I have as many readers as I do. Thanks again everyone for the inspiration! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. See you until next time everyone! MUCH LOVE!

X-Chimare Hana


	10. T E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 10

"No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."  
- Regina "Once Upon a Time

_A/N: I own nothing. _

_Planet Ukio _

It had been 2 days since Obi-wan and Kagome had landed on Ukio. Kagome was treated by the local doctor for her head injury and had been given homeopathic medicine to quell her pain. The locals had taken in the jedi-apprentice and the Lady Senator with open arms; a hospitality that reminded Kagome of the Feudal Era. Whilst there the locals allowed the duo to use the vacant house on the outskirts of the village, which Kagome refused to use unless she was able to pay for it, and of course the villagers reluctantly agreed. Other than passing glances, and shared space Obi-wan and Kagome held little contact with each other.

Heading into the village the women had found suitable footwear since her feet began blistering for not wearing the proper size of boots. It would be mid-afternoon and Kagome would be in the village helping the villagers with harvesting as well as helping them identify herbs that would benefit certain predicaments. In the distance Obi-wan would watch, making sure the Senator would not find herself in a bind. Leaning against a tree as he watched Kagome playing with several of the village children, the padawon would cross his arms enjoying the pleasant fresh air and gentle breeze of the planet.

"Hey young man! Come here and help me with this!" An older gentleman called out from the dirt road a few meters to the left of Obi-wan. A bit startled the Jedi-Apprentice would nod his head and make his way over to man that requested his help, "Have you told her?" The man questioned, as he pointed towards the heavy bails of hay that had evidently fell out of the wagon the man had been pushing. Obi-wan would look at the man, he was evidently in his late 60's due to the salt and pepper colored hair he had. Obi-wan would place his hands onto the roping and would pick up the bail and then toss them into the wagon. "Excuse me?" Obi-wan would grunt as his calloused hands reached down to pick up the last one and tossed it in.

"Oh bogger son! I have seen you the past few days watching the lady. Have you told her you loved her?"

Obi-wan would pause, he never really said 'I love you Kagome...' he's merely attempted to change her morals so they could be together. The man would chuckle scratching his graying eyebrow with his thumb, "Silence answers it all, come with me son. I have something to show you," The man said as he got onto the wagon and issued his animals to pull. Obi-wan would climb in next to the man as the wagon began moving. At the corner of his aquatic eyes Obi-wan would notice Kagome looking over at him, curious as to where the Jedi Apprentice was heading off to. The land of Ukio was beautiful, lush emerald trees, grass and a massive abundance of plant-life, something Obi-wan found relaxing. But it wasn't as if everything was green, there was endless fields of wild-flowers that meshed well with all the green. "Alright lover-boy, come in and have a cup of tea with me," The man told the much younger man. Obi-wan would pause deciding if it were the best choice; noting there wasn't any odd feelings about the man Obi-wan would hop off of the wagon causing his boots to hit the ground causing a crunching sound. Obi-wan would follow the man into his home and brushed his boots off on the mat, "Thank you for inviting me into your home," Obi-wan would say as he noted the small home, nothing special, it was well-kept but it was empty, but Obi-wan could feel an emotion residing within the home. "Come, come sit down. I have to rest my bones, I'm not a strapping young stud like you anymore," The man chuckled as the hot water and tea were on the table where the older man sat. Obi-wan would sit as he was told to do as he poured the tea for them both.

Clearing his throat the man would cast his blue eyes over Obi-wan, "Son, you looked at me all confused like when I asked you that question back in the village." The man stated, soon he would turn his torso to point towards a portrait that Obi-wan failed to notice. On the wall there was a portrait mounted with a beautiful red-headed female painted upon the canvas, "Her name was Eloise. She and I had known each other since we were infants. My mother told me that when I was 7 that I told her that I was going to marry Eloise Hentz. And of course when I grew up to be a strapping young man like you...I just never told her. I was scared. Thought 'Hell i'll do it tomorrow! I want to do it when it feels right!'" The man would sigh as he stared at her portrait, "I loved that lady more than anything, seeing her smile and laugh was worth all the cuts and bruises I got." Clearing his throat the man would take a sip of his tea before swallowing down the warm liquid. "One day this fancy fella' came from Coruscant or some place like that...decided Eloise was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy and swept her off her feet." The man's blue eyes filled with sadness as he shook his head as if he were reliving the past all over again, "I was upset, angry, and wanted to be mad at her for leaving with that git...but could I blame her? So you know what I did? I saved up all the money I could, worked for days on end for other businesses around here—day and night. I bought a ticket to Coruscant where they were going to get married, I busted into her changing room and I proposed to her."

"Did she say yes?" Obi-wan questioned as his thoughts beckoned for Kagome.

"She said 'Jonas Tame of course I will!'" the man chuckled, "We were married for 47 years, a damn good marriage at that." Jonas sighed out, "Son I don't know what I would have done if I never went to get her...and all that time I wasted. Man to man, you should tell the girl. It's evident you both feel the same about each other, and I just think you should do it soon. Whatever brought you here was both of your businesses, but you might want to tell her while you have the chance. Cause' you never know son, when it might be too late. Things might not work out in your favor,"

"And if the world disagrees with our love?" Obi-wan questioned.

"Ahh screw em'! Love is what makes us warm, whole and good. Anyone who tries to bar that is a damn fool!" Jonas grunted smacking his thick hand on the hard-wood table, "Now you listen here, if you continue down this road you'll be in a great spot to tell her. Take there tonight sonny boy," The man grunted as he stood and waved the Jedi-apprentice away.

"Thank you again for the tea, and the advice," Obi-wan was a bit taken back that the man had taken the time to lend some life-altering advice. Stepping out of the home Obi-wan would stare at the sky; could he defy the council's code, defy his master's trust, defy the senator's definition of political correctness? Sucking in a breath Obi-wan traveled back into town his arms crossed whilst his hands rested within his robe. Making his way into the market area he came across a vendor that had an abundance of flowers seeing a young woman sitting under the shade of her stand, "Excuse me ma'am might I speak to you?" The woman would give a charming smile, "Of course darlin' anything for you!" She winked. Obi-wan was unaware that at that point Kagome had witnessed the girl's giddy grin. Snorting to herself Kagome would resume playing with the children in the fields as they chanted for another game of tag.

It was about an hour later that Kagome was walking through the village when she saw a muscular male picking at large boulders that resided on the side of the road. Sweat would glitter down his chiseled back as he rose the pick axe high in the air and then right back down against the hard surface of the rock. The male was shirtless with just a pair of slacks and boots as apparel. Sucking in a breath Kagome would look to see it was Obi-wan who had been sweating as he did the hard-labor. "Is that doll sweet as a honey-suckle?" The girl from the vendor stand chirped as she also admired the padawon's movements and amazing strength. Irritated Kagome would push past the female showing a tad bit of jealousy as she walked up to Obi-wan as he turned his head to see her walking towards him. As Kagome's anger began to flare she saw something that absolutely quelled her fury, his eyes had brightened up in the most unimaginable way and his smile charmed her to nearly swoon, "Milady," Obi-wan said with a smile as his entrancing optics kept her mesmerized.

Stepping forward Kagome would reach into her satchel that sat on her hip and would pull out a towel which she placed on the top of the man's head, "You're all sweaty, you better not stink up the house when you get back," Kagome teased as she felt herself smiling so much that her cheeks had hurt. The female vendor gaped at the actions between the two and had noticed as Obi-wan watched as Kagome made it back to their place they called home for the time being.

Thank you again everyone for the wonderful reviews! I really, really am inspired to finish this story-line, but don't worry there is still a long way to go until this is over! I notice a lot of people are viewing but not reviewing, please whether it be 'it was horrible' or 'keep up the great work!' I'll be happy! I will try to get another chapter out tonight. Let me know what you think so far everyone! What do you think Qui-Gon will do if he finds out? Hope you enjoyed! Ciao everyone!

-Chimare Hana


	11. E L E V E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 11

_Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel.  
- Tifa "Final Fantasy VII" _

_X-X_

Kagome would suck in a breath as she found herself grabbing a towel and her change of clothing as she ventured into the bathing area. The beautiful female stripped her flesh of her clothing allowing the fabric to drop to the floor as she stepped into the shower area. Turning the knobs to start the shower, Kagome let out a soft moan as the warm water began released from the spout above her head. As she scrubbed her creamy flesh clean, her thoughts continuously drifted towards the shirtless Obi-wan Kenobi. "Kami.." Kagome fought off the blush that began to flood her cheeks, "Get a hold of yourself woman!" she whispered smacking her palms on her head as if that would actually help her predicament. Regaining some sense of composure Kagome would finish her shower, and would towel her form from any water that remained on her skin. Kagome would be wearing a white and pink sun-dress that one of the local ladies had made for her. Inspecting herself in the mirror Kagome brushed back her lengthy raven hair, this small moment made her forget about being attacked earlier in the week; in fact she felt like she was home in Japan getting ready for a movie-night. Placing her matching flats Kagome would inspect herself again as if she had placed on the wrong costume before the dress rehearsal.

Sighing softly Kagome would hear a creak on the floor-boards outside of the bathroom, "Obi-wan?" She questioned as she turned the knob of the door and had pushed it open. Kagome's brown eyes widened as she had seen flower petals scattered on the floor leading out towards the front door. As she began walking out of the house she had seen a handsome Obi-wan with a sheepish grin on his face. She blinked softly, taking in the situation her heart pounding beneath her breast; she half feared it would burst out of her chest. Obi-wan would walk over to her and hand her a bouquet that had been held behind his back. Kagome of course had taken the flowers willingly and put them up to her nose to take in their sweet scent. Her brown eyes would look over at him as he began to speak, "You look beautiful..." He stated brushing some strands of her hair behind her ear, "I know we haven't spoke in days, but if you could find it in your heart to spare me some time-"

"Obi-wan," Kagome said as she gently smiled as she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Obi-wan whose own heart was beating rapidly had squeezed her hand for reassurance, "Well than come with me milady," Obi-wan replied. The duo began walking down the dirt road several of the villagers turning their heads to look at the temporary editions to community. Kagome felt her cheeks hurting as she found herself smiling, sure the gesture was cheesy, but all in all it was romantic. Biting her lip Kagome realized that several of the villagers had been lighting the torches, it was then that Kagome noticed that it was nearly night-fall. "Obi-wan are you sure we should be going out late?" She questioned as he turned his gaze towards her, "Don't you trust me?" Obi-wan would ask as the warm lighting of the fire's to either side of them would illuminate his facial features. Sucking a breath, her brown eyes drifted from his face down his body. He was obviously no longer half-naked and had obviously bathed due to the fact he didn't have a sweaty musky scent. Kagome would squeeze his hand to mirror his prior reassurance, "You are my protector, so of course I trust you," Kagome would state before he let out a relieved sigh and thus they began their short journey.

When they met the mouth of the forest Obi-wan would move to stand in front of her, "Now close your eyes and just hold my hands," Obi would whisper as Kagome's eyelids fluttered shut. Kagome had and would always trust Obi-wan's judgment, she always felt he had a wise head upon his shoulders. Biting her lip she would feel the texture of the ground changing from the dirt road to a more pillow-like ground most likely grass, which would lead to Kagome to wonder why the man would take her into a field. Suddenly Kagome would hear the sound of water pouring into another pool of water and then she would feel Obi-wan release her hands and stand behind her, "Go ahead open them," Obi-wan whispered into her ear. Opening her eyes the Senator would gasp to see there were on a patch of land that over looked a water-fall hundreds of wild-flowers would rest around the edge. Kagome would breath in as several torches lit up the area, "Obi-wan this is beautiful..." She whispered out as her eyes fell over bouquets of flowers that had rested next to a blanket that pressed down the tall grass of the area.

"Come sit down." Obi-wan gestured as his hand rested on the curve of her back. Kagome would get to her knees and then turn to sit down on the blanket as Obi-wan did the same, "Look at all of the stars Obi-wan!" Kagome exclaimed her finger pointing towards the black-blue sky which had several stars illuminating it's vast reach. Obi-wan would turn her head to look at him, "Kagome I need to talk to you."

Inhaling softly, Kagome couldn't help but notice the intensity radiating in his eyes. Kagome would nod her head as she turned her body to face him, "From the moment that I met you on the docks in Coruscant, I never stopped thinking about you. Not a moment went by where I didn't wonder if you were okay, or if you were hurt. For years since we have known each other I have grown to know how pure and honest of a person you are, you are selfless. But these past few months have left me in agony, to see you, to hear you, to even feel you...and know that it can't be anymore than it is- kills me." Obi-wan would inhale deeply his eyes locked with hers as she turned her gaze towards the grass unable to look him in the eye. His voice was deep, yet soft, but Kagome couldn't help but remain silent, "I can't bear the thought of not being around you, but being here like this intoxicates me...makes it so very hard to breathe..." Obi-wan would bring his hand to touch her cheek as she brought her eyes up to meet his gaze, "Kagome what can I do...I will do anything that you ask of me. " Obi-wan whispered as he leaned forward his head touching hers, "Obi-wan..." she whispered gently her fingers moving over against his robe, her hand slipping behind the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. "I.."

Suddenly Kagome would let out a sharp moan and would fall down onto the ground in a heavy pile. "KAGOME?!" He cried out noticing that there was a dart on her neck. The padawon was somewhat relieved to it wasn't an assassination attempt but it did however knock her out and who knows what else. Cradling her form in his arms his eyes darted around the surroundings his heart pounding viciously, "Alright how about you hand the lady over and we'll call it a night," A man said from 2 meters away.

"YOU!" Obi-wan growled as he noticed the figure through the darkness, it was a masked and armored male, who had pointed his gun towards the duo. "You're the one that had our ship blow up on Naboo!" Obi-wan hissed as her laid her down upon the blanket.

"Yes before you two kid's stole my ship from me. I do have to say though, that senator has a fire that I am going to love playing with," The male said as his he stepped closer into the light revealing his attire which greatly resembled a bounty-hunter's.

"You'll have to get past me," Obi-wan growled reaching for the saber that would be strapped to the belt on his hip. Or at least was supposed to be there. Patting all around his person Obi-wan quickly came to the realization that his saber had not been there as his eyes darted towards his belt. "Well this isn't going to-" Turning his eyes forward he was too late and had been kicked back by the man's leather boot. Sending Obi-wan to stumble back two to three feet, the bounty-hunter then quickly upper-cut the male in his minute of being dazed. Obi-wan would fall to the ground his bottom lip bleeding slightly as his vision became unbearably blurry, he could barely make out the bounty hunter who stood over him, "I think for all three of our sakes, don't come after us. My employer might not be so generous," the man's thick accented voice said through echoes in Obi-wan's ears. Obi-wan would turn his head to the side to look at Kagome he felt a prick on his neck, and the last thing he seen was the senator being hoisted from the ground and the sound of a pair of footsteps retreating.

3 hours later-

"Alright twinkle-toes time to wake up..." Kagome heard a voice that was not Obi-wan's which would have frightened her if she was able to feel anything in her body. Knitting her eyebrows together, Kagome grumbled at the whirring sound that seemed to annoy her to the point that she felt like it was a hang-over. "C'mon princess! Upsy Daisy!" Kagome's eyes would open to see the world spinning around her as she was lifted from her place on a flat surface. Groaning she would stumble from her front foot to her back before two strong hands grabbed at her shoulders, "You'll feel better in a few minutes, guess I laced the dart a bit too much." It was her capture! Kagome would attempt at using her purification powers but the man had jerked her by her wrist, and realized she was wearing handcuffs, "Ah, ah, ah beautiful! I don't think so, the moment I see those pretty little hands light up again I'll hit you with another dart."

Letting out a grunt Kagome would have no choice but to comply to the man's wishes, "Aren't you going to kill me? Why don't you just do it now then!" Kagome said breathlessly as the world continued to spin viciously around her to the point she felt like getting sick.

"I'm not a bounty-hunter sweetie, that's my brother Jango- no. I just steal and kidnap if the price is right," The male said as he paused with her for a moment, "Alright Lady Senator, time to go see the big bad," The male began to lead Kagome through several hall-ways which irritated her, due to the constant spiraling of the hall-ways as well as the annoying sound of the whirring of the ship they were one.

Remaining silent Kagome would be brought into a wide room that was decorated with everything specifically white. Kagome squinted at the brightness of the room but immediately became coherent when she saw a figure sitting on the far end of the table, his hood cloaking his face to prevent Kagome from identifying him.

"Senator Higurashi...a pleasure...SIT!" The chair would fly out and round-about to shove behind Kagome's knees making her sit down in the chair.

"I am sure you are wondering what you are doing here?" the male voice questioned as her captor stood in front of the door in case she attempted to escape.

"Heheheh. Oh! How rude of me! I had forgotten to introduce myself!" The man chuckled as he quickly made his way behind Kagome, his withered hands on her shoulders as he gripped in a violent sort of manner. Mentally she cried out in pain though her face remained placid as if she were a mannequin. Curling her toes within her flats she attempted to brush away the feeling of cold, calloused hands that grazed her soft supple skin. It was then with a malevolent crackle the male would continue speaking, "You can call me Darth Sidious."

x-x

A/N: Sorry for not getting this to you guys last night! I was so tired when I got home from class! So let me know what you guys think of what happened? What do you think Sidious will do? Any thoughts, Ideas, let em' rip guys! I do however want to thank my reviewers from last night and reply to their reviews that meant a lot to me!

**KEdakumi: I was attempting to capture that, because though Kagome is mature and is a well-known senator, she is still young. I was glad you were able to capture her jealousy, I had to really remember how she was when she was jealous over Inuyasha. Thanks again for reviewing the past couple of chapters! **

**Sleiwd: I am so happy that you are still reading and are willing to give me another chance, I promise I won't disappoint. If I have any other issues with delays I will personally send PM's to all of my faithful readers. I really hope you are enjoying this fan-fiction! What do you think so far? Also for the matter of your English, I didn't even notice! (: Thank you again for staying one of my readers. It means a lot to me. **

**YunaNeko: Thank you also for being a faithful reader. I am glad that you enjoy my fan fiction. I am quite in love with it myself. I have to say I am jealous that I can't be Kagome in my fan-fiction and have Obi-wan! ||Cries|| My boyfriend gets mad if I ask if he'll be my Obi-wan. Hah! :) Thank you for your lovely review! **

**SpasticFreak: I think we might have to have a saber battle for the next senator's spot for Obi-wan! ;) I know I haven't had Qui-Gon in quite a few chapters but he will be making an appearance very, very soon! **

**^ Thank you everyone once again! **

**Don't forget everyone, reviews help motivate! (: **

Also for all of my faithful reviewers I will be making you presents in the near future so be sure to check your PM- Inbox! Have a great evening everyone! Don't forget to review!

_**Intended Next Post Date: October 6th 2012 **_


	12. T W E L V E

Forgotten Years

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_"There are two sides, two players. One is light, the other is dark." John Locke "LOST" _

x-x

_**Ukio**_

_**"Kagome what can I do...I will do anything you ask of me," **_

Everything was so hazy, spinning wildly around him causing his body to spasm. "Son! Son...bloody hell what happened?!" Obi-wan would hear a male's voice calling out to him. The Padawon would open his eyes to see Jonas hovering over him, the morning light causing him to squint, "Did the gal knock you out?" Jonas would question grabbing Obi-wan's elbow to help support him up. "Gal?" Obi-wan would whispered out, testing the words on his lips before his eyes shot open, "Oh no...Kagome." Obi-wan would move to stand on wobbly legs.

Jonas would grunt lightly as he helped the man to stand straight, "What happened?" he would question as Obi-wan's eyes were filled with fury as he looked back at the spot on the blanket where Kagome should have laid. Clenching his fists Obi-wan would turn back towards Jonas for a moment, "I have to go after her," he declared as the man finally regained his balance and would take off in a dart to the ship the duo had used to get to planet Ukio. Obi-wan's heart couldn't help but pound under his chest as he thought of what the Kagome's captor might do. Despite the cramping in his legs Obi-wan would continue his desperate sprint to the ship, never thinking once of where she could have been taken to. They would have had to be at least hours away which put the captor at a large advantage. Panting Obi-wan would rush up the hill towards the ship to see a hooded figure sitting on a boulder outside of the massive flying device. Obi-wan would grunt out obviously aware that he hadn't had his saber with him to defend himself. The hooded figure would stand and slowly make it's way towards him before the figure's hand would face towards him and a thick metallic rod that was less than a foot in length was propelled towards him. Obi-wan would grab the device before it would smack into his abdomen, before inspecting it Obi-wan would hear a familiar voice, "How many times do I have to tell you my very young apprentice that, that saber is your chance between life and death,"

Obi-wan let out a relieved sigh as he would bow his head to Qui-Gon as he had lowered the hood of his robe, "I spoke with the villagers Obi-wan, they told me you had been residing in a house with Kagome, that is where I found that saber," Qui-Gon would state as he nudged his head towards the ship, "And due to your urgency I would imagine that you and Kagome have found yourself in quite the predicament, where is..." Qui-Gon would stop and inhale sharply, "And here I just got off a transport thinking I would be able to have my feet on solid ground for more than 10 minutes." Qui-Gon stated as he made his way up the ramp. Obi-wan would quickly latch his saber to the belt on his hip and followed the Jedi into the ship.

_**Darth Sidious' Ship**_

"Now, now Senator wouldn't it just be easier just to agree to my terms," Darth Sidious would whisper as Kagome leaned forward due to the lack of strength her arms and legs bound to either side of her as Darth Sidious would lean down to look at her face. Her face was calm as her eyes continued to remain shut, offering the Sith Lord no answer, "Again!" Sidious would wave his hand and stand directly up to see Kagome's body jerk into a standing position her back arching as it would appear her she were being electrocuted. Kagome's lips would part as she let out a heart-stopping scream as it echoed through the hall-ways of the ship. Vi'ray Fett, Jango Fett's brother would pull the switch again after a few seconds of Kagome's body spasming uncontrollably. Kagome would allow her body to lean over again her body ever so often shaking as her raven hair curtained her facial features. "Boss, we've been at it for 6 hours. You'll end up killing her..." Sidious would merely wave his hand again, "Bring me a blood sample...I believe it will come to great use to me," Sidious said as he watched from under his hood as Vi'ray would unsheathe a large hunter's knife and bring it towards Kagome's bare skin and slowly ran the blade down her flesh. Kagome who was so tired and weak, was unable to cry out in pain as the blood began to pool one her arm. Vi'ray would then place a glass and wait for the crimson liquid to flow into the bottle. After a few seconds Vi'ray would tightly clasp the bottle shut. Holding it tightly in his gloved hand, Vi'ray would bring it over to the Sith Lord. "I shall be seeing you again tomorrow my dear," Sidious would state as he then turned his attention towards the professional kidnapper, "I shall return tomorrow evening, I have things I need to take care of. Make sure that she doesn't escape!" Sidious ordered with a hiss in his voice which would cause Vi'ray to grimace beneath his helmet.

Kagome who was still too weak to open her eyes would hear the metal of her shackles being unclasped as she was then hoisted from her spot in the mechanical device. "I don't know why you just don't side with him princess...you're going to end up dying," Vi'ray whispered as her placed her onto his shoulder, holding his hand on her back as he took her to her holding cell. Step after step the professional thief would make his way closer to the cell as he felt Kagome incoherently grumble. The male would then turn to the left his boots clicking into place as he moved his hand to punch in several numbers, suddenly the door would open abruptly which cued his entrance. Walking into the darker room, Vi'ray would place her onto the bed that had been provided. Placing the blanket over her, the male would move to sit down in the chair. With a groan the male would pull off his helmet to reveal a rather handsome face. Vi'ray's hair was a thick brown color which held a soft curl to it's texture, his eyes a beautiful brown that mimicked the same as Kagome's. With his helmet resting on the floor, Vi'ray would stare over at the Senator his lips parting as he moved from his chair to kneel in front of the bed where should lay; despite the torture she had endured the female still maintained such extensive beauty even the thief would acknowledge her.

Sucking in a breath Vi'ray would purse his lips together as his gloved hand would brush her bangs back from her face. Grumbling again, Vi'ray would lower his head pressing his lips against hers, the soft texture of her lips molding against his own. The thief would pull his head back before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Leaving her lips on his forehead she would Inhaling softly Vi'ray would press the keypad's numbers in a certain way and then walked to the chair to slide it closer to the female where he would sit and place his gloved hand over hers.

Several miles away Obi-wan and Qui-Gon would be sitting in the pilot's hub as they used the force to search for the kidnapped senator. Qui-Gon would stand from sitting at pilot's area and would place his hands on his hips as the Jedi began stretching out his legs, it was then with his blue eyes he spotted the darkened color of blood on the compartment, "Obi-wan what happened?" Qui-Gon would question as Obi-wan turned his head to look at the surface that was smudged with blood.

_"It would be nothing but a lie Obi-wan, and I refuse to live a lie." He watched as she left her spot in the bed with him as she darted down the hall-way and with the breath-taking strength the ship began to shake. Cerulean eyes would watch helplessly as Kagome would have bashed her head into the compartment. "KAGOME!" _

"We hit a asteroid field," Obi-wan answered as he crossed his arms as he remembered the brief yet sweet moment before the incident. "Kagome was walking down the hall-way and had accidentally bashed her head into the compartment,"

"Weren't you flying the ship?" Qui-Gon questioned his brown eyebrow cocked as he awaited an answer.

"Kagome was tending to my wound at that point," Obi-wan would reply quickly obviously curt in his responses which left Qui-Gon to wonder what actually happened.

"You were injured?" Qui-Gon would question while looking at Obi-wan, inspecting his body-language as the padawon remained stoic. Clearing his throat Qui-Gon would make his way into the back of this ship where he had witnessed the bed that had obviously been used. Closing his eyes Qui-Gon would sit down at the booth area seeing a stick resting on the cool surface of the table.

"Master there is a ship up ahead," Obi-wan stated with a bit of urgency. Within moments the adept Jedi was standing in the pilot's hub observing the small ship in front of the duo. "Head to the loading docks and from there we will devise a plan," Obi-wan nodded his head as he steered towards the ship. Within a matter of seconds the ship was properly landed, but with little to no disturbance. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon would exit their ship to see a smaller ship next to theirs but other than that they couldn't sense anyone except two other life-forms within the small expanse of the ship. Obi-wan bit his lip as he thought of all the things that could have possibly been done to Kagome, the fact that he was stupid enough to forget his saber. "Obi-wan you must calm yourself, allow yourself to feel the situation before running into a possible trap," Qui-Gon advised as he watched his apprentice nod his head, "Yes master," Obi-wan replied as he followed his master's lead. Creeping through the maze of hall-ways Obi-wan and Qui-Gon would find themselves at a four-way split. "I don't know if I can feel myself through this situation master," Obi-wan chuckled but his words and smirk were cut off as they heard clanking on the ground, "Intruders!" a droid's voice called out which called several other droid's to it's position.

"Master Droids!" Obi-wan called out as the Droids that had spotted them, had begun shooting. Obi-wan would pull out his saber as it turned into a beautiful majestic blue hue; blocking the beams of their shots he would charge forward swinging his blade in a 180 degree motion, his blade slicing off two of the droid's heads. Turning his head back to look towards his master he would begin heading back, "Go! Go get the senator! I can handle these!" Qui-Gon called out as he let out a force push causing several droids to knock over. Obi-wan would turn his heel and head down the hall-way in search of Kagome. His heart was pounding as the stress of worry began to slowly overwhelm him.

"Kagome..." he panted out as he came across a long room that had a mechanical device that was still sparking electricity. It was there that his anger bubbled within the pit of his abdomen. "That bastard!" Obi-wan growled as he took off through the next set of doors, his boots clicking on the ground as he searched for Kagome's presence. Obi-wan would stop in front of a door way and had attempted to pry it open with his hand, but to no avail. Huffing Obi-wan would look up to see a vent that was placed above the door, and thus had a thought. Jumping up Obi-wan would slash at the wide vent with his saber, causing it to drop in a triangular fashion. After the metallic pieces fell Obi-wan jumped up into the vent and climbed through until he was directly above the room. Kicking down the vent in the ventiliation shaft, Obi-wan dropped down into the room to see Vi'ray's closeness to the Senator. Seeing the female on the bed motionless he began to see the world around him grow dark. With a howl of rage Obi-wan tackled the man from his chair and had startled the thief awake as they fell to the ground with a thud, "YOU BASTARD!" Obi-wan growled as he sat down on the other man and began throwing punch after punch at his face. The padawon had punched with such an intensity that he had even split open his knuckles. The thief could do nothing but grunt as he endured each and every punch, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he cried out as he drew his saber with his right hand and with his left grabbed the top of his armor as the saber was directed towards the chest of Kagome's kidnapper.

"O...bi...wan... d-don't give into...hate..." Obi-wan suddenly crashed back to reality as he seen Kagome staring at him with her beautiful eyes, still laying on the bed, obviously in over-whelming pain. Breathless Kagome would faint again as she saw Obi-wan moving towards her to console her. The apprentice would grit his teeth as he looked at the blugedoned face of the kidnapper, "Don't you ever, EVER come near her again. Or you might not be so lucky. And tell your boss you're done." Obi-wan said in a deadly tone as his hands reached out to grab the limp Senator and held her in his arms.

Obi-wan would tuck her head against his shoulder as he turned his heel to see that the door had been opened and that his Jedi master had been standing in the threshold, who was apparently out of breath. "I..Is she alright?" He would pant softly as he looked at Kagome's mass in Obi-wan's arms.

"She should be fine, I believe she is just very, very tired," Obi-wan answered as his master stood along side him as they made their way through the hall-ways stepping over several droid's parts that had been scattered aimlessly on the floor. Qui-Gon would stare at Obi-wan as he held the senator closer to his chest as they made their way to the ship. Obi-wan would have been completely unaware that Qui-Gon had seen the entire incident transpire before his eyes. Never before did he think that his apprentice's rage could manifest into such a form. Fearful for his apprentice, Qui-Gon would simply remain silent and ready the ship as Obi-wan placed the female in the bed in the back of the ship. Approximately ten minutes later the other male would reach the pilot's hub to hear his master beginning to speak, "We shall return to Coruscant to tell the council of what has transpired here this past week." Obi-wan would simply nod as he felt the ship shudder as they began taking off. The journey was mainly quiet with the exception of Qui-Gon question, "Obi-wan what exactly happened after we parted ways on Naboo?" Obi-wan's eyebrows had knit together, "I was shot, Kagome healed me. We hit an asteroid field, she hurt herself and I found the nearest planet to land fearing the Senator would have a concussion. They gave us refuge and then she was kidnapped." Obi-wan said in an obvious condensed version of what actually happened.

"And that's it?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan replied.

Blue eyes looked away from his apprentice's face as they remained silent through the rest of their journey to Coruscant. 4 hours it took the trio to reach the mighty city of the republic. As they landed Qui-Gon and Obi-wan had seen the Jedi Council awaiting them at the loading docks. Obi-wan had quickly retreated towards the back of the ship to Kagome; Qui-Gon simply allowed him to wake her to exit the ship. "Kagome!" Qui-Gon would hear his apprentice cry out which would cause himself, Yoda, and Windu to dart through the narrow corridor towards the back of the ship.

Obi-wan would have been kneeling next to Kagome his eyes full of worry, "Master she won't awaken!"

"Bad this is, I fear..." Yoda whispered as he stared towards his padawon hovering over the female who was obviously breathing but could and would simply not wake.

"We must take her to a doctor," Windu stated as Qui-Gon touched his apprentice's shoulder to pick up the Senator. "We must make haste, we don't want this incident to get out of control." Windu stated.

"Out of control this already is," Yoda stated as they made their way off of the ship, Obi-wan close behind as he followed the Jedi-Council out. "Call for a doctor we must!" Yoda said to one of the flight crew who had radioed a medical ship immediately after hearing the little green jedi's words. Qui-Gon would place Kagome onto the stretcher as he then sat in the seat, "Come my young apprentice so we shall find what is wrong with the Senator."

"Afterwards meet with us Master Qui-Gon," Windu spoke as they all bowed their heads to each other. "May the force be with all of us," Yoda said as the medical ship's doors shut as it transported them to Coruscant's hospital. Peering back towards the life-less senator that held his love Obi-wan was filled with regret and dread, but to silence his thoughts he had felt the warm grip of his master's hand on his shoulder. Obi-wan wasn't sure the action was a gesture of reassurance that she would be okay or the fact that things were indefinitely for the worst.

x-x


	13. T H I R T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Terribly sorry for the abundance of typos, I was dreadfully tired as I was typing up the chapter and I just couldn't stop. I also failed to note that Vi'ray's character play-by is James Franco. Now I shall start the chapter! ENJOY!

x-x

"_Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." - "Once Upon a Time"_

Dreams. It was a sweet way for a person to escape the adversity of life. A way for someone to remain in the warmth of their thoughts and memories; _to remember._ It had been 5 days since Kagome had been taken in as a patient of Coruscant's finest hospital, and none of the staff had the slightest idea of why she wouldn't be able to part her eyes to the day. Obi-wan who was filled with unimaginable worry had stayed at her bed-side for the two-days getting little to no sleep. With the regret and blame suffusing his eyes, he would beg for Kagome to forgive him for causing everything and would plead for her to awake. The doctor's would continuously tell the apprentice that there was nothing physically wrong with the female, in fact the trauma she did endure had already healed at an amazing and almost supernatural rate. Despite the doctor's words that it was only a matter of days he couldn't help but stay next to her day after day, the sound of the beeping of the monitor calming him a bit as he continued to blame himself for being so stupid.

Leaning onto the bedside with his elbows Obi-wan would hold the comatose senator's hand as his eyes danced over her radiant features, "I'm not fit to be a Jedi...if I cannot even protect the woman that I..." Obi-wan would then hiss out a sigh as he turned his head to the side, eyes shut as if to block away the memories that repeated in his brain of how she was kidnapped before his very eyes. "I couldn't protect you...I was stupid...naive, I'm so sorry Kagome..." Obi-wan whispered as he gripped her soft warm hand into his warmer, harder one. Examining her soft, lustrous skin he noticed that there had been an laceration upon her flesh, worry, anger, flew through his emotions all at once as his cerulean eyes turned towards her face that looked peaceful, "I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance," Obi-wan muttered as the anger seemed to roll off of his presence in waves. Despite what was happening in reality Kagome's dreams were far more pleasant. Her thoughts brought her to a more peaceful time, the time that she had met _him. _

_It had been a beautiful fall day, the air cool and crisp, she had been just elected as Coruscant's senator. No one knew of her past, nor did they particularly care, she apparently held a kind heart and had an excellent way with understanding the people's worries. Kagome cared about people, more than her own safety and interests. She had came to the land two years prior after the final battle with Naraku and had decided to take on the burden of traveling to other worlds to vanquish the evil that fastened to each world. Ayem and Keyi were her advisors, body-guards and her friends; the only ones who knew of her purpose. Ayem and Keyi had been escorting the Lady Senator back to her permanent home back in Coruscant, as she had traveled the galaxy meeting with other senators, queens and kings of all different sorts of planets. After a very long journey the lady senator would walk next to Ayem and Keyi down the ramp of the ship. Her attire was a crimson dress that hugged her form perfectly, several floral designs had been sewn onto the silk dress which gave it an oriental appeal, the arms of the dress would cover the flesh of her arms as the fabric ended at her wrists, "Lady Senator...I am honored to introduce you to the Jedi Council," Ayem would state as he bowed to all of the members of the council as well as their padawons. Kagome's eyes were pure and full of joy as she would walk up towards the council and would bow her head, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kagome would say with a smile on her face which was returned to her by several of the Jedi, "I know that you are the protectors of the peace, and it is my duty to do what I can for my people and for the galaxy. So I would assume we hold a symbiotic relationship ne?" Kagome would rise as she shook the Jedi's hands, "It would appear so," Master Windu was the first to speak as he gripped the female's hand in recognition and with respect. "I promise that if anything should happen that is detrimental to the Force I will inform you immediately," _

_"Ah aware of the force you are," Yoda would speak as he would rub his chin softly, "Not old magic you think the Force is?" _

_"Of course not! The Force is what gives everything life! Allows us to live. " Kagome replied, "Though I might not be a Jedi I am fully aware of the ways of the force," Kagome's eyes scanned over everyone that had been at the loading docks to greet her, but once her eyes had fell onto on one specific person she felt herself getting slightly light-headed as her heart began to pound. '1...2...3...' Blue eyes met brown, and she felt electric shoot through her, "Lady Senator?" Ayem would question as he held her hand as he noticed her knees buckling slightly. As Ayem held the Senator up Kagome would look up to see the young man whose eyes were filled with worry at her slight stumble._

_"Oh I'm sorry, apparently I am still used to standing on a ship!" Kagome let out a soft laugh as she stood erect once more, as they continued their introductions. After several of the Jedi council had left, two men stood in front of Kagome, "Lady Senator. My name is Qui-Gon-Jinn, and this is my padawon apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi," the man stated as he brought her hand to his lips, where he left a kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you Master Qui-Gon and young Kenobi." Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell over the man that made her nearly swoon moments prior. Obi-wan would bow his head slightly as he rose, their eyes locking once again. '1...2...3...' Again? Something within Kagome's flesh made her feel awake, alive...a sensation that she hadn't felt in...she could remember. Inhaling softly Kagome would let out a smile, "It is a mid-day would you gentlemen care to join me for dinner? I would love to hear of your journeys," Kagome stated. Qui-Gon would nod his head as the small party would make their way to where they would dine and discuss matters as well as grow more fond of each other. Through dinner Kagome and Obi-wan would catch themselves passing innocent glances at one another before Kagome would make a statement of her future hopes and dreams of maintaining peace and prosperity to the galaxy. The night would end after a friendship had been forged between the trio. Through the night, Kagome would dream- dream of a man with the most beautiful eyes It was within those three seconds that Kagome found herself intoxicated with the apprentice named Obi-wan Kenobi. Those three seconds were all that she needed to never, **ever** forget him. _

"Young Kenobi?" Obi-wan would hear a voice come from the door way; he must have drifted asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Obi-wan would stand to see Ayem and Keyi entering the room, "She is still in a coma..." Ayem would whisper as he brought over a bouquet of lilies, and another bouquet of cherry blossoms, knowing well enough that the senator loved the two flowers. Ayem and Keyi would place their lips to the senator's knuckles, "Did the doctor's say anything?"

"That it is only a matter of time, her body is fine but her mind might be in some defense mechanism..."

"She must have endured something terrible...but she has a strong soul and heart she will fight through this. Don't fret Young Kenobi," Keyi spoke his words soft and were meant to be reassuring.

"I am not Young...I've grown up!" Obi-wan growled as he held onto Kagome's hand.

Sighing at the padawon's evident anger Keyi would walk over to Obi-wan and hand him what could originally be seen as a small parcel, "The Council as well as our labs inspected the material, for some reason the ore had an astronomical amount of midi-chlorians.

"This ore?" Obi-wan questioned pulling off the rope that held the paper over the ore. Looking at the texture and color Obi-wan would remember that this was the ore that Kagome had been so desperate to retrieve from the mines of Alluyen. Obi-wan would sigh as he placed his fingers on the ore, the colors changing rapidly suddenly it became hot to the touch which cause Obi-wan to drop it, but upon dropping it it landed on Kagome's hospital garb. "Damn!" Obi-wan went to grab it off of fabric of her dress but suddenly the whole room was illuminated with light and the orb let out a bright pink glow before it's texture change completely to a perfect circle and it's color a pinkish-purple hue. Suddenly Kagome's eyes would shoot open and she took in a deep breath as if she had just come up from a long dive within the water.

"Kagome?" Obi-wan called out as he grabbed the ore and placed it on the paper as the light quickly subsided. With Kagome's eyes fluttering open and shut she would turn her head towards Obi-wan who appeared a bit fuzzy to her, "O...bi-wan?" Her voice raspy as Keyi called out the door, "I NEED WATER IN HERE PLEASE!" Obi-wan would see her hand reaching out for him which caused his heart to stop, "I'm so sorry!" he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. Keyi and Ayem simply watched as Kagome would wrap her arms around him to hug the male back, "It's okay Obi-wan..." She whispered softly as her lips pressed against his earlobe softly, her voice gently humming his ear. Obi-wan would pull his head back to look at her, everything from the past week cursing him by replaying over and over in his mind, and the mere thought of what could have possibly happened while that dirty thief had her in his clutches. But with not more than a moment to think about the negative he felt Kagome's lips press firmly against his, her arm wrapped around the back of his neck as she held him tighter. Pressing his lips against her own he felt at that moment nothing could be more perfect. After several moments of the couple's reunion, Kagome would pull her head back to look at the man who had lost so much energy and sleep over worrying about her, "I love you..." Kagome would whisper as Obi-wan hugged her tightly to his chest, "I love you too, so much..." he whispered softly. Love. That word alone could make miracles happen, but also shatter the world's, leaving nothing but emptiness it its' wake.

Pulling away Obi-wan and Kagome would sense a familiar presence and immediately part. "Master Qui-Gon!" Kagome would chirp as the blush still remained on her face. Qui-Gon would give a soft smile as he stepped into the room, "Obi-wan, Master Yoda requests your presence at the temple." his master would inform. Reluctantly Obi-wan would bow his head to the senator, his eyes locking with hers before he would turn his heel and make his towards the entrance. Before he was able to leave, Qui-Gon would halt his student, "I shall meet you there my young padawon," Approximately a minute after Obi-wan had left the hospital room, Qui-Gon would look towards Ayem and Keyi, "I must speak to Lady Senator alone," the two men would reluctantly nod their head and leave the room.

"Are you feeling well Lady Senator?" Qui-Gon questioned as he sat in the chair where Obi-wan sat moments prior. Kagome would nod her head, "I feel much better, definitely rested." Kagome would reply to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon would inhale sharply, "Apparently my padawon has a strong sense of defiance because he still remains around you despite my specific orders to stay away. Now, I understand that you were attacked, but Lady Senator do you have any idea what is happening? He is in love with you, which means he is afraid to lose you...I seen an anger in him that I have never seen before," Qui-Gon would watch as Kagome's eyes widened with shock over his words, "He was going to kill a man Lady Senator and not for any of the right reasons. And it was because of you. I have not brought this to the council...as of yet. I am giving you two options, either you leave...no contact, communication, I will not bring this to the council's attention, however if you remain in his life, I will be forced to report him. He made a commitment and a commitment that is not easily broken and without consequences."

'No...' Kagome's mind became nothing but mush as she couldn't help but feel her heart breaking. How could she ask Obi-wan to give up his hopes and dreams...for a romance. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears that she attempted not to shed, "I...will go." she spoke softly, testing the words out on her lips but jumped slightly at Qui-Gon's next statement. "Tonight. Make a clean break before you change your mind," Qui-Gon replied sharply as he stood, "May the force be with you Senator," he said looking back at the weeping girl one last time before leaving the room, allowing Ayem and Keyi to rush in obviously worried for the Lady Senator. "Milady?" they questioned as they watched as she let out soft sobs.

"Ayem, Keyi clear the house, pack it up, we are leaving Coruscant..." Kagome whispered as she swung her legs out from the bed and onto the side so she could slip off of the bed so she could step down onto the cold tile of the floor. "Lady Senator..." they whispered as she unplugged herself from the monitor.

That night there was nothing but silence, Obi-wan had heard that Kagome had been released from the hospital, so he decided to pay her a visit. With a bouquet of roses in his hand he knocked on the front door to her home, but was immediately surprised to see that that the door had pushed open with his light knock. Pushing open the thick door he would feel, and sense nothing but a cold breeze, thinking someone left open a window he would step inside, hearing his boots tap against the marble flooring of the entrance hall. "It's so dark..." he whispered his blue eyes looking for any source of movement.

"Kagome?" he called out but was confused when he heard his voice echo. Pushing his finger against the light-switch, he felt his heart sink when he saw the house was completely empty. On the desk in the entry hall he had seen a note, a note with her hand-writing.

_Obi-wan, _

_I know you are probably reading this and wondering where I have gone. I have left Coruscant and have resigned from my position in the Senate. Please, I am begging you to not look for me. Despite how you feel right now, I do love you, and there is no doubt that you love me. What we had was beautiful, and will always be apart of me...even if it was for a little while. But just because we love each other doesn't mean we should be together...and maybe were never supposed to be together. And I know that if I stayed...you would stay with me forever and that's why I will always love you Obi-wan...but it's done for us. _

_Goodbye. _

_KH. _

Silence. Words wouldn't dare escape his lips. Words, couldn't express how he felt at this moment. With his hands on the table, on either side of the note he would slam the bouquet into the table cracking the wood with the immense force of his hand. 'Kagome...' he thought, unable to speak her name. How could he move on without her.

[XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ]

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for my last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the last. Also the letter scene was inspired by LOST, if you watched that show you would know what part I am talking about. Anyways much love to all of my readers! Don't forget to review! Have a great day!

xo- Chimare-Hana

_**NEXT CHAPTER EXPECTED: Monday, October 8th, 2012. **_


	14. F O U R T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 14

"_Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option," - "Spider-Man" _

Preparation. Patience. These two qualities Kagome had implemented into her life. It had been 1 year since she had left her place in the Senate at Coruscant, a life that she held dear yet also pushed away to the depths of her memories. The former-senator had called Naboo home, it was where she served as an advisor to the Queen, and had taught the youth of Naboo the advantages and disadvantages of the republic as well as explaining current affairs that the republic deals with. One very long year since she had seen _him.  
_

"Lady Advisor," a young woman's voice broke Kagome from her thoughts. Turning around from looking outside the palace, Kagome would set gaze on a beautiful female who was a few years shy of being a teenager. The hand-maidens would continue to take measurements of the advisor as she began to speak to the girl, "Padme darling come in!" Kagome would smile as the brown-haired female would step inside the threshold of Kagome's chambers. "Is everything alright?" Kagome would question as the hand-maidens would release their hold on her garments to allow her to greet the other female, "Lady-"

"Padme I have told you on more than one occasion to call me Kagome," Kagome said, moving her fingertips to brush the strands of hair that were loose on Padme's forehead.

"Sorry, it's just that election coming up for a new queen...I'm worried. I'm worried that the Queen will not be as strong as our Queen now...what if she gives in to the Trade Federation?" Padme's voice was of pure worry. Sighing Kagome would hold Padme's hand as she and the young female would make their way up the steps to the massive cathedral windows, "Do you see all those people out there?" Padme would nod her head to answer, "All those people want freedom, the ability to do as they please...they will not vote for someone who doesn't understand their worries, hopes and fears. They have faith in the republic, as should you young Padme, remember what I taught you." Kagome said as her hand rested on Padme's shoulder as they stood looking on the city of Naboo.

"Exactly why the people have nominated you Kagome," The advisor would turn her head to see Queen Arminia walking through the door, "Your Majesty. What do you mean?" Kagome would question as Padme would look at the two women that so greatly inspired her, "The people of Naboo want to see you in the election. I could think of no other person that would be perfect for my successor," Kagome would be taken back, "Your majesty, I don't think I am able to withhold that much responsibility," Kagome was nearly breathless at the news. The election was 2 months time, and to hear such exciting, yet life altering news well was overwhelming.

"Kagome, we both know that you and I have made a great deal of sacrifices. Sacrifices that no one should have to make, but none the less, we do. Our lives are not easy, our lives are not fair but we do the best that we can do. Our people Kagome...need _you." _Queen Arminia spoke as she touched Kagome's cheek with her gloved white hand, "Ultimately the choice is yours, but do know...the people have faith in you." Queen Arminia's voice had been a deep yet soothing one, which was one of her many qualities.

'I don't want anyone to place any faith in me...' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly feeling a sudden warmth slide into her hand Kagome would look at her digits to see Padme has slipped her hand into it with a reassuring smile on her face, "I would most happy to see you as my Queen." Padme's sweet voice caused Kagome to smile, "But what about Nefertiti Belew? Is she not attempting?"

"She has found she is pregnant, and decided to go to the country-side to raise their child," Queen Arminia responded, "Ah yes there is a gentleman to see you in your chambers, Ayem and Keyi are there inspecting him," the Queen continued, "I believe you should make haste. The man was quite handsome!" Queen Arminia chuckled as Kagome's eyes lit with a fire as she could only think of one person: 'Obi-wan Kenobi'. "Excuse me Your Majesty." Kagome would bow respectfully, "Padme darling, don't forget that you're coming over so I can tutor you tonight."

"Yes Lady Advisor," Padme responded with a questioning look upon her face as Kagome would leave the changing chambers with great haste. Kagome had been running towards her chamber in a beautiful emerald green dress. A dress that was very similar to the one she wore on the loading docks of Coruscant all those years ago, what a perfect dress to be wearing. She had missed him, oh so desperately, to the point that she still had dreams of him, and what could have been. But their love was a sacrifice was to be made so he would be able to continue with his training. Despite how things were ended so long ago, he was here. Running through the corridors, dodging butlers, maids, and handmaidens Kagome would rush to her room. Smoothing out her raven hair she would take in a deep breath as she stood outside the door,

"Now or never Kagome," She said to herself, exhaling slowly; attempting to calm her nerves. Inhaling once more her fingers would grasp at the door knob and would push open the door. The room was bright which caused Kagome to squint as she walked into the room. Though Kagome had the best scenic room in the whole palace she would dread when the sun would hit her room just right. Sitting next to the door were Ayem and Keyi who would simply point towards the balcony, no words were exchanged as Kagome would race towards the balcony, pulling open the doors and would look around the space and would see a man staring out at the planet of Naboo, the wind brushing back his brown hair.

"You."

The man had been wearing a form hugging, black leather suit, a helmet tucked beneath his arm against his side. Brown eyes met brown. With a step forward the man would move to hold the advisor's hand, bringing it to his lip so he could kiss her knuckles respectfully, "You look beautiful princess," Their eyes locked as Kagome would go numb. "Vi'ray." Kagome's heart sunk into her stomach. She should have know, should have... "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize princess, for what happened...me kidnapping you and everything,"

"Please don't call me princess. I am far from a princess." Kagome would state while her eyebrows had knit together in irritation as her brown eyes bore over his features. He looked the same as when he kidnapped her.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Listen, I'm not the man I was before, I'm an honest man now. I want to redeem myself," Vi'ray would state as he leaned his right elbow on the railing of the balcony as he continued to watch Kagome, his eyes scanning over her which caused the advisor to blush.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kagome would question as she smoothed out her dress that had wrinkled with her urgency to get the room in hopes of seeing someone less threatening.

"Allow me to be your guard. Allow me to protect you." Vi'ray declared as he got on one knee, "There is something about you princess...that I-"

"You kidnapped me! You TORTURED ME!" Kagome hissed, taking a step back, "and you _think. _I'm going to ask you to protect me? HAH!" Kagome placed her hand on her stomach as she emphasized her sarcasm.

"Give me a chance, I'll do whatever you ask." Vi'ray said bowing his head down, "I'll die for you milady,"

Sincerity. Kagome could hear it within his voice. Inhaling softly Kagome would shake her head, "I have nothing to be protected from Vi'ray. No attempts on my life, for one whole year. The last attempt was you." The man would lower his head more as he could already guess what she would say, "But I will give you a chance Vi'ray...I feel there is good in you. You held no pleasure when I was captured, you had took my interests and life into consideration." Kagome would say as she watched his face look up towards her, "You shall be my guard,"

The man would stand and would wrap his arms around her tightly, leaving little to no space between them, "I promise to protect you princess," Vi'ray whispered into her ear. "I'll die before you do, that's my oath to you." Warmth. When was the last time Kagome had felt such a touching embrace such as this? The leather of his suit would glisten in the sun-light bringing more heat to the duo. Taking a step back Kagome would clear her throat as she watched as Vi'ray would watch her, her heart had skipped a beat as she took another step back, "Please stop looking at me like that,"

"Why so princess?" He questioned as he leaned onto the railing of the balcony as he peered over her form once again.

"Because it is inappropriate and makes me feel uncomfortable," Kagome would state, emphasizing each word as she made her way back into the room to see Ayem and Keyi shaking their heads at her, "Picked up another pathetic being haven't we?" Ayem rolled his eyes as he uncrossed his legs and stood.

"Alright macho-man let's get you acquainted with everything,"

"You three meet me at dinner tonight! I am tutoring Padme Amidala afterwards. " Kagome called out as Vi'ray had been abducted by Ayem and Keyi.

Taking in a breath Kagome would move to sit on her bed, "What are you getting yourself into Kagome?" she whispered rubbing her temple with her left hand she would see that her night-stand drawer had been slightly opened. Fear bubbled up within her as she pulled it open, one might think it was have been her under-wear drawer, but that theory would have been proven false as she pulled out a brown robe that had been neatly folded. "Obi-wan..." She whispered as she pressed her face into her fabric, though the smell was completely gone she couldn't help but be brought back to those memories. Memories that had brought on tears, tears of despair.

Night would quickly fall and only a few had met at the dining hall. Kagome, Ayem and Keyi were always the last ones to eat in the house out of choice and respect for the Queen and other staff in the house-hold. Setting the table with several chairs Kagome would wait for Ayem, Keyi and Padme to enter the dining hall as they did for every Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Looking at the clock Kagome would huff slightly at the tardiness of everyone, walking towards the fire-place Kagome would watch as the fire had crackled, and bore into the wood, giving the dining area a sense of warmth since it was a cool fall night. Hearing the doors to the dining hall open Kagome would watch as Padme would walk in with a bit of haste, "Calm yourself darling. Go ahead and sit." Kagome would chuckle knowing that the female of only 11 years old would know she should have been scolded for her tardiness. "I'm so sorry Lady Advisor, my parents made me wear extra clothing fearing that I might catch a cold,"

"Understandable young Padme, we shall send some soup home with you tonight. I heard your mother is feeling ill," Kagome would say as she lit the candles at the dining table as the chandler above them would glisten a magnificent color. "I wonder where Ayem, and Keyi are..." Kagome would say as she would watch as Padme sat in the chair patiently for Kagome's body-guards to arrive. Hearing the large door open once more, she would look to see Ayem and Keyi enter the room, but was slightly shocked when she saw Vi'ray step into the dining hall. "Sorry Lady Higurashi, we had been tied up,"

"Tied up,"

"I was showing them some offensive maneuvers," Vi'ray would state as Keyi and Ayem would sit in their respective seats. Vi'ray would then look to see where he should sit and would find no other spot.

"Oh..." Kagome would blush from embarrassment as she had realized she forgot to set another chair, "Let me get you a chair!" Kagome exclaimed as her face flushed a bright red.

"No it's alright, I can get a chair." Vi'ray stated as he jogged over to where the former senator had made her way to. Placing his hand on the chair that she went to grab, her placed his hand over hers, "Go ahead milady sit and eat," Vi'ray stated as his brown eyes stared into her chocolate optics, his smile turning into a charming grin. Pursing her lips, Kagome would clear her throat as she pulled her hand out from under his and would make her way back to her seat.

The night would continue, as the small party would eat dinner and had brief small talk. However, Padme couldn't help but watch as Vi'ray would watch the former Senator as she ate, spoke, moved, his eyes were on her. She would be sure to question the Lady Advisor of her new 'friend'.

It had been approximately 8 in the night-time when Kagome and Padme had been studying in the palace's extensive library, "Kagome can I ask you a question?" Padme would ask as she turned her head to look at her while Kagome had been brushing Padme's light brown hair.

"Most definitely. You can always ask me anything," Kagome would answer as she allowed the brush to slide through Padme's hair.

"That man Vi'ray...do you love him?" Padme would ask as she looked at the mirror, watching Kagome's facial expression.

"No, of course not. He's just my body-guard. He's an excellent fighter." Kagome would say with a tone that would imply that what she said, was about it.

"Well I think he is in love with you Kagome, he was staring at you all night," Padme would give a school-girl smile which Kagome couldn't help but smile at. "No, I think you are over-tired from all of your studying. Perhaps we should get you home, you're mother and father should be worried. I'll walk you home."

"Kagome you don't need to do that,"

"Yes, I do. It's dark out Padme, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!" Kagome would state as she tied up Padme's hair in a beautiful bun. Finishing Kagome would lightly grip Padme's shoulder and would stand smoothing out her attire. "I'll go get some soup for your mother, ready your books and notes and meet me down stairs." Kagome would state as moved towards the door, "Kagome?" Padme would call out as she stood looking at the older female, "Yes?" Kagome would answer as she placed her hand on the door frame her head turning to look at Padme, "Have you ever been in love?" Padme questioned, "Yes, I have." Kagome would answer as she gave a soft smile before leaving Padme to take care of her books.

The former senator would slowly make her way down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs Kagome would see Vi'ray standing with his arms behind his back as he looked over at her, "Princess."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that Vi'ray?" Kagome grumbled as she made her way towards the kitchen, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Dreadfully sorry, what should I call you?" Vi'ray would smirk as he followed the advisor into the kitchen leaning in the door-frame as he watched her ready some home-made soup for Padme's mother.

"How about Lady Advisor? Seems suitable ne?"

"Oh princess, I think are past the honorifics." Vi'ray would chuckle as she glared at him from across the kitchen. "You think Little Amidala will be able to carry that big bowl of soup and all of those books?"

"Of course not, I'm carrying it. I am walking her home." Kagome would say as she sealed the bowl with a cover and would hold it as she waited for Vi'ray to move from his place at the door.

"Ah. Ah. Ah Princess, not without me."

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself thank you!" Kagome would attempt to squeeze past him, but was blocked as he put his arm up and held his hand on the opposite side of the door frame. "Just like when I kidnapped you? I'm going with you." Vi'ray said taking the bowl from her hands, "Don't forget your coat princess, can't afford for you to get sick." Kagome would glare as the man removed his arm from blocking her. As the duo walked out Padme was bundled within a thick jacket as she held her books to her chest, "You know you don't have to walk me home Milady, it's could be dangerous for you to walk home by yourself,"

"Don't worry about that squirt, I'm coming too!" Vi'ray winked towards Padme who was began smiling towards Kagome as she watched her groan with provocation. Covering herself with a suede green jacket, the trio would make their way towards Padme's home. Suddenly Kagome and Vi'ray would hear Padme gasp, "LOOK!" Padme cried out as she pointed towards the sky, "It's snowing!" Kagome and Vi'ray would look to see as small snowflakes gently fluttered towards the earth.

"Well look at that." Vi'ray stated as he kept his grip on the bowl of soup, "We better hurry before the soup gets too cold," Kagome would nod her head in agreement. Within minutes the trio had made it to Padme's home, opening it Padme would go inside, "Mama! Papa! I'm home! Lady Advisor is here!" Padme stated as she pulled off her boots and jacket, placing her books on the entry-table.

"Oh. Padme! I don't want to get the Lady Advisor sick!" Kagome heard from the other room as she and Vi'ray took their boots and heels off in respect for the Amidala home. "I brought you soup Adia," Kagome would say as she made her way into the resting room where Padme was sitting next to her mother. "Oh dear, Adia have you been resting like Dr. Hopper and I have mentioned?" Kagome questioned as she went towards the kitchen to grab a bowl and spoon from the kitchen.

"Ooh! Lady Advisor! A suitor?" Adia questioned with a smile on her face, which mimicked the one of her daughter's.

"Oh dear, no!" Kagome would say as the mother would chuckle as the bowl was handed to her from Vi'ray who had been throughly inspected by Adia Amidala. "Here eat this, I'll stop by tomorrow with some medicine, it's getting cold so you need to take in as much antibiotics and fluids as you can,"

Adia would smile as she touched Kagome's cheek, "You are always so helpful and caring, you take my daughter under your wing, you do so much for this family. How can we ever repay you?" she questioned as the bowl would be sat on a stand in front of her from Padme.

"You can get better, that is all the payment that I need."

"You are a good woman, you'll make a wonderful mother and wife one day."

Kagome would smile ever so softly, "No Adia, my place is with the people. I have no time for love."

"I wouldn't be so sure Kagome, you might be very wise, but I have years on you. I believe love can be right in front of you and you are too blind to tell."

"Mama!" Padme would be astonished that her mother would say something like that.

Laughing Kagome would kiss Adia on the forehead, "We shall discuss this when you are better, I wouldn't want to debate with a woman that is sick!" Kagome teased as she stood,"Padme's by the way has been doing excellent with her studies, you have a wonderful child Adia."

"The gods have blessed me with a wonderful life, that I am sure." Adia smiled as she hugged her daughter who was nearly a spitting image of her. "Now go dear it's late. Enjoy the first snow," Kagome would simply smile as she nodded towards Padme, "Have a good night ladies, please tell Vargas that I say hello,"

Vi'ray was standing outside when Kagome had been placing her heels on. "You didn't have to stand outside Vi'ray," Kagome stated as she shut the door behind her as she stood next to him. Placing her gloved hand onto his shoulder he looked at her, "When I met you princess, I knew there was something about you. You're a wonderful person." Vi'ray's voice was soft as he held out his arm for her to grab a hold of as he lead her down the steps that had been wet and slightly slippery from the snow melting. "I wouldn't say that much, everyone has their demons to bear." Kagome stated as she took his arm, her hand on the leather of his suit.

"You are a pure being princess, you gave a low-life thief like me a chance. I don't care what you have done in the past, it's the you I see right now that is the person that is a selfless person."

Kagome would simply shake her head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me princess." She would state as she sat down on a bench and stared up at the sky. Feeling him sit next to her she would feel him rub her shoulders for warmth.

_"We have time." _

Days had come and went with the slightest of ease, Kagome had been elected to succeed Queen Arminia. For days the people Naboo had celebrated in Kagome's honor, trusting her with their lives. Ayem and Keyi had worked as representatives for Kagome while Vi'ray became her loyal and lone body-guard. Her main focus was working for the better days for her people, working to maintain prosperity and freedom. Over the days that passed Vi'ray and Kagome held a tightly bonded relationship, of trust and confidence. Vi'ray was with her at all times, fearful that something that might have happened now that she once again held a place of high authority. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, there was no rebellions, which went well for the people of Naboo.

On a warm summer night Kagome had decided to take a day of relaxation as she went to the summer home on the lake. It had been just herself and Vi'ray as she laid out on the sand basking in the sun, allowing herself one day of not worrying about anything. One day was all she needed. Vi'ray had been siting under a tree in the shade as Kagome continued to lay in the sand wearing something very similar to a bikini. "Vi'ray don't you ever take that leather suit off? I swear I have never seen you out of it," Kagome would call out as she rolled over onto her stomach as she looked up towards her friend, her confidant. It was strange that years ago he was sent to abduct her, and he did; yet here they sit relaxing by the lake, just the two.

"Are you saying you wish to see me out of my clothing? Princess that is just highly inappropriate!" Vi'ray would state with a tone that playfully teased her for her words.

Kagome would shake her head, apparently after all that the two had been through she did get used to him calling her princess. She was grateful for her friendship with Vi'ray, he never questioned her past, or brought up those that were in it. He was her largest supporter, and never failed to flirt with her to get her to cheer up or direct her anger towards him. Sure, she had Keyi and Ayem but they both led different lives than what they did 3 years ago. They were married, and Keyi even had a baby-girl with his wife Isabella. And sweet Padme had become her prodigy, her apprentice-queen-in-training.

"Why won't you come swim with me?" Kagome would question as she stood and made her way to sit next to her guardian. "If you don't know how to swim, I can teach you!" Kagome said as she grabbed at his gloved hands in attempts to pull him up which only lead to her falling on her bottom.

"I think I'll stay up here," Vi'ray said as he kept his brown eyes shut with his arms crossed, but was immediately shocked when he felt his legs being tugged. Opening his eyes he would watch as the Mighty Queen of Naboo had tugged towards his boots dragging him down into the sand. Vi'ray would then stand causing Kagome to move her hands with the fear of them being stepped on, completely unaware that he had rushed towards her and picked the female up and ran into the lake dropping her in the cold mass of liquid without warning.

As Kagome rose she would gasp for air and would glare at the guardian who had turned to walk up towards the shore. Running after him Kagome would tackle him, but not before he would throw his communicator onto the sand to prevent it from getting wet. As she tackled him he would fall face first into the swallow end of the lake and would quickly raise his head from the crystal clear water. "See, I might not even need your protection anymore." Kagome grinned as she backed up several feet in the water. "Now since you're all wet you might as well just take off the suit and come swim with me." Kagome said as she placed her hands on the curve of her hips.

"Kagome."

His words were stern and his facial expression was not that of a happy one. His brown eyes would watch as Kagome's eyes would move towards the water, "You're right...sorry." Kagome would whisper out as she would make her way up to the shore but was stopped as Vi'ray grabbed her arm. He was silent, his eyes looking into hers, a look that perfectly resembled that of the first day he became her guard. "Vi'ray don't look at me like that..." Kagome whispered as she couldn't take her eyes off of him, not like the last time.

"It doesn't make you feel uncomfortable princess, you don't have to lie." He whispered as he took a step towards her so he was completely facing her. Kagome would stare up at the taller man who had his hands on her arms as he stared into her eyes. The hot Naboo sun had already begun drying their torsos as they stood as they did.

_"You are a good woman, you'll make a wonderful mother and wife one day." _

Was Adia right? Vi'ray had done nothing but show her loyalty, respect and friendship. She enjoyed his company, she enjoyed his presence, it calmed her when she felt as if everything was about to break. But...all of her thoughts at the end of the day drifted back towards Obi-wan. For years she had been content with being alone, as if it were her punishment to bear. She had come to terms that she could never ever be with Obi-wan, but just the thought of being with someone else felt as if she were betraying him. Part of her would rationalize that it had been years since they have seen each other, he had done as she asked and stayed so away and never sought her out. Should she feel guilty? Should she give Vi'ray a chance? She knew that young Padme was right all those nights ago, but could she look past her love for Obi-wan and find it in her heart to love the retired thief back? Perhaps in Vi'ray she could find some sort of purpose other than to rid the world of evil. A child, a family, a life, someone to grow old with, something that Obi-wan and her could never have. Questions and attempts at reason flooded her mind as she stared into the deep brown pools of Vi'ray's eyes.

"Princess are you alright?"

"Yes...sorry about that, I zoned out..." Kagome whispered as she went to move away from her Royal Guard but was ceased once again, "Princess..." He whispered as he lowered his head towards hers.

**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. **

Suddenly the communicator would begin to jingle in the sand where Vi'ray had aimlessly threw it. Growling out the man would release his hold on the Queen and would snatch it from the sand. Clicking it on he would glare at Ayem who had been the one to interrupt the moment as he watched Kagome grab her clothing and went behind a tree to change.

"What?"

"Oh! So testy! Queen Higurashi has a meeting tomorrow in Coruscant tomorrow that none of the representatives can attend in her place." Ayem stated as he looked at Vi'ray who was dripping wet, "Bloody hell man, what happened to you?"

"The Queen decided to make me go for a swim." Laughter filled the communicator, "You know full well Ayem that she does not want to go to Coruscant."

"I know that full well, but Vi'ray you know it's been years, she can't keep avoiding that planet forever if she plans on working with the Republic. Just keep the council away from her, take her to go things, you know how to make the Queen smile. Better than any of us that is for sure." Ayem replied, "I have to go, please remind her. Senator Palpatine will be meeting her at the loading docks to greet her." Rolling his eyes he would see Kagome had placed on a nearly see-though cover and still wore her bikini, the cover greatly resembled an Indian veil, with it's bright crimson color and several stitches.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned as she brushed out her hair walking towards Vi'ray who had been walking up the sand bank.

"You have a meeting tomorrow with Senator Palpatine," Vi'ray answered as he gathered their belongings, unable to look his Queen in the eyes.

"But isn't Senator Palpatine in..." Kagome's eyes would widen with anger, "No, no, most definitely not! I will not go!" Kagome hissed as she snatched up her clothing and practically ran up the back to head towards their transport.

"Yes well I'm so terribly sorry about that your majesty, I attempted to bring that valid point up and apparently you need to be there." Vi'ray stated as he grabbed her towel and pushed it over to her, "You should get dressed, you don't look like a queen,"

"And pray tell what is wrong with that?" Kagome would snap as her brown eyes filled with fury.

"You are the Queen of Naboo, you need to go to this meeting despite your fears. I will be beside you the entire time, but you can't live like this. Not anymore." Vi'ray said as he handed her the dress she had brought to change into. "I'll wait out here while you change." Kagome would then snatch her clothing up, obviously not to happy with she was being forced to do."

"Also do that bun thing I like princess!" Vi'ray called out at attempt to redirect her anger.

"SHUT UP VI'RAY!" Kagome yelled from the ship as she quickly changed into an emerald dress.

"You look beautiful..." Vi'ray would state as he stood behind her as she zipped up the back of her dress.

"Vi'ray..." Kagome would attempt at scolding but was cut off, "That's the dress that you gave me another chance in. I think that dress is lucky for me," He said as he set their belongings into the compartment as he readied their short-distance ship to head back to the palace.

Kagome and Vi'ray returned to palace late at night. Retreating into her room Kagome would strip her clothing and step into the shower. Allowing the hot water to cover her trembling flesh she would let out a soft sob. She couldn't understand why she was being tormented. To go to that place, with the mere chance that she could bump into him shattered her heart. For a good hour the Queen of Naboo would shower. Getting clean she placed on her pearl colored chemise, stepping out of the shower room she would see her fire-place had been lit and to see Vi'ray sitting down watching the flames.

"Vi'ray?" She called out. He had no longer been wearing his leather suit but a white shirt with a long pair of sleeping pants. "Since you complained you never see me without my suit, I placed this on to please my Queen." He stated as he stood up to look at Kagome. She was beautiful, the way her skin looked in the dim fire-lit light, the way her hair fell down the curve of her back, the way the chemise hugged her form; she was an angel. Upon looking at her face Vi'ray would notice that her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Sighing he would walk over to her bed and would part the covers and slide in, before patting the bed next to him. Kagome's eyebrows would knit together in bemusement as she held herself with her arms, "Come on princess, you know I won't bite." He whispered. Reluctantly the female would sit down on the bed and slip beneath the covers. "I promise, no funny business." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Pressing his chin against the top of her head, Vi'ray would suddenly feel her shaking softly and hear soft sobs come from the beautiful woman in his arms. "Shh. I'll be with you all day. I'll protect you. I promise." He whispered as he covered the two up before letting her cry herself to sleep in his arms.

The day would greet the two, and they would both start their day. Several of the handmaiden's shocked to see a groggy Vi'ray exit the Queen's room. Kagome would ready herself physically and mentally as she would board the ship 4 hours later with Vi'ray at her side. She was calm with the fact that he was there with her, in fact she never left his side. It would be merely hours before they would reach Coruscant. As they pushed through the atmosphere, Vi'ray would place his hand on top of the Queen's gloved one.

"Calm yourself Kagome..." She would whisper out to herself as the deck lowered so Vi'ray and Kagome could exit. Upon heading down the steps she would see Senator Palpatine who had a smile on his face, "Your majesty..." he bowed which Kagome returned with a curtsy. Blue eyes locked with brown as Kagome stood close to Vi'ray. The Senator would explain the predicament to the Queen and her guard as they made their way to the Senate. Apparently this whole meeting was so the Senate would be able to meet her, not as a senator but as Queen of Naboo. Everything was still the same, the texture, the smell, the lighting, the sounds...Kagome inhaled as she fought off the urge to cry, but had been immediately distracted as Vi'ray held his hand to the curve of Kagome's back. "Take a breath princess," Vi'ray leaned forward whispering in the Queen's ear. Placing on her noh facial expression Kagome would gracefully introduce herself to the Senate as Queen Higurashi. The senate seemed to adore her even more than when she was in the senate, everyone cheered except one person. Senator Palpatine.

The meeting was brief as she met with several of the senators, with Vi'ray firmly at her side.

"How good it is to see your face again! I was so sad when I saw that you had resigned!" Aldo from Corulag spoke as he shook hands with the Queen. "It is refreshing to see everyone again, almost makes me want to come back," Kagome would smile as Aldo patted her on the shoulder before leaving The Queen and her guard.

Inhaling softly she would look towards Vi'ray who had his charming as ever smile on his face. "How did I do?"

"You were wonderful as always Your Majesty," Vi'ray responded as his brown eyes looked past the Queen's head to see an all too familiar man. It was him. "Milady, did I inform you," he would state as he would place his hand on the curve of her back and would lead her in the same direction as the padawon Obi-wan was headed, "that I have a surprise for you?"

"A surprise? Vi'ray, I know you. You don't do surprises! You know, I don't know why I was so scared! I highly doubt I would see-"

"Kagom-" a voice would speak out but before Kagome could turn her head she would be lead to Bail Organa from Alderan.

"Kagome Higurashi, or should I say your majesty? Do you look lovely as ever?" Organa would bring Kagome's hand to his lips, "You still have this handsome man as your body-guard?" Organa would chuckle as Vi'ray stood next to Kagome checking his peripherals to make sure that the man named Obi-wan would not come up to the Queen.

"It has been far too long Senator Organa," Kagome smiled as she would hug the man, "But I fear I do have to get going apparently my Guard has a surprise for me,"

"Well I shall not keep you, stay well Your Majesty. Please come to Alderan for a visit sometime." Kagome would nod her head, "As to you Senator," it was then that Kagome and Vi'ray would start making their way out the doors, only to hear a muffle. "Ah Obi..."

Kagome would then turn her head to look to see what Senator Organa had been saying but had been whisked away with Vi'ray through the crowd of Senator's that had decided to stand outside the chambers. This helped Vi'ray as he led the Queen through the mass of people. As if on cue her transport was readied and in front of them. Vi'ray allowed the queen to enter and fasten himself in. The guard would then look up towards the entrance of the Senate Chambers to find his brown eyes locked with blue, smirking he would tap the top of the transport as he quickly got inside with the Queen. The transport was off.

At that point in time two brown robed men would stand outside the entrance and would be immediately followed by Senator Organa, "Is everything alright Master Qui-Gon? Young Kenobi?"

"I...thought I saw someone, perhaps just my imagination." Obi-wan responded as Qui-Gon would stare at where the transport took off too.

In the transport Kagome would watch as Vi'ray constantly looked behind them as if fearing someone were following them. "Vi'ray what is wrong?" Kagome questioned as she turned her head which only caused the guard to push down on her head, "You know you are the most hardest woman to protect sometimes?" Vi'ray growled as she grumbled at him.

"Where are you going to take me anyways?" Kagome questioned as she sat in her proper place.

"Well you are going to clean all that gunk off of your face, put on something nice, and you'll see where I am going to take you."

"It's not gunk, it's make-up!" Kagome retorted as she glared at the man in the back of the transport with her. "It's gunk if I can't see your beautiful face, how am I supposed to kiss you if you have layers of gunk on your face!" he joked following suit with the Queen. "Vi'ray!" She scolded as he let out a chuckle at her temper. On the outside he would put on a joking face but on the inside, his heart had been pounding, he really dodged a bullet. He truly couldn't imagine what would have happened if Kagome had seen him. She probably would have bowed down from being Queen, and went back to more simplistic jobs, perhaps as an advisor or a tutor. He didn't want to think about it, he was able to get her in and out there with as little conflict as possibly. Vi'ray however did know that Obi-wan and his master had seen him, especially his smirk.

"You know princess, you really should pay me more," He chuckled as the transport stopped at their destination. It was one of Coruscant's finest hotels. The guard would escort the Queen to her room and stood outside as he allowed her to shower and change. Within moments he decided to head down to main lobby as he went up to the front desk, "I need you to set me up with the finest seats in the Opera house, I need everything the works..." Vi'ray stated as he handed the front-desk associate the card. "You do know how expensive that is sir?" the lady would question. "I know, she's worth it." Vi'ray waved his hand as he wanted to make it as quick as possible. "Also throw in the booth to put cherry blossoms and lilies," Vi'ray would say as the lady was rapidly typing placing reservations for all the hot spots in town, "Also make dinner arrangements at a nice place, but not too fancy-"

"Sir, I'm a woman I know what she'll like." Sighing Vi'ray would rub the back of his head as the woman simply smiled. "Alright sir, all set. There will be a transport to pick you up within the hour. Inside will be an agenda for the night. Times and places for all the reservations. Good luck tonight sir." The lady would smile, "Also there is a jewelers area right there if it's that type of night." Vi'ray would look behind him and nod his head. What good was all the money he stole, if he couldn't use it on the woman he loved. Yes he loved her. He loved her from the moment that he kidnapped her.

An hour later Vi'ray would sit on the bed as he watched the television for the recent news, and Queen Higurashi was the number one hit. From Senator to Queen she had won the hearts of her people as well as the majority of the senate. Sighing he would see Kagome was still in the showering area. "Jeez how long does it take a woman to bathe?" He whispered and heard the door click open softly. Brown eyes would turn to see Kagome exiting the bathroom. She had her hair pinned into a side-bun with a few strands, dropping out of the bun, as a beautiful red Asian lily pinned into the bun. She whore a beautiful emerald strapless gown that hugged at her frame and gently swept out at the bottom. Several jewels were embedded on her bosom, that gently glittered down to her right hip which would soon bring attention to her matching heels. The Queen wore no make up other than simple lip-gloss and a small bit of mascara. She looked radiant, radiant enough to make Vi'ray's jaw literally drop. "You look..."

"I know...beautiful" Kagome finished as she held out her hand for his. He of course would not be garbed in anything but his leather suit but it still fit with the occasion. He would lead the Queen down the stair-case. Sure she was Queen of Naboo, but at this point in time, she felt like a princess. Sucking in a breath she would watch as the other guests and staff watched as the duo came down the spiral stair-well, gasps, and compliments emitting from their mouths. Kagome couldn't help but blush as Vi'ray would lead them out of the hotel towards a readied transport. "Milady." Vi'ray would bow as he held open the door.

"Well thank you kind sir," Kagome would say as she slipped into the transport and let out a big gasp. The transport had been filled with cherry blossoms, her favorite flower because it reminded her of home. "Vi'ray..." she let out a soft whisper as he slid in next to him. "Alright, alright Princess don't cry. You'll get gunk all of your face." He grinned as she lightly smacked his arm as he shut the door with his other hand. "Thank you." She whispered as she leaned over kissing Vi'ray's cheek.

The duo were completely unaware that as they had exited the hotel they had missed a very important person, a person with a pair of beautiful blue eyes, "So Senator Palpatine is right...Kagome is here...and with _him?_" Obi-wan's voice was low as he watched as the transport sped off.

x-x

A/N: So this one took me literally all day. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! Also I think a very good song to listen to this chapter is LOST- Life & Death theme from Sam Cox, just type that up in Youtube and you should find it. It's 22:23 minutes long. If you are not instrumental person that's okay too. Just a suggestion. That is what inspired me to type up this chapter through my aching fingers. So this chapter was MUCH longer than any of my other chapter's before, so please let me know how I did. I didn't feel right ending it any earlier than this so I didn't. I might make chapter's this long again, depending on the circumstance. Now for my reviewer replies! :)

**LittleNK: I know, I kind of cried inside typing it out. I had to watch a bunch of sad videos to really get in the mood for that part. I was dreading typing it out, but I think it went better than my original plan. Thank you so much for becoming a new reader of my fan fiction as well as reviewing. :) **

**Kedakumi: I think it was because they can't be conditioned to learn to let go or take yourself emotionally out of the situation. I felt bad doing it but I have to do it! :( I think that whether or not Obi-wan knew it was Qui-Gon he would understand, especially after these two years of consistent training. Thanks for reviewing dear! :) **

**Sleiwd: I know it was horrible. My boyfriend kind of was silent at that part too when I read it to him. I had to make Qui-Gon mean, but believe me he plays a more pleasant role in the future. **

**Spastic Freak: I bet you weren't think of this kind of reunion huh? ;) But yes, I feel terrible for Obi-wan but you have to understand that Qui-Gon is just looking out of Obi-wan's best interests. **

**YunaNeko: Thank you again for reviewing! :) **

**PuripuriBeth: Yeah he was pretty messed up when she left, but Kagome thought it was for the best. :( Thanks for coming to read and review my fan fiction. Always great to see another reader jump on board! :) **

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Thank you so much for that lovely review! Like I said it's wonderful to get new readers and reviewers. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Thanks to all my reviewers for keeping me motivated to type these up. I do however want to let you know that I will not be posting between October 25th and the 30th. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up! Don't forget to review! Have a great night everyone! :)


	15. F I F T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"If a few minutes of suffering could make me so angry, what would years of it do? Even a stone can be worn down with enough rain."  
― Arthur Golden, _Memoirs of a Geisha_

Song: Almost Lover – Fine Frenzy

"Hone your mind. Train it to focus on nothing but this exact moment. Feel the force course through you, feel it guide you." A deeper accented voice called out.

"Yes Master."

It had been 2 years since the day that changed him for what he convinced himself would be for the better. He had respected the Former Lady Senator's wishes and never sought her out, though there was numerous times where he wished to run away and find her; but how realistic would that honestly be? Kagome Higurashi had made it perfectly clear that they couldn't be together, hell...she even implied they probably weren't meant to be together. He had been confused that night as he was left to silence in the emptiness of her home. Obi-wan wouldn't have expected her to do this, it would be hard to even think that the woman slightly cared about him especially if she simply packed her things and left. Despite her actions, and his anger towards the situation he did leave a small fire of hope that she indeed did love him, even if it was a little bit. For a whole year he hadn't heard the name Kagome Higurashi until he had been completing a tracking mission which lead him to a high-end bar in Coruscant's business district. He had seen Queen Arminia of Naboo handing over her crown to Kagome Higurashi. His eyes couldn't pull away from the screen, "She hasn't aged a day..." Obi-wan whispered before finding the strength to continue his mission. That moment had been the first time in that one year, that he had honestly thought about her.

He had been so consumed with resuming his training that he thought little of things that could possibly distract him. Obi-wan was far more focused, ready for situations, and definitely more in-tune with the force. He had done a lot of growing up within the short-span of two years. Several missions and even talk of going through the trials, Obi-wan had been grateful for the chance to take on the trials. Qui-Gon seemed more relaxed as well which benefited their communication.

It had been 2 years since Kagome Higurashi had resigned from the senate, and yet it still felt awkward to walk the halls without the possibility of seeing the Senator. Obi-wan did not dwell on these thoughts as he and his master would make their way through the hall-ways, walking past Senator after Senator. Qui-Gon had been mentioning something but something had obviously had caught the Jedi's eye as his words had immediately ceased.

"Master?" Obi-wan would question as his eyes followed his master's to see a woman walking next to a man with an onyx leather suit. But there had been something familiar of that man. "Come my friend," Qui-Gon would state as their amiable pace had geared towards a more urgent one. "Ka-" Obi-wan would hear a reporter start but had been drowned out by the several other conversations in the area. Making their way through the mass of Senator's and reporters Obi-wan and Qui-Gon's eyes searched around the room from the top of the stairs until they came across the duo speaking to Senator Organa of Alderan. Obi-wan would squint his eyes as he attempted to make out who it had the male and female had been. Within the brief silences of multiple conversation's in the room Obi-wan was able to hear Senator Organa say "Or should I say Your Majesty, you look lovely as ever!" Obi-wan's heart would stop for a moment as his stomach had jumbled into a tangled mess. He had watched as Kagome and the male had left the Senate's chambers and had went outside. "Master Qui-Gon! Young Obi-wan, how are you?"

"Please excuse our haste, Senator Organa." Obi-wan stated as he ran past the other Senator's and pushed open the door to look towards the transport areas. Brown eyes met with Blue. Obi-wan would watch as the male would look up at him and would purposely smirk, there had been something about that man that irked him. Feeling his master stand beside him, they would both hear Senator Organa question "Is everything alright Master Qui-Gon? Young Kenobi?"

"I...thought I saw someone, perhaps just my imagination." Obi-wan responded as Qui-Gon would stare at where the transport took off too. 'W-what is this?' Obi-wan would think to himself as he felt his heart pounding. Did he honestly think that Kagome was here? Mentally clearing his mind he would look towards Qui-Gon who had been stroking his beard.

"My apprentice, I will need to be go to the Temple. I shall see you at there tonight."

"May the force be with you Master," Obi-wan bowed towards his master as he watched the older man beginning to leave. For a few moments Obi-wan would speak with Senator Organa, but not before the Senator of Naboo: Palpatine had walked up to the duo, "Ah, Young Kenobi. How are you?" Palpatine questioned as Senator Organa had took his leave.

"I am well, and how are you Senator Palpatine?" Obi-wan questioned as the Senator would place his hand on his shoulder as he led him back inside the Senate chambers. "Well Young Kenobi I do need to speak with you, I remember not too long ago you were very close with Kagome Higurashi who now is Queen of Naboo." Inhaling the Senator would look at Obi-wan as they walked into an office area, "Has the Queen made time to see you?"

"I..I had no idea that her Majesty was in Coruscant."

"Well I am glad I informed you! She has just been so terribly busy and that guard of hers...dear me what his name...OH! Vi'ray! My he keeps her majesty on her toes. Between us, I think that they are much more close than what they are letting on. But nonetheless here Young Kenobi, that there is the address to her Hotel. Good luck!" Senator Palpatine spoke as he handed Obi-wan a small piece of paper. Everything that he had heard caused his head to spin,"Vi'ray? Who is that Senator?"

"Oh! Word is that he used to be a Master Thief, and had even kidnapped people for a large sum. It made me feel ill that her Majesty would hire the likes of a low-life thief to protect her. Huhhmm. Something apparently caught her fancy, I suppose!" Palpatine chuckled his icy-blue eyes watching as Obi-wan stared at the paper in his hand. "You should go before it gets late."

"Thank you Senator Palpatine." Obi-wan would slowly state as he bowed before leaving the room. Was that familiar man...the one that kidnapped Kagome all those years ago? Why in the world would she hire a professional thief as her personal guard? Obi-wan's feet had led him outside, inhaling softly Obi-wan looked towards the sky as he made his way into a transport. "Take me to this address please." Obi-wan handed the driver the note and had taken the paper back when the driver nodded. His heart had been pounding, he had hoped that with everything in his heart that Senator Palpatine had been wrong, that she wasn't here and especially with...He could remember vividly how close the thief had been with her all those years ago. Anger should have bubbled up in him, but instead he focused back on Kagome. Was he ready to see her again? He wasn't in love with her anymore...right?

"We're here sonny," Obi-wan would hear the driver, and would look at what he owed and immediately paid him before exiting the transport. Looking up at the building, Obi-wan would think of what he should say to Kagome. "This is a mistake..." Obi-wan would mutter before looking through the glass doors to see the handsome guard speaking with the front desk agent. It was then that Obi-wan watched as the female attendant pointed towards the shop inside of the prestigious hotel, his blue eyes had caught what she had pointed at. It was a jewelry shop. His heart sunk into his stomach. "Is he honestly paying for everything with stolen money? How entirely tacky." Obi-wan whispered as he stood off to the side of the hotel leaning against the walling, out of direct sight of the entrance.

As the night became darker and more and more people decided to go out to dinner, Obi-wan continued to wait and wait. He could only imagine what had been going on that exact moment with the duo, upstairs in their hotel room...alone. Rubbing his face Obi-wan would realize how jealous he was. He then reminded himself that there was no reason for him to be out here, she had the right to move on with her life! He certainly did. Before he was about to turn his heel to leave he had saw an angel walk through the door. Her movements were all in slow motion for him, he was right...she hadn't aged a day. About to walk forward, anger crept back into his stomach as he watched as Vi'ray would exit as well.

Unnoticed, Obi-wan would glare at the transport as he would walk into the hotel and right up to the woman that had tended to Vi'ray an hour earlier, "I need to know where that man and Queen Higurashi are going tonight."

"Sir...that's confidential."

"This is Jedi business ma'am. Now please." Obi-wan stated as he felt several eyes staring at him, especially because he caused such a commotion. The woman reluctantly printed out the paper and handed it to the man, "Thank you very much," Obi-wan said curtly as he then ventured out the door. He scanned the information and then stuffed it into his pocket.

Kagome and Vi'ray had arrived at the Opera house and had been placed in one of the best scenic views of the entire house. Astonished that Vi'ray would do this sort of thing for her made her smile. The booth in the Opera house had been decorated with her favorite flowers, a bottle of champagne, over all the scenery, the atmosphere, it was all rather romantic. Kagome would smile as she watched and listened to the beautiful singers of Coruscant's finest. "Vi'ray, this was so sweet but you didn't have to do this.." Kagome whispered as she leaned over in her seat to whisper into his ear.

"Shh princess, just enjoy the-" Vi'ray would immediately silence himself as he quickly grabbed at Kagome's wrist and made her stand. "Shh." He whispered as he pressed her into the corner of the booth, the stall shielding her from view. It was then that Vi'ray would look around outside the hall of their booth,"Come." He hissed back into the room as he reached his hand back and immediately started walking down the hall with Kagome at his heels. "Vi'ray what is going on! The Opera just started!" Kagome hissed out as she watched as Vi'ray looked around in complete worry.

"Princess, just trust me we-"

"The Queen and the thief, I don't think I ever read that tale as a youngling." An oh-so familiar voice called out from behind the duo. Kagome and Vi'ray's heads whipped around to see the man named Obi-wan, standing and watching them as if they were an insects that needed to be exterminated.

"O...bi-wan?" Kagome breathed out as Vi'ray held her hand tighter. Of all the places, and all the times she would have expected to see him, to find him again, she never would have expected it to be like this.

"What the hell are you doing?" She had been startled as Obi-wan spoke to her in that manner. Vi'ray would tug her behind him, "Alright pretty-boy what do you want? Her Majesty doesn't want to see you. If you want to meet her then you need to make an appointment." Vi'ray would say as Kagome would peer out from behind him.

"No, I think now is a perfect time. Now I can see _exactly _why you decided to resign! You have the jack-pot! A kingdom, and a handsome guard, you really do have the 'works' don't you Kagome?" Obi-wan would state as he paced back in forth as if he were a caged beast.

"Obi-wan...I-" She had been cut off, which caused her flesh to tremble.

"I AM SPEAKING!" Obi-wan growled which caused several people to look out of their booths.

"Can we do this elsewhere?" Kagome would breathe as people started murmuring about the disturbance.

"Elsewhere? No...this is perfect! Isn't it romantic? No. I waited for two years, wondering why the hell you left. Nothing to go by but a letter, a fucking letter!"

Anger. Kagome would breathe in, realizing that Qui-Gon had been right all those years ago. "Obi-wan please...i'm begging you." she pleaded, her eyes locked with his; hoping, praying...

"Your majesty with all do respect I could care less what you want. As for you...how dare you! You're a common low-life thief and you think you are worthy to protect a Queen? I fear for Naboo's future with you at her side, as well as her majesty's own ignorance."

Kagome's breath hitched, "Obi-wan...you're breaking my heart." She stood out from behind Vi'ray, she was once again pleading to him. She expected him to be upset, but this...this was just cruel.

"Breaking _your _heart? I would have done _ANYTHING _for you. I would done what ever you wanted, but you left ME! Remember that? So really, who broke who's heart? I suppose that thing you call Karma came right back around and bit you hard,"

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as Vi'ray's eyes bore into Obi-wan's form, "How dare you talk to her majesty that way."

"Vi'ray...let's go..." Kagome whispered touching his elbow, pulling at it to make him come away with her, her hand was trembling against the leather of Vi'ray's suit.

"Yes Vi'ray go away with her, just to let you know that female there has commitment issues. Don't worry, she'll do the same thing to you as she did to me." Obi-wan said as he watched as Kagome shook her head gently.

"I don't know you anymore," Tears filling her betrayed brown eyes, Kagome would stare at him and for one moment, just one she actually thought he still loved her. Biting back a sob Kagome would whip her body around the flower falling out of her hair and onto the floor causing the flower's petals to fly off of the stem. The Queen ran as fast as she could, across the streets, through traffic, any way to get far, far away. As she ran she would fall onto the ground slashing open her leg on a broken bottle, the jagged cut seeping blood; but despite her pain she continued to run.

Vi'ray would continue to stand in the middle of the hall-way, his eyes filled with silent fury as Obi-wan continued to pace in a slower pace. From several booths the male duo could hear, "Are they going to fight, we should call the council."

"You. Come with me." Vi'ray said his face twitching in complete anger as he turned his heel to the man that held his Queen's heart. Without another word the male duo left the Opera House just as officials ran inside to inspect the disturbance. It took perhaps 5-7 minutes before they would be in a secluded area, the Opera House still visible in the distance. The area was an empty lot with a few street-lamps that would provide a source of light.

Vi'ray would face away from Obi-wan as he began to toss his gadgets and weapons onto the ground, "Throw your saber down boy," Vi'ray said as he turned around and cracked his knuckles. "You think you are man to act like that, then we shall fight like men."

Obi-wan would toss his saber onto the dirt to the right of him as he took a step forward, "Pray tell do you think you are some knight in shining armor?"

"More than you could ever be!" Vi'ray hissed as he threw his left fist towards Obi-wan's jaw and mentally growled when he saw Obi-wan dodged. Vi'ray was swift, and strong but it would appear that the padawon had been training over the past 2 years. The two men would fight catching glances from pedestrians, not wanting to get into a fight with a Jedi Knight and a Royal Guard. Blood, it covered chins, noses, cheeks, and knuckles. The duo had a decent fight, to the point where several people had even 'ooh'd and ahh'd' But upon hearing sirens in the distance Vi'ray had been caught off guard as he had been knocked onto his back with a leg sweep. Obi-wan had climbed onto of the disabled guard and began to repiticiously punch him square in the face but before he would throw another punch he looked down at the man that laid bloody beneath him, still chuckling through his pain. A pang of guilt cause Obi-wan to stand up and stare at Vi'ray "I have no need to kill you," Obi-wan stated as he turned his heel to walk away but had been shocked when the ground met his face. Vi'ray had grabbed at his feet and pulled them out from under the Jedi in training. Sitting down on Obi-wan's back, Vi'ray would continuously bash his face into the ground until he felt little to no resistance. Getting off of him, Vi'ray would stare down at his opponent, "You aren't half the man I am, you could never do what I do," Vi'ray spoke stumbling from foot to foot. Both had beat the other to a pulp. Vi'ray would pick up his belongings and would call for a transport as Obi-wan laid on the ground writhing in pain. Stumbling to the transport he would look at the people, "Call the Jedi-Temple to come pick him up," Vi'ray said as he fell into the transport.

Within minutes Vi'ray would have been leaning in the elevator as he waited to get up to the floor of his and Kagome's room. Opening the door with his throbbing hand, he would see Kagome sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Suddenly as the door clicked shut Kagome's eyes drifted towards Vi'ray. "Honey i'm home..." he whispered as he leaned on the walling, smearing a bit of blood in hid movements.

"Vi'ray dear lord what happened?" The look of worry and horror were evident on the Queen's face. "Did Obi-wan do this?"

"Shh princess," He whispered as he moved to enter the bathroom,"I'm going to clean up, can you call for them to get me some clothing please?" he said as he began stripping of his gloves.

"Yes..." She whispered as she shut the door allowing him privacy as he showered himself of all the blood.

30 minutes later Kagome sat on the bed with with a white-t-shirt and pajama pants another leather suit hanging in the closet as she continued to fiddle with the creases of the shirt. With the opening of the shower room, out came a bruised and cut Vi'ray. "Princess shut your eyes."

"Don't you have a towel on?" She questioned looking away as she held out the clothing for Vi'ray.

"Princess is now the time to flirt with me?" He chuckled as he took the clothing and placed on the pants, and then the shirt,"Alright." He said as he tossed his old suit into a bag. "It's late we should rest..."

"You don't want to talk about it?" She whispered as she watched him pull back the covers and slipped inside the king-sized bed.

"Talk about what?"

"You know what Vi'ray..." She said as she stood, she had wore a beautiful pearl colored chemise that had pearls embedded as straps.

"He's fine if you are wondering, he simply fought like men." Vi'ray said resting his head against the pillow as Kagome sat in the bed next to him.

"Vi'ray..." She whispered brushing his hair from his forehead.

Vi'ray would have his eyes drift down her form until he got to her leg,"What the hell happened?" He questioned as he noticed the red color to her leg as well as the long red scabbing.

"I fell."

"Klutz."

Kagome would glare at him, as he continued to trace his fingers against her scabbing,"Let me heal your wounds Vi'ray,"

He grabbed her hand as she moved to touch his skin,"No princess this is a hurt I would prefer over any other," he whispered kissing her finger-tips, "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going home the day after tomorrow, I do want to pick up some things." Kagome stated.

"Are you sure? You're okay with that?" Kagome would nod her head brushing his hair from his forehead again.

"I couldn't expect him to stay in love with me, or not be angry-"

"He didn't need to say the things he did. Bloody hell Princess...you haven't even passed anyone, and I mean ANYONE a passing glance, and he-"

Kagome would simply rest her head on Vi'ray's chest which caused him to immediately silence his words,"Thank you..." she whispered to him as she shut her brown eyes. Sighing Vi'ray pulled the covers over the two and reached over to shut off the light.

Another 6 months would pass as Kagome had visibly placed the incident behind her, she resumed her position as Queen and had dealt with the aggravation of the Trade Federation constantly blockading the trades between Naboo and several nearby star-systems.

Vi'ray would watch as a beautiful Queen sat watching the fire crackle in the fire-place as the snow began to blizzard outside on the balcony. "Princess?" he called out as his hand had rested within his pant pocket to feel a small suede box. He had carried the box everyday for 6months, waiting for the right time, and right place. He had briefly implied marriage, but she had always seemed incredibly distant afterwards. Swallowing his saliva he walked up next to the princess to see a brown robe resting on the right arm of the chair of where she sat.

"Hm?" She asked looking up at Vi'ray, her brown eyes staring up at him. She had looked even more beautiful as the fire-light danced over her features.

"Are you alright princess?" He whispered touching her shoulder. She would remain silent as she turned her face back towards the fire, "It was 3 months ago Vi'ray, i'm fine..." She whispered as her hand reached for his. He knew how much it hurt her, how she still cried in the shower, or even in her sleep. Vi'ray had loved his Queen, and would do anything to help her, to make her happy again. Vi'ray would squeeze her hand and become suddenly surprised when she stood up to look him in the eyes. "Vi'ray..." She whispered.

"Yes princess?" he questioned before he realized that the Queen had placed her hands on either side of his face and her soft pillowly lips had pressed against his. The sensation, the way his heart had down flips within his chest...but despite his pleasure and amazement of the kiss he could tell something wasn't right. She wasn't ready. Placing his hands on her shoulders he would push her back slightly, "V-Vi'ray!" she called out obviously surprised at his actions, "Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"You know how I feel about you princess, and you know that I would do anything in the world for you. But I want you to be sure that you are ready, that you really feel the same." he said as her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry..." She whispered as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what came over me..." she continued as she looked up at him, "Come on Princess, tomorrow is a big day, we have a meeting with the Viceroy tomorrow. Do not dwell." Vi'ray stated as he led her to her bed. As he kissed her forehead he would turn to walk out of the door but would halt when he heard her voice.

"Vi'ray I do love you." she said with a sincere voice, her hands on her lap.

"And I love you too princess." He stated walking out and shutting the door, "But you're not in love with me," He whispered rubbing his eyes as he sighed making his way to his own chambers.

_fin-_


	16. S I X T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Guys have a level of insecurity and vulnerability that's exponentially bigger than you think. With the primal urge to be alpha comes extreme heartbreak. The harder we fight, the harder we fall.  
- John Krasinski _

_Obi-wan,_

_I know you are probably reading this and wondering where I have gone. I have left Coruscant and have resigned from my position in the Senate. Please, I am begging you to not look for me. Despite how you feel right now, I do love you, and there is no doubt that you love me. What we had was beautiful, and will always be apart of me...even if it was for a little while. But just because we love each other doesn't mean we should be together...and maybe were never supposed to be together. And I know that if I stayed...you would stay with me forever and that's why I will always love you Obi-wan...but it's done for us._

_Goodbye._

_KH._

Even now after all those years, he still kept the letter that she had left for him. It had been 6 months since the incident on Coruscant, and looking back on it part of him wished to apologize, wanted to seek her out. He could vividly remember the hurt in her eyes as the tears began to pour down her rosy cheeks. She had been so beautiful that night. Ultimately he had said his peace. Rubbing his temple Obi-wan would stare up at the ceiling, it had been night and he could not find the will to sleep. For years he rarely thought about her, for years he had believed that she was a part of his past—but now...everything was jumbled within his mind.

He had heard that the Queen had returned to Naboo as if nothing had happened, as if the confrontation never existed. The anger he felt that night had completely disappeared leaving nothing but a numb sensation in his heart. Qui-Gon had picked him up and was surprised when Obi-wan answered his master truthfully. They never spoke of it again. Was this how Obi-wan and Kagome would live for the rest of their lives, never speaking of heartbreaking moments?  
Sighing Obi-wan would turn to look at the clock to see the bright green numbers had beamed an obnoxious 4:23 AM. Groaning Obi-wan would look back towards the ceiling,"Why did she even have to come back?" He whispered. Suddenly he felt a presence outside of his room and he would immediately stand, quickly placing on his robe and making sure his saber was at his side.

With his bare feet on the ground Obi-wan would move towards the door to see Qui-Gon, Master Windu and Master Yoda with grim looks on their face. "Come with us Young Kenobi," Obi-wan still wide-awake would shut the door behind him and follow the Jedi Masters.

"What is going on?"

"Ayem, and Keyi had contacted us...The Queen has not returned from her negotiations with the Trade Federation, they fear for the worse." Master Windu answered as the stars twinkled all over the Coruscant sky. "We are sending yourself and Master Qui-Gon to retrieve her majesty,"

"Isn't there anyone else that could do it?" Obi-wan questioned which greatly surprised Master Qui-Gon.

"No, there is only the Jedi-Council and you two. The rest of our forces are dealing with the Border disputes on Trayfarnaan, as well as the several riots dealing with the Trade Federation. So it you that will go,"

Yoda, at the corner of his eye would watch Obi-wan with great curiosity, "Feel the disturbance as well, you do," Yoda nodded as Obi-wan looked towards the green Jedi Master.

"We shall take off immediately, come my friend," Qui-Gon bowed towards the other two Jedi. "May the force be with you,"

"And may the force be with you both as well." Master Windu bowed his head.

"Young Kenobi, remember what I have taught you hmm?"

Nodding the Padawon would follow at his master's heels, unsure if taking this retrieval mission would be a very good idea.

**1 hour earlier**

"Your majesty?" Kagome would hear coming from the door as she had been preparing for the day of negotiations with the Viceroy of the Trade-Federation. "Padme? Good Morning Darling come in," Kagome would let out a smile as she watched as her student made her way into the chambers. "Vi'ray told me to ask you..if I could come along to observe the negotiations."

Kagome's lips would purse together as she patted the seat next to her on the bench in front of the mirror, "I'm sorry Padme darling, but this time around you won't be permitted to come,"

"But-"

"Padme...you know how violent these things can get. I couldn't bear it if something ever happened to you."

"But Kagome, how am I supposed to learn if I cannot watch you?" Sighing Kagome would stand as she had finished her hair, "I will take you some other time, but for now...the Trade Federation is unpredictable and I am unsure of what could happen if things decide to turn for the worst."

As Padme let out a soft sigh of disagreement, a handsome Vi'ray would knock on the door-frame. "Milady?" he called out his eyes gazing over her majesty's form. Kagome had passed a few glances at the handsome guard but left it at that. Still slightly embarrassed over last night she kept little to no eye-contact. Padme had bowed and walked towards Vi'ray, "When are you going to ask her?" she whispered as she nudged him walking past the him by the door. "Have a safe trip milady and may you both come back to us safe." Padme had grown fond of Vi'ray and had thought of him as an older brother, someone that she could see marrying the Queen. On several occasions Vi'ray had set the young woman straight, explaining that the Queen had loved someone very, very much and that sort of love you just don't get over.

"You look ravishing Milady, shall we depart?" he asked, ignoring young Padme's question. Kagome would have nodded as she walked over to Vi'ray. The two had made their way to the ship, with as little conversation as possible. The Viceroy's ship had been placed on the outskirts of the planet in space which lead to little time of travel. It had been approximately 6 in the morning as they arrived on the Viceroy's ship. The Queen and her guard would step off of the ship and had been escorted to the Viceroy within minutes of her arrival. "See Vi'ray, now this is diplomatic reasoning."

Vi'ray would simply remain silent as he continue to keep close to the Queen. On these missions you never knew what you could expect. "Ah Queen Higurashi, a pleasure to see you and your guard. Shall we discuss a treaty?" Viceroy would say as he met the duo in the hall way. Kagome and Vi'ray would follow the Viceroy and would head into an empty room. "What is the meaning of th-" Kagome would start as the door locked behind the two. The Queen would then feel Vi'ray grasp at her side and pull her back. "Kagome stay next to me."

"Well, well Viceroy you have done an excellent job..." Kagome would then watch as Darth Sidious' hologram was placed in front of them. "Your majesty, what a wonderful thing to see you again."

"Sidious." Kagome whispered as she felt Vi'ray place her behind him. "What the hell do you want?" Vi'ray's eyes darted towards the ceiling as a circular panel came down revealing a figure wearing garments that were very familiar to him. The person had been masked and armored. "What the hell do you think you are doing Sidious?!" Vi'ray's yelled as he clenched his fists.

"So Brave, so gallant...so pointless," Sidious would say as the masked figure would make it's way over to Kagome who had been immediately blocked, "Touch her and I'll kill you." Vi'ray growled as the figure simply placed it's gloved palm towards Vi'ray and within a second Vi'ray flew into the nearby wall. "VI'RAY!" Kagome called out as she went to run towards him but had been stopped as her hair had been tugged from it's bun and sent Kagome's head in a jerking motion.

"KAGOME!" Vi'ray cried out as he stood charging towards the masked figure with his left fist aiming for the body of the figure, in attempts to upper-cut it. Instead the figure quickly released Kagome's hair and had grabbed Vi'ray's fist and clenched it tightly, "W-What are you?" it's speed was impeccable, strength was- Vi'ray let out a scream of pain as the figure gripped Vi'ray's hand harder and harder until CRACK. "oopsie." The voice sounded like a droid as it bent Vi'ray's arm towards him from causing all the bones in his forearm to break as well. "K-KAGOME RUN!" Vi'ray yelled before the figure had grasped at his throat with it's other hand. There had been something that Vi'ray had seen within the tinted mask that made him absolutely horrified.

"Vi-ray! NO!" Kagome screamed as a bright light illuminated the room. Suddenly the figure with astronomical speed would leg sweep the Queen causing her to become light-headed. This person was so strong and quick, something Vi'ray nor Kagome had ever witnessed. "V..i'ray..." she whispered as she watched the figure turn back towards her loyal guard. His lips had been moving gently as if he had been saying something to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Her eyes focused on the red light-saber that had been drawn.

"No..." she whispered as she moved to sit up and attempted to stand. Before Kagome had realized what was going on she had watched as the Saber had pierced through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall, the figure would twist it causing Vi' ray to scream out in pain as his body continued to spasm. Kagome would then tackle the figure towards the ground causing the saber to lose power and drop to the ground in sync with Vi'ray. Within the few second given to her, Kagome would attempt to crawl towards her guard, her nails clawing into the floor, "Vi'ray hold on...hold on I'll heal you!" Kagome's eyes were filled with tears as she was mere inches from him before she had been yanked back causing her to slide on the floor. The figure had been standing leaning forward on it's front leg before making it's way over to Vi'ray who had been spasming over the pain he had been enduring. The figure had grabbed at Vi'ray's head one on top and one on his chin, "Say good-bye."

"P-Please n-no! I'm beg-"

"SAY GOOD-BYE!" Kagome felt the tears gushing out of her eyes as she crawled before Vi'ray who had been staring at her a smirk on his face as he reached out to touch her cheek. "R..run..." he whispered as the blood began pouring out of the hole in his chest. "Vi'ray hold on please! What do you want?! Please just don't hurt him!"

"I've done my duty princess now it's time to do yours..." Vi'ray whispered,"I love you princess..." the former-thief whispered as he cupped her chin. "How touching. FINISH IT!" Darth Sidious growled before he suddenly would finish with "STOP! They know the Queen is here. Get her out of here Xan." Sidious hissed, "The thief will die soon enough." he cackled as he ended the link. Kagome would continuously mutter 'No...no! NO! NO!' As she watched as the figure known as Xan would release Vi'ray's head allowing him to drop into a pool of his own blood. Kagome would attempt to touch him but had been yanked back by Xan who punched her in the stomach causing her to slowly black out, the last thing that she had seen was the image of Vi'ray reaching out towards her as she was thrown onto Xan's shoulder.

"Princess..." he whispered, knowing in that moment how Obi-wan felt when Kagome had been kidnapped before his eyes.

On the loading docks approximately 10 minutes later two Jedi knights had exited their ship as they looked around the area, "We must make haste, I do believe that they know of our presence," Qui-Gon muttered as he and Obi-wan had ran through the corridors and had come across a locked door. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan should shove in their sabers as they attempted to burn themselves through the door. Accomplishing their goal they kicked open the door and had seen Vi'ray laying down in his own blood.

"Vi'ray?!" Obi-wan called out as he put away his saber.

"Just in time pretty-boy," Vi'ray coughed softly as he held his own shoulder, "Listen there isn't much time. Darth Sidious had hired someone...or something, to take Kagome. Do not underestimate this 'thing'. Broke my damn arm. Hah...just remember things are not as they seem..." Vi'ray whispered as he grabbed onto Obi-wan's arm, "Go there isn't much time," His voice was getting raspy, as the attempts to breathe became more painful with each and every breath. Qui-Gon would look to the only other door in the room and had ventured towards it, "Obi-wan...I need to speak to you alone..."

Qui-Gon would simply nod and continue onward as Obi-wan stayed put. "You had everything all wrong...that night..." Vi'ray started as he leaned against the wall the best he could, "S-she never stopped loving you...no matter how hard I tried, no matter...how much I loved her...she never stopped..." Vi'ray whispered, "She left...because you would have been reported... exiled...she wanted...to give you..your best chance...to be...happy..." Obi-wan's eyes narrowed at the news, "She never...loved me...she's always...loved you...and this..." Vi'ray would mutter as he reached into his pocket and dropped it into Obi-wan's hand, "this...I was...never meant to give...her this...it was always...you"

Obi-wan looked at the box and then back at Vi'ray who was struggling to keep his eyes awake, "Tak...e care of her...okay...?" He whispered.

"I will..."

"NO A PLEDGE!" Vi'ray yelled with what was remaining of his strength, "I...promised to die before anything would happen to her..."

"I promise to protect her, and take care of her until I breathe my last breath...that is my oath to you." Obi-wan whispered loud enough for Vi'ray to hear. Grinning Vi'ray gripped Obi-wan's shoulder as he stared up at the light. "Heh..." he chuckled coughing up blood.

"She...was right...you're not...all that ...bad..." Vi'ray's voice was soft as his brown eyes soon became motionless as the light left his eyes. He had died. The last thing he had seen was the beauty of Kagome's smiling face.

Obi-wan would say a silent prayer for the guard that kept to his word and protected Kagome the best that he could. Standing Obi-wan would look in the blue suede box. "Was meant for me to give to her?" Obi-wan whispered as he realized that he had been all wrong about everything. Shoving the box into his robe Obi-wan would grasp at his saber and rush off after his master. He needed to find her...he needed to save her.

Heading into the loading area for pods Obi-wan would see his master had been viciously fighting the masked warrior. Blue eyes would scan over the area to see Kagome who would have been unconscious in an open space pod. With a fierce jolt of power Obi-wan would launch himself closer to the battling duo, "How wonderful!" Qui-Gon cried out as his saber met with Xan's. "You decided to join us!" It was then that Obi-Wan drew his saber and had actually took over the battle from Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had been amazed at his student's vigor, the way he fought, but it could only mean one thing. Icy blue eyes darted towards Kagome who had been unconscious. He had been fighting for..._her. _Qui-Gon and Obi-wan would have Xan cornered as she then raised her hand to pull several of the ceiling pieces to the ground towards the Jedi-Knights. "Until next time kids," Xan's robotic voice would chuckle before the two had dodged the massive pieces of metal. Xan took this opportunity to flee, getting into a pod Xan would take off into space leaving the Jedi Knights and the Queen of Naboo. Obi-wan would wait a moment before rushing back towards Kagome who had been slightly stirred awake. "O...bi-wan?" She questioned as her heart pounded within her ears. "I'm here..." he whispered rubbing her cheek with his hand.

Kagome whispered obviously still lacking strength, she looked around for an extra person, "Where...is...Vi-" she started but had been cut off,"He passed away..." Obi-wan said as he helped Kagome stand.

"He...wh-what?" She whispered as her heart broke at the news.

"He's in a better place, nothing could have been done..." Obi-wan whispered as he touched her shoulders as he watched as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"I should have never come. If I had not been so stupid to think that..."

"Come we must leave this place and return to Naboo.." Qui-Gon stated as he motioned towards the door, obviously deep in thought. Obi-wan would help Kagome through the corridor as she had a blank expression on her face. Walking through the room where she had been ambushed she would see Vi'ray's body come into view. "Oh...Vi'ray..." She whimpered as she rushed towards him her hand touching his chest, "Wake...up! PLEASE!" She cried out as she attempted to heal him, or bring him back to life, but it was to no avail. The moment she pressed her face to his shoulder that she had fell asleep on so many times, cried on, smacked, punched, laughed into, she could hear his voice, _"I've done my duty princess, now it's time to do yours."_

Inhaling his scent one last time Kagome would pull her head back and move to shut his eyes, "We must take him back to Naboo..." Kagome said as she stood, turning her head to look back at the Jedi Knights.

"Yes Milady." Qui-Gon responded as he and Obi-wan would reach to pick up the man that died to protect the Queen; a noble death. Kagome would walk forward as she wiped the tears from her eyes, opening the hatch Kagome would walk inside as she cleared a place for Vi'ray's body. She would sit down in the area outside of the pilot's hub as they readied everything and would start up the ship. Upon their distance traveled Kagome would stare out at the stars, _"See Vi'ray, now this is diplomatic reasoning." _She remembered saying as she then would sigh softly.

"Obi-wan come in here and let me speak to you both," Qui-Gon stated as he quickly placed the plane on auto-pilot. Obi-wan would stand next to the seat Kagome sat in, "It was me, that told Kagome to leave." Qui-Gon started, "I feared the path you had been flirting with had been one to the dark-side, but it appears I had been wrong all this time,"

"You were..." the pieces began coming together for Obi-wan.

"You were right though Master Jedi, the anger that I had seen in him. It scared me. If I am the key to his straying, then I shall leave again. I shall do whatever it takes."

"No Kagome. Did you not feel it? The moments he was fighting that warrior...Obi-wan was unbelievably powerful. Protecting you...gave him so much strength. He just needed to be redirected."

"Master?"

"Forgive me, for securing his future. I and the Council was wrong about attachment...we are stronger when we have someone to protect..." Qui-Gon stated.

"Are you...saying it is okay for us to be together?" Obi-wan tested the words on his lips as he looked down at Kagome who had been looking up at him. Their hearts had skipped a beat as they felt that pull once more.

"I give you my blessing, but I cannot guarantee the Council's..." Qui-Gon would say as he watched Obi-wan bend down in front of Kagome.

"Well if that's the case... Kagome Higurashi...will you marry me?" He whispered opening the blue suede box that revealed a beautiful ring, it had been a halo designed ring with several diamonds around the larger diamond.

"Kagome?" he whispered looking up into her eyes as she stared down at him in shock.


	17. S E V E N T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Those eyes. The way he looked right... right down into me." - Maggie "City of Angels"

Song: "Last Kiss" - Taylor Swift

"Kagome...?" Obi-wan would breath out. She had been staring at him blankly, as if the words didn't register completely within her head. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that the man that knelt in front of her was the man she loved with all of her heart, but- "Obi-wan..." Kagome whispered as her eyes scanned over the ship as Qui-Gon would stare at the Queen of Naboo. Due to her silence, Obi-wan would truly question whether the deceased guard had been wrong, perhaps the distance between the two had made them- different. Maybe they weren't in love at all, maybe-

"I truly think that we need to give Vi'ray a proper funeral..." Kagome whispered as she stood her eyes narrowed as her facial expression had completely changed. "If you'll excuse me." Her voice was once again equally as soft as her previous words. Obi-wan would watch as she had slid out from her seat to walk towards the place where Vi'ray's body had been resting. Sitting down next to his body that had slowly began losing warmth. Placing her small hands onto his olive skinned one, Kagome would lower her head as she fought of the urge to cry. There had been no doubt that she loved Obi-wan and she loved him, and the fact that they had Qui-Gon's blessing...was well overwhelming. "Vi'ray..." she whispered as she gazed up at his face, and saw that he actually looked as if he was sleeping peacefully.

Marriage. Something Kagome told herself she would never do. But it was Obi-wan that asked her; how many dreams did she have where they were able to be together, able to love, be able to start a family? Kagome's breath hitched as the ship began to shudder. "W-What?" Kagome had rested her head against the bed that Vi'ray laid on, "I fell asleep?" She whispered as she pulled her hand away from Vi'ray now cold one. She watched him and felt a pool of guilt; why did she feel as if she were betraying him? She knew he loved her, but he made it perfectly clear that he wanted her to be in love with him. She wasn't in love with him.

"Your Majesty we have arrived at Naboo..." Kagome would look to see Qui-Gon standing at the threshold of the room, "Milady...I do want to apologize again."

"Master Qui-Gon, I understand why you did it...but as of right now I cannot answer Obi-wan." She spoke, standing gracefully as she stood in front of the Jedi Knight. "Please respect my patience." She said curtly as she waited for him to move, which he did within a few paused moments.

"Kagome you don't owe anyone your happiness," Qui-Gon stated as she made her way to the door to exit the ship. The Queen had turned her head to look at the older man, "Especially a dead man, he would want you to be happy." She jerked her head to look forward as several people had met her at the landing spot.

"Milady? What happened?!" Ayem and Keyi had been there, "Milady where is..."

"Call Coroner Furu," Kagome stated blankly as she walked past Ayem and Keyi with little Padme hot on her heels.

"Your Majesty why do we need Mr. Furu?" Padme questioned as she sped her pace up to walk behind the Queen's agile pace, "Vi'ray has been murdered." Kagome replied which caused Young Padme to stop dead in her tracks. "Murdered?" She whispered. Padme's heart fell as she watched the Queen's icy pose and facial expression. Padme though young, watched and realized how broken the Queen had been; but what could she honestly say or do? Padme would simply stand on the cold cobblestone walk-way leading up to the palace, "Come young one you'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long," an accented voice said behind Padme, it had been Qui-Gon. Behind the taller man, Padme would see Ayem and Keyi speaking to another man, much younger than the man before her. Padme would be walked into the warmth of the palace as her eyes locked onto the man by the ship. His robe...was that the same on that Kagome had tucked away in her night-stand?

Upstairs, outside the most beautiful room in the palace Kagome would stand outside her own chambers. Her fingers were nearly touching the door knob as she couldn't find the strength to walk in. Sucking in a breath the Queen would grasp the door knob with trembling fingers and would push open the door. The way the room looked had been a spitting image of when she had raced into this room years ago with the hopes of seeing someone else...but instead she had been blessed with a thief. Tears began to fill her chocolate eyes as she shut the door behind her.

She had remembered everything from Ayem and Keyi sitting in the chairs and then the light of the balcony seeping into the room. Kagome hadn't realized that her feet led her to the balcony, part of her truly believed that it was a dream and that Vi'ray would have been standing out on the balcony watching over the city below. But sometimes just because you believe something, doesn't mean it's true.

"Vi'ray..." she sobbed as she leaned against the palace walls and slid down to sit on the snowy flooring. One might think she would have been upset about being kidnapped, or even possibly her encounter with Sidious, but in her past she has endured enough evil, as well as being abducted for multiple reasons, so she had grown accustomed to the fact that she would probably always be abducted for some reason. But it was none of those reasons that she had been upset, she was crying because she had lost a comrade, lost a friend. She would have been content with being abducted, but the fact that someone had died for her, shattered her heart. Vi'ray was a kind man, that loved her unconditionally and now he was dead, because of _her._Guilt lingered within her chest as she soon took into consideration that the man she herself had unconditionally loved asked her to marry him which sent her guilty feelings into a frenzy. Would Vi'ray feel as if she was betraying him?

Shaking her head Kagome would hear her door open and then close. "Kagome?"

"Padme darling?" Kagome whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes to see Padme rushing over to hug her Queen and her friend.

Downstairs in the library, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon would sit. Obi-wan had been silent as he fiddled with the box within his fingers, "Do you think it wise that I asked her master?" Obi-wan questioned, breaking the silence.

"My friend, I believe that it was long over-due..."

"But Master do you think that perhaps we are two different people now? Not only that but have changed dramatically?" Obi-wan grumbled before letting out a confused sigh, "Not only that Master, but what if she simply doesn't want to marry me because...we don't know each other anymore?"

"Calm your mind my padawon...you must remember why Kagome had left and all of the events that have transpired between then and now. She is grieving. Though it was over-due, the only person that had been with her all this time since leaving the Senate has been Vi'ray, and now he has died. I do believe that Kagome will answer you in due time, but for now we must discuss the events that had occurred on the Viceroy's ship."

"We should inform the council..."

"We have a communicator you can use, Keyi will take you." A familiar voice would say as they walked into the library. It had been Ayem whose eyes had locked with Obi-wan's.

"I shall be back my Young Padawon," Qui-Gon said as he pulled himself up from his chair, walking past Ayem he would touch the man's shoulder, "Do not give him too much of your anger." Qui-Gon stated as he left the room to follow Keyi.

"Ayem."

"Why did you come back?"

"She needed to be rescued..." Obi-wan stated as he stood as he was toe to toe with the man.

"No, she was already rescued from you by Vi'ray. Do you know it has been years and still Milady loves you? I haven't the faintest idea why but she does." Ayem would state as anger would boil within his eyes.

"Did you have something to say or are you going to scold me with everything I already know?" Obi-wan spoke in a low-tone.

"Vi'ray's body is being cleaned and prepared for his ceremony. I assume you are going to be there to honor the man that picked up the pieces?"

"Pieces? She left me! I understand why now, but she left me! I had no one there to pick up the pieces for me!" Obi-wan growled and had been startled as he was shoved him some.

"How dare you?! Kagome resigned! Resigned so you could have a good life! Live out your dreams! You think I hadn't heard about the scuffle on Coruscant?! Vi'ray told me everything! How you EMBARRASSED HER! I ought to beat you down here!"

Obi-wan's memories would be taken back to how he treated her, how he had screamed, degraded her. His heart fell into his stomach as he found it hard to breath, it was then that he sat back in his chair. Ayem looked at Obi-wan in confusion as he did not react in the fashion he thought he would.

"I do deserve that I suppose. I was arrogant, and a fool." Obi-wan said as he leaned forward so his face was parallel with his knees, his finger tips laced together as if he had been praying. "You know Ayem...Vi'ray told me what happened, everything and he gave me the ring he bought for Kagome...told me it wasn't meant for him to give but was always meant for me to give to her. So I asked her to marry me, she looked petrified. I've completely lost her. She probably doesn't even know who I am anymore..."

Ayem's eyes would narrow as his rage subsided, "Boy...she is grieving."

"That's what everyone is saying."

"Did Kagome inform you?" Obi-wan would curiously look at Ayem as he spoke, "Appears not. When she had been kidnapped by Vi'ray all those years ago, the man that hired Vi'ray was named Darth Sidious. Sidious is a sith, and quite honestly we hadn't heard anything before now. I am assuming that all of this is Sidious' doing."

"Kagome mentioned nothing about a Sith!" Obi-wan breathed.

"It's a matter of accomplishing things at the right time and right place." A female's voice came from the door-way behind Ayem. "If I were to announce that the Sith were here there would have been a universe out-cry. It was and is my duty to take care of this issue."

"Milady." Ayem would turn to bow towards his Queen. "I am going to Padme Amidala's home to inform her mother and father of Vi'ray's demise. I trust you will be at the ceremony tonight Obi-wan?" She questioned as her brown eyes seemed so terribly confused and sad all together. Simply Obi-wan would nod his head, "Let me come with you." Obi-wan stated as he stood in front of her.

Shocked Kagome would simply watch his blue eyes watch her with intensity which caused her to turn away. "I'll be fine, I shall see you at the ceremony." She whispered as she turned her heel to leave the palace. "Come Padme," She said as she opened the door for them to leave.

Obi-wan felt his heart drop within his heart, but then felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Give her time, she'll come around." Ayem whispered as he left Obi-wan to his thoughts.

It had been snowing once more as Kagome and Padme kept each other close, Kagome's eyes to their forwards as they made it through the city. Padme remained silent as the two women had reached the Amidala's home. "Mama, Papa I'm home. Kagome is with me."

"Oh! Shame on you child she is your Queen!" a male's voice would call out from the kitchen.

"Vargas, it's fine you know you are like family to me. How are you two?" Kagome questioned as she took off her footwear and had ventured into the home to greet Adia and Vargas. "I have something to tell you..." Kagome stated as all of them had sat at the table.

"Oh dear..."

"Vi'ray was killed during negotiations with Viceroy..."

"Dear..." Vargas whispered rubbing Kagome's shoulder. "He's in a better place...That man would have gladly died before a hair was hurt on your head." he whispered as Kagome's eyes stared at the wooden table.

"Vargas darling will you fetch some wood for the fire?" Adia asked as her eyes continued to stay on Kagome. Nodding his head he kissed his beautiful wife and daughter's head as he went outside. "Kagome look at me..."

"Adia?" Kagome's brown eyes peered up at the mother of Padme, who had always treated her like she was her own daughter.

"Vi'ray loved you, but he wouldn't want you to be doing this."

"Exc-"

"Oh dear child, I wasn't born yesterday! You feel guilty he is dead, he did what he needed to do to protect you. Kagome. He wouldn't have blamed you. You need to continue on." Adia continued as she placed her hand over the Queen's. "All he wanted was your happiness, besides I doubt this is the last that you'll see him, you and I both know that."

Kagome knew that everything that Adia had said was true but there was still... "Ah, something more? Let me hear it."

"Obi-wan asked me to marry him." Kagome whispered as Aida's eyes widened.

"The Jedi?" Adia questioned as her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why haven't I ever heard of Obi-wan?" Padme's eyebrows had been knit together in frustration as she had evidently been kept out of the loop. Not only that, the Queen failed to tell her she had been asked for her hand.

"Padme you're still young. I had no need to bog your mind with all of my issues." Kagome replied, "And yes the Jedi. He had saved me, otherwise I would have been kidnapped."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything?"

"Child! You left that poor man with no answer?" Adia chastised.

"Poor man? Don't you remember how he treated me?" Kagome snapped, obviously disagreeing with Adia.

"You think he was in his right mind when he did it? Kagome he saw you with a smile and with a handsome man that obviously loved you, could you blame him for being angry and jealous?" Adia chuckled. "Men are proud creatures, but they do get jealous. As for him asking you to marry him. Good for him."

"Good for him?" Padme questioned obviously still upset about being left out of important information.

"Child he loves you. The love you feel isn't just the type of love you toss away. It's the type of love that pulls you two together, the type that you knew after 3 seconds that you loved each other. Child I have seen more years than you, and believe me when I tell you if you should marry the man, you shouldn't fear that you've changed. You and he both compliment each other's personalities. Do you love him?"

Kagome stared at Adia, shocked that she would be so blunt about the whole situation, "Do you love him?" Adia questioned once more.

"Well I.."

"No darling, it's a yes or no. You know the answer."

It was then that Vargas came in from the snowy outside, "It's starting to blizzard out there." Vargas informed as Kagome continued to stare at Adia.

"I suppose I need to get going. The ceremony will proceed in an hour. Would you like for me to send a transport?" Kagome questioned as she stood hugging everyone before placing on her foot-wear.

"We'll be fine darling, we shall see you there." Adia spoke as she stood from her seat.

"I'll see you soon..." Kagome whispered as she continued to ponder what Adia had said. She continued to walk and walk until suddenly she bumped into something hard. "OH! Dear! I'm sorry!" Kagome gasped out as she was held into place, but it was then that she felt something entirely wrong. Jerking herself back she had looked at who she had bumped into, "Si-"

"Your Majesty, I had heard the news, terrible thing it is that Vi'ray had died," The familiar voice called out within the city square. Pursing her lips Kagome would look at him as she had grit her teeth, "Senator Palpatine, I do wish to inform you that the ceremony is a private one." Kagome said as she straightened her self up despite the icy ground beneath her, "I do believe I should make haste."

"As you should, but be careful your majesty, you might not know who is lurking in the shadows." Senator Palpatine warned as he ventured off into the darkness of the winter night. Sucking in a breath, her heart began to pound viciously as she ran. Running as fast as she could she would yank open the palace doors to see Obi-wan sitting in the entrance hall with a worried look on his face.

"O..Obi-wan?" She whispered out, but it had been loud enough for the padawon to hear her. "Kagome you're back...are you alright?"

"I...I need to prepare for the ceremony. Have Ayem and Keyi take yourself and Master Jedi to the grounds."

With that the Queen had left with much haste, her heart still pounding with realizations of many kinds within the span of 15 minutes. "He is..." Kagome whispered as she went into her room to quickly shower. Stepping out of the shower room Kagome would look towards the fire-place that had been crackling, and for one moment she thought she had seen Viray sitting on the sofa near the warmth of the fire. Shaking her head Kagome would dress herself in the emerald gown that she wore when she had met him, and decided to not wear make-up due to the fact he always called it gunk. Kagome would look in the mirror as sadness overwhelmed her once more, but she had remembered Adia's wise words. Standing up Kagome would grab her coat and would head down the stairs. At the point that she reached the bottom step she had come to a conclusion on how she was going to handle one of the two situations at hand. Pursing her lips she would gracefully walk to the back of the palace where they would see a large round building that was lit by torches. As the Queen of Naboo entered, everyone inside would bow respectfully, it was then that she had seen Vi'ray laying on a bed of rose-wood. Kagome would walk in front of him and place her hand to his chest, "Vi'ray was a good man, who redeemed himself to me in multiple different ways. He was an amazing soldier and friend, a caring and loving person that will never be forgotten. He was...and will always be apart of us. Guide us in the best way possible. I hope you rest in peace my dear friend. Good-bye." Kagome whispered as she placed her lips to the dead man's forehead, but upon the contact Kagome felt everything rushing up to meet her and the whole area had changed into the fields of Naboo.

_"Princess?" _

_Kagome would whip her head around to see Vi'ray sitting on a rock, staring at her curiously as a half-eaten apple was in his gloved hand. "What are you doing here?"_

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

_"I am. I guess I had to say good-bye in a proper way, maybe that means I have to kiss you to cross over?" Vi'ray suggested with a cheesy grin. _

_"You're dead and you still can't stop flirting?" Kagome would grimace as she sat next to him on the boulder. _

_"You're right I'm sorry princess...but why do you look so sad?" He questioned looking at her. _

_"You died because of me..."_

"It was necessary, you're alive and well aren't you? So I completed my oath to you. Just like I promised!" Vi'ray said as he threw the apple out and into the field. "But I can't help but think there is more,"

_"Obi-wan asked me to marry him." Kagome replied curtly as she felt him hug her towards him, his chin on her head. _

_"And? What did you say?" _

_"Nothing I wanted to get you home." _

_"Princess...You can't do this."_

"Do what Vi'ray?"

Chuckling the dead man would kiss the top of her head, "Where you alter your path because you don't like the journey set out in front of you. Princess, I know you love the man. You can attempt to lie about it all you want, but it's the truth. You two were robbed years from each other because of stupid laws, don't you think you two have been away from each other enough?" Vi'ray questioned.

_"And you're okay with that?" Kagome breathed. _

_"Princess you've never loved me and I am fine with that. But this man loves you and you love him. Honestly what is a reason for you two not to get married other than some bull-shit law?" Kagome was silent which caused him to chuckle. "Well what about Sidious? What about the Sith? Sidious is Palpatine you do know that right?"_

"Of course I knew sweet-heart I worked for the guy...you'll be fine. In the end everything works out. In the end the good-guys always win, that's why I switched teams. But listen...you have to go." Kagome would jerk her head away to look at him.

"Go?"

_"Yes Go. Princess, I want you to be happy. Despite the issues with the Trade Federation, and Sidious. Be happy. You deserve to be happy, you and pretty boy both deserve to. I do love you Kagome. Make me proud, your majesty." _

Kagome once again had felt as if the world had returned to her, and she had seen things through an entirely different light. Kagome felt her lips at Vi'ray's forehead and she had immediately pulled away. Apparently the kiss was only a few seconds, compared to her connection with her guard. Standing next to Obi-wan she would stare at Vi'ray.

It was then that the ceremony continued, and the incense was burnt, the candles were lit. It was then that the guard had been cremated under the seal of Naboo. Kagome would inhale softly as she allowed herself to grieve once more before doing as Vi'ray asked. Placing her hand against Obi-wan's she laced her fingers with his, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Don't you trust me?" He whispered, reiterating the words he asked back on Ukio.

"You're my protector so of course I trust you." Kagome replied with an equally as soft whisper as she felt him grip her hand reassuringly.

"Kagome I wanted to talk to you later about-"

Kagome had cut the man off, "Yes Obi-wan." His blue eyes stared at her in shock as he realized that she had said yes to his proposal. Biting his inner lip, Obi-wan would share his joy with her at a more appropriate time. 'Thank you Vi'ray...' Obi-wan thought to himself as he bowed his head in respect for the man that protected and cared for the woman he loved. Smiling softly, Kagome would feel Vi'ray watching over her, but little did she know that there were more eyes on her than she thought. Little Padme had watched as her Queen had held the hand of the padawon that had earlier saved her life, part of her was happy but then part of her didn't know how to emotionally deal with the situation. In the distance from the palace Palpatine would be watching as the grounds where the ceremony had been taking place had been lit with wonderful and respectful lighting. "Soon..." he whispered as he placed on his hood and ventured back into the darkness of Naboo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	18. E I G H T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 18

A/N: I own nothing

"Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that."  
— Nicholas Sparks (Message in a Bottle)

It had been minutes after the ceremony and everyone had either gone home or parted ways. Kagome and Obi-wan had split up from the main group and had ventured up towards the Queen's chambers. Obi-wan had watched as the former senator opened the door and had made her way inside of her room. After he entered he would shut the door behind him to watch as Kagome turned around, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, and would smile as he felt her hug him back. "Kagome..." he whispered into the curve of her neck as she hugged him tightly, "I'm so...sorry for how I acted before. Do you forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you a very long time ago Obi-wan..." She whispered as her head pulled back so she was able to look up at him, his eyes were as beautiful as she remembered. "Oh! I believe this belongs to you." Obi-wan would state as he pulled the box from his pocket, his fingers would then open the box to show her the ring. "Are you sure you want to marry me Kagome?"

"I believe we have been far away from each other enough." Kagome whispered as she watched as the fire light danced over his features. Licking his lips Obi-wan would pull out the ring and would slide it onto her finger. Leaning down he kissed at her knuckles. "I promise I won't ever_, ever _treat you how I did on Coruscant ever again." Kagome would feel him hug her close once more. Her heart had been pounding erratically as she would place her fingers on his cheeks and would make him lean down to give her a kiss.

It was a soft and romantic kiss, one that was long over-due. Kagome and Obi-wan would sit down on her bed as they watched the flames. "You do realize that we still need to keep...our marriage a secret right?" Obi-wan would state as he held his fiancée in his arms. Kagome would grimace at that fact, even after several years that thought still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I need to go to Coruscant in the morning, I do believe we should inform the Jedi council of what has transpired. I also need to appear at the Senate, and ask for an injunction of the Trade Federation. They are the people responsible for everything...but I truly want to know what is going on between them and..." Kagome would state as she lightly pulled away from his embrace, her arms crossing as her brown eyes watched the snow fall to the land of Naboo.

Obi-wan's chestnut hued eyebrows furrowed lightly as he grabbed her elbow. His calloused fingers grazed against the lace of her dress that she had still wore from the funeral. His aquatic eyes would watch over his future wife's features, she had been evidently distraught. "Kagome..." he whispered as his left hand's thumb caressed her elbow as his other hand rested on her right hip. "I promise I will protect you..." he whispered into her ear which caused electricity to roll through her flesh. "I am much stronger than what you remember milady," Obi-wan continued as he held her body against his. Kagome could hear the smirk in his tone which made her shake her head lightly, her lips tugging up into a smile as her head turned and her eyes looked over to him. Surprisingly she would feel the warmth of his lips press against hers which would cause her knees to buckle beneath her. Much to her dismay she felt him pull away, "Come your majesty, I do believe you need rest before appearing before the senate tomorrow." Obi-wan's lips moved from her own to her forehead. With a grumble of disapproval Kagome would feel the warmth of her padawan leave her person as well as the weight of his hands falling from her hip. "Obi-wan?" She turned her heel to see him taking several steps backwards his eyes fixated on his queen.

"I'll come for you in the morning," Obi-wan whispered as his blue-entrancing eyes locked with her chocolate hued ones. "I love you." his voice barely audible as he shut the door as he left the Queen of Naboo to her thoughts. His calloused hands pressed against her door, unaware that she had done the same thing on the opposite side of the door.

Biting her lip Kagome had slid to her knees as she attempted to recollect herself. She was engaged. She had thought about the fact that if she were to go back in time to one year ago, that she would be marrying Obi-wan she would have never believed it. Sighing Kagome would stand slowly as she looked towards the balcony. It was as if it were yesterday that Vi'ray had wished to be her guard—as if he were still alive. Kagome would feel her fist clench in a fit of anger. There was an eerie silence that filled the room, with the exception of the howling of the blizzard outside. Kagome would press her hand to her chest as she took a step forward towards the balcony doors. "He will pay for this." Kagome said breaking the silence as eyes narrowed as she envisioned Palpatine's malicious eyes. "I should have known..." Kagome muttered as she placed her hand against her face. It was then that she felt a bar of cool sensation against her forehead, pulling her hand back she looked at the diamond ring that lingered on her finger. Her heart had skipped a beat. "I'm going to be married." Kagome mouthed, testing the words out on her lips as her fingers trembled, "And to Obi-wan..." her cheeks flushed to a deep cherry red. She had never envisioned her engagement to be quite like this. Sighing Kagome would turn her heel and make her way towards her bed. Sliding into the Egyptian cotton sheets Kagome would let out a breath before allowing sleep to over come her.

"Milady?"

"5 more minutes..."

"Uhm...Yes Milady..."

Kagome would immediately open her eyes to see that the maid had been looking at her with bewilderment, "Sorry about that, go ahead...I need to get ready anyways." Kagome whispered as she slid out of bed her eyes focusing on the balcony that was covered within at least a foot of snow. "It's going to be so cold outside..." She grumbled as she ventured towards the closet to get her thick onyx coat that covered her form. Holding it out Kagome would set it on the chair preparing it for later, "Oh Milady! What a beautiful ring!" Kagome heard the maid chirp with awe. Kagome barely recognized what she had been talking about until her own eyes drifted over the dazzling diamond ring that sat so beautifully on her finger.

"O-oh!" Kagome muttered as she began to take it off only to hear a knock at the door. The Maid would immediately bow her head as she quickly made her way to the door and opened it. As the cherry wood door opened Kagome would see a young handsome man enter the room, and as he entered all of Kagome's actions had ceased, "Obi-" She started before she had seen his Jedi Master enter closely behind him. Biting the inner part of her lip Kagome would quickly place her hands behind her back.

"M-Master Jedi, Young Padawon." Kagome would bow her slightly.

"Good Morning your majesty." Qui-Gon would be the first to respond as he bowed his head to the Queen. "I would like to inform you that the Jedi Council has approved of our accompanying you back to the Capital. My young padawon has informed me that you wish to address the Senate?"

"I do. The Trade Federation has gone too far this time," Kagome's reply was quick and to the point. The young maid had quickly resumed fixing the Queen's bed and with great haste excused herself from the important and private conversation. Kagome would smile and say a quick 'Thank you' as the maid had left the room.

Kagome's brown eyes then met with Obi-wan's entrancing teal ones. "You most definitely cannot be acting like this when we return, but that of course is just a suggestion." Qui-Gon would state as the two lover's entrancement had been severed by his words. Biting her lip, Kagome would nod her head and give out a sigh as she watched Obi-wan rub the back of his wheat colored hair. "You're right." Kagome was still amazed that even after years the two still gravitated towards each other. Inhaling through her nose, Kagome would look towards the dressers, "I need to bathe and dress then I shall be ready. On our travels, I must tell you of what had transpired the night prior," Obi-wan's eyes fell over her form, he hadn't remembered her mentioning anything that happened the night prior.

"Very well your majesty, we shall meet you at the loading docks." Qui-Gon would bow his head before turning his heel, "Come Obi-wan we should prepare the ship for travel." Obi-wan would watch his fiancé smile softly at him as she watched Qui-Gon leave the room. Within seconds the Queen found herself next to the warmth of his flesh and found his lips against her soft pink bubblegum ones. **Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. **His soft tongue grazed the crease of her lips, and with a soft moan her lips parted, giving the man's tongue entrance into the sweet warmth of her mouth. Kagome's mind had went hazy as she felt the man's tongue slide against her own. Suddenly Obi-wan would pull away and take several steps back as he watched the woman he had been separated from for years, panting, slightly shivering, and with her cheeks flushed with a rosy hue. Obi-wan would turn his heel to see the Maid from earlier walk into the room.  
"Oh your majesty, I'm sorry should I leave again?"

"Oh...no. Please continue. I shall see you at the loading docks Obi-wan." Kagome would say as she moved towards her dresser as if nothing had happened moments prior. Nodding his head Obi-wan would let out a soft smirk, "Of course Milady." And with that she watched the man she loved leave the room.

"Arisa'bella."

"Yes Milady?"

"Please. Don't say anything."

"Of course Milady. I must say, that ring is very beautiful." Arisa'bella smiled as she gathered the Queen's clothing and hung them for her to wear after she got out of her shower. "Please be safe Milady..."

"I will, and don't worry about doing to much Arisa'bella, I can do the rest when I return." Kagome smiled as she walked into the shower-room to contemplate on what she wanted to say to the Senate.

Black. Lace. Kagome's dress clung to her flesh as she made her way to the loading docks with four armed guards two in front of her and two in back. Obi-wan would see Kagome's hair was completely pulled up in a high bun as beads fell from her raven hair. Qui-Gon would see the Queen's normal sweet expression was replaced with seriousness, A face, a hat she would wear now that she was Queen. The clicking of her heels on the pavement would be entrancing as the power house, the Queen of Naboo made her way to the Master Jedi and to the Padawon.

"Are we ready?" Kagome questioned as her eyes moved over the two men.

"Yes Milady."

Kagome would nod her head and turn towards the armed guards. "I want two armed guards protecting all representatives. Intervals of 6 hours and then rotation out. I will return soon."

The men would immediately salute their queen before in unison leaving the Queen as she had ordered.

Nodding her head Kagome would make her way onto the ship the Captain of the ship saluting her as she made her way to the back of the means of travel. Sitting down Kagome would soon see Obi-wan and Qui-Gon sit in the booth like structure. "Well you do fit the role of commander and chief rather well." Kagome would let out a chuckle.

"I never would have believed that three to four years ago I would be actually doing these sorts of things." Kagome muttered rubbing her temple with her left hand. It was then that the Captain informed the trio that they were now taking off from Naboo. Kagome would close her eyes as the ship shuddered from passing through the atmosphere. Inhaling the female would open her eyes to see Obi-wan and Qui-Gon intently watching her. "Shall we begin?" with the nods of their hands Kagome would then begin her explanation. "The Trade Federation is meddling with things they will soon regret."

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"That being you fought when you rescued me. The one that killed Vi'ray. That was no ordinary person. Vi'ray was easily bested by him. I do believe that the Sith Lord we have encountered in the past has a student." Kagome said with a soft voice as Qui-Gon's calloused hands began to stroke his beard lightly. "A Student?" Obi-wan would question as his eyes lingered on the woman who sat across from him.

"There is always a student, and always a master. _Always." _Kagome would look towards the two as Qui-Gon would then begin to speak, "Have you any idea who this Xan was? Or even who the Sith Lord is disguising himself as?" Kagome would pause her eyes narrowing as she slowly began to shake her head. "I don't, I'm sorry." Her heart dropped within her stomach as she lied to the Jedi Master and her fiancé. She couldn't tell them. Not now at least. It wasn't the time to reveal who he was. This matter would need to be addressed at the proper time and place, and this certainly was not it.

"The Jedi Council needs to be informed of this discovery." Qui-Gon stated, "We shall escort you to the Senate Chambers, then during your session Obi-wan and I shall inform the Temple of our findings." Qui-Gon mapped out the plan verbally, "After your session we shall await you there for further discussion on where to go from there."

"Depending on if they side with Naboo...They didn't listen to me when I was a Senator, why should I believe that they would listen now? Of all times?" Kagome would whispered, despair in her eyes. Obi-wan would empathize with her; for as long as he had known her, he knew her to be the most caring and loving being. "We cannot allow the Trade Federation to continue with these ill-decided tactics! Especially with a Sith!" Kagome hissed out, as her hand was placed firmly on the table, her fingers spread out. As a bout of anger coursed through her she barely realized that Obi-wan had his hand on hers in a comforting gesture.

"Kagome. You will do just fine." Obi-wan whispered as his eyes stared into her brown ones. Reassuring. Even after all these years Obi-wan was still reassuring her that everything would work out. The trip remained silent for the most part, throughout the trip Obi-wan had sat next to Kagome and had spoke to her about things that had transpired since the day that she left all those years ago. Obi-wan would grimace slightly as she got to the part of meeting Vi'ray, even though the man was dead Obi-wan still held a small tinge of jealousy towards the guard. Obi-wan explained to her what missions he had undergone since their parting, and Kagome was amazed on how much older and mature Obi-wan had become in a span of only a few years.

Through the speakers the captain had informed the trio that they would be landing in approximately five minutes. Kagome would inhale as she prepared herself for her Queen role. It was then that she felt Obi-wan lean over as if he were going to whisper something into her ear, but instead she felt his warm lips press against her neck, "It's going to be hard to do this at first I know, but I promise we'll make it work." He vowed before pulling back. He would slide out of the booth like seat to extend his helping hand out to the Queen, his braid swinging softly from his movements. Kagome instantly took his hand and stood in front of him. Down the corridor, Kagome and Obi-wan would see Qui-Gon standing in front of the doors, readying for the landing as they made their way through the atmosphere. Kagome and Obi-wan would stand off to the side of him as they saw bits of Coruscant passing their vision through the windows.

Kagome would whisper, "We're home."

Obi-wan instantly remembered when he saved Kagome from the sandy entrapment of Alluyen, and that she had said the same thing. It was then that his hand grasped hers and squeezed it tightly, without warning Obi-wan would be surprised to feel Kagome grip his hand back and felt her lean up to kiss his cheek. "We'll make it work." She repeated his previous phrase as she released his hand and stood off to the side of him. As they would land Qui-Gon would be the first to exit the ship, "I am not sure when I will be returning or how long these sessions will last, so I do suggest that you go get some rest at a hotel, and don't worry about the price. I will cover it." Kagome would say to the captain as he saluted and said a curt 'thank you.'

"Come milady we have arranged for Transport," Kagome heard Qui-Gon say in a hurried tone. Kagome stepped off of the ship to be instantly blinded by several clicks and murmurs.

"QUEEN HIGURASHI! QUESTION! IS THE TRADE FEDERATION REALLY BEHIND YOUR CAPTURE?!" One reporter questioned with his loud nasally voice. Kagome would simply attempt to weave her way out of the way of the reporters, but to no avail. "Please no statements." Kagome would gasp as they got closer and closer. It was then that she felt a hand on her elbow, looking to her side she saw Obi-wan get between her and the mass of reporters. It was then that Kagome realized that Obi-wan had helped Kagome make her way out of the mass of people. Qui-Gon held open the door to the transit and had closed it behind the two as they entered.

Kagome's eyebrows were knit together as frustration was evident on her face. "I can't believe that! It just happened within two days!" She grumbled as she looked back towards the reporters that had looks of awe that they had been ditched by a Queen. Kagome would shake her head and give a huff as Obi-wan simply chuckled as they held onto the railing of the transport. Within minutes the Jedi had escorted Kagome to the chambers to see Senator Palpatine waiting for them at the doors of the Senate. Kagome placed on her noh face as she bowed her head in greeting towards Palpatine. Every fiber of her being wanted to purify him, but she had to remember to stay calm, she didn't want to leave any lose ends. Clenching the folder that held certain documents in her hand she grit her teeth and attempted to smile.

"Ahh, you're majesty how wonderful it is to see you...I trust your travels went well?"

"Yes, despite being bombarded by reporters when I arrived. Very pleasant." Kagome would reply.

"I see you did find the Queen! How wonderful." Palpatine chuckled as he looked towards Obi-wan.

"Yes thank you sir," Obi-wan replied.

Sparks. Sparks were flying within Kagome's head. She couldn't believe that she didn't see it before. All...this time. ALL THESE YEARS! Kagome would part her lips, "I do believe I should go in, Master Jedi, Young Padawon, I shall see you after the session." Kagome nodded her head as if she had concluded their conversation. With that the Queen had walked towards through the entrance leaving none of the men any passing glance. Palpatine would follow after the female his glare malicious and unrelenting. Kagome would pause outside the entrance to the Naboo stable. How many times had she entered these halls and these walls, so why was it that she was afraid now? Shaking her head Kagome would step into the booth noting Palpatine was behind her.

"Entering Queen Kagome Higurashi of Naboo and the Senator Palpatine. Here for session to discuss the Trade Federation."

"ALL HER ALLEGATIONS ARE FALSE!" The Viceroy cried out. Kagome opened her mouth to retort but nothing was able to come out.

It was then that Chancellor Vallorum would look over at her, it was then she was filled with strength; Vallorum and herself had been long time friends and had always been sympathetic to her cause even when she was a Senator. Sucking in a breath she stepped up to the microphone and noted that all eyes were on her now. "Naboo has always been a peaceful planet, but the greed of the Trade Federation has recently become a problem in this past decade. Within the past year they have placed up blockades preventing trade between Naboo with other planets nearby. Two days ago Viceroy had announced that he would like to work out a negotiation with Naboo. I have the documents as well as the transmission proving that this event had transpired. Instead of sending Ambassadors, I went along with my Personal Guard Vi'ray Fett."

"HE WAS A THUG!" Viceroy exclaimed.

"SILENCE!" Vallorum called out holding his hand towards the Viceroy who had been taken back by the Chancellor. "Continue your Majesty."

"Upon arriving on the Viceroy's ship, myself as well as Vi'ray had noted that something didn't seem right."

"Where is Vi'ray?" The Chancellor questioned.

"He's dead." Kagome replied tactfully, "The Viceroy was attempting to assassinate me." Her voice echoed through the Senate chambers. Murmurs began to erupt throughout the chambers, which soon escalated to rants, to accusations. It was then that the Chancellor had banged his gavel and stared intensely at Kagome, "Is this the truth?" Vallorum questioned.

"Yes, and I ask...no BEG for an immediate injunction of all facilities that directly endorse the Trade Federation." Kagome said as a messenger came down on one of the booths to take the paperwork as well as the evidence that these evidents did happen. The messenger then delivered the documents which Vallorum then reviewed. "Immediate Injunction Granted, as well as a full investigation regarding these malicious deeds. It is so ordered!" Vallorum banged his gavel using his powers which obviously had no disagreements other than the Viceroy who was being taken into custody.

"Thank you sir," Kagome said into the microphone before bowing her head to the Chancellor as well as the senate before leaving the booth leaving no words for Senator Palpatine. Kagome raced towards the entrance, her heart pounding. Palpatine reminded her so much of Naraku. Shaking her head she made her way outside to see no one there. She hadn't anticipated being done with the session so quickly. Suddenly Kagome felt scared, something wasn't right. Suddenly Kagome looked over to one of the buildings across from the Senate Chambers, there was a figure that looked very much like Xan perched up on the ledges of the tall building. Kagome squinted attempting to make out what the person was doing but was immediately shocked to see a rocket-like blast coming towards her. Kagome had immediately frozen, as if the cement was wet and dried over her feet. Just before the blast would hit her Kagome closed her eyes knowing that she would not be able to survive it. But after a few seconds Kagome would realize there was no pain nor did she hear a blast—was she dead? Opening her eyes Kagome saw nothing but white, then designs of red sakura blossoms. Her heart had skipped a beat as her eyes looked up to see a majestic silver mane. Suddenly the person's head turned, it's eyes molten gold as it bore into hers.

"On'na."

"S-S-S"

"Stop stuttering Miko." He would turn his head as he sheathed his mighty sword that had obviously absorbed the blast, preventing the Queen's death.

Kagome would step off to the side to see that Xan had fled the scene. Biting her lip Kagome looked over to see the tall male staring down at her. "This planet is not as foul smelling as our home." Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

"SESSHOMARU!" She cried out her brown eyes wide in shock.

"Wench! This Sesshomaru's ears!" he growled as his eyes slightly tinged crimson.

It was then that Kagome couldn't help it, she nearly tackled and hugged the Demon Lord of the West. With a soft 'Hmph'. The Demon Lord wrapped his left arm around the Miko. "It appears you are still quite 'accident-prone' as you used to put it."

"No, people just have a tendency to want me dead is all..." Kagome pulled away to see the scorch marks on the cement. "You have both of your arms back! So my spell did work! Hah! Who is a better Miko now Kikyo!" Kagome congratulated herself as the Demon Lord merely smirked. "Where's Rin? And that annoying toad you had?" Kagome questioned as she had completely forgot about who she was now, and where she was. "Wait...what are you doing here?" Kagome finally asked which earned a rolling of eyes from Sesshomaru.

"Midoriko. Apparently things were becoming imbalanced in this universe, so she sent this Sesshomaru to help you. I take it things are not going well?" Sesshomaru questioned as he began to walk down the side-walks with Kagome next to him.

"Let's just say there is a possibility this guy is worse than Naraku."

"Naraku was not stronger than this Sesshomaru." his noble voice growled towards his Miko companion.

"No but he was a tricky, and even you Sesshomaru have to admit that."

Sesshomaru merely stayed silent as they continued to walk, "I don't know what I am going to do. Two assassination attempts in two days, people are going to end up getting hurt..." Kagome whispered as she held her hand up for a transport, while Sesshomaru inspected this new world.

"Well if that is the case then perhaps you need to abandon your post for the time being until you can reevaluate the situation."

Kagome would climb into the now stopped transport and stay silent as Sesshomaru followed suit. "Perfect! You're absolutely right! Sesshomaru be my advisor!" Kagome declared as the man stared at her with bemusement.

"No."

"What?! Why not? Sesshomaru! You'd be perfect for this! You were a Lord in our land!"

"No."

"Sesshomaru! Please. I can't afford for anyone to die because of me." She whispered her eyes watering up as she gripped the fabric over her knees.

"Do not cry On'na."

"Does that mean you'll do it for me?"

"..."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she touched his hamaka. "It's been so long."

"Yes, far too long."

"So lady...where are we...OH MY MAJESTY!" the driver immediately realized he had spoke that way to a Queen.

"It's fine please take us to the Jedi Temple." Kagome asked and smiled when the man nodded his head "Yes Ma'am on the double!" Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru. "There is two men that will help you in my absence, they are named Ayem and Keyi. Please don't kill them. Also there is a girl named Padme, she is sweet just like Rin, please be nice to her and her family."

"On'na."

Kagome would note his glare as she then shook her head. Within a matter of minutes Kagome had tipped and paid the driver. Getting out Kagome would head up the steps to the Jedi Temple to see an exiting Obi-wan and Qui-Gon, who had immediately started staring at the massive man.

"K-Kagome."

"It's fine he's with me." Kagome said waving her hands towards the two Jedi.

"Korera no ningen wa, karera ga kono sesshō maru kōshite mitsumete teishi shinai baai-shi ni mukatte iru," Sesshomaru spoke in Japanese to the female who obviously was the mediator at this point. [These humans are annoying me. This Sesshomaru is going to kill them if they don't stop staring]

"Sesshomaru! Stop now! We all need to have a discussion." Kagome said as they called for another transport to head to a restaurant. Upon arriving Kagome and the men would all find their respective seats and sit. "There was another assassination attempt outside the Senate building. Chancellor Vallorum agreed to the injunction, and upon my exit Xan attempted to kill me."

"A-Are you okay?" Obi-wan questioned as Sesshomaru had eyed the padawon.

"You love the Miko." Sesshomaru bluntly stated as Kagome quickly turned her head to look towards Sesshomaru. "It is evident."

"Alright Captain Obvious!" Kagome blushed as she shook her head. "I need to the leave the lime-light for a while, I don't believe Xan will stop his attempts until I am dead. So Sesshomaru here is going to be filling in for my duties while I am gone."

"Where will you go?" Qui-Gon questioned taking in all of the information that had flooded his brain from the past few hours.

"I haven't an idea...Miss do you happen to have a map of the systems and their planets?"

"Yes! One sec honey."

Kagome would smile as minutes later the waitress would bring over the chip that would illuminate the planets. "Well we are here..." Qui-Gon would state as he pointed to the planet, "And this is Naboo..."

"Here." Kagome stated as she pointed to a planet far into the outer-rims.

"Kagome...you do know what planet that is right?" Obi-wan would question as his eyes traced over the planet, worry overcoming him.

"Of course I do. It's Tatooine."

A/N: So sorry for the late chapter, I know it has been a month. Finals are over so I will be able to type these chapters out. Let me know what you think so far! :) Also I will attempt to get 4-5 more chapters in before Christmas. Well anywho! Tell me if you liked it! Have a great day and keep warm!


	19. N I N E T E E N

Forgotten Years

Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing.

Song: You have stolen my heart by Dashboard Confessional

"The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places.  
But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now  
mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lord of the Rings_

"Of course I do. It's Tatooine."

His heart had fell within the pit of his stomach. Obi-wan could believe what his fiancé had actually suggested. "Are you ill?" he questioned bluntly as his eyebrows were tightly knit together, "There is nothing out there that is even relatively close to being safe! You might as well put a target on your face if you decide to go out there."

Kagome merely smiled, her eyes turned from the planet to look over at the padawon who was obviously in disagreement with her decision. "Obi-wan," she said his name attempting to gain his attention, "Qui-Gon. Think about it, the Hutts aren't really looking for me now are they? So I have the advantage." Kagome informed him.

At that time Sesshomaru had his eyes closed as he listened to the female companion, "This Sesshomaru believes that you have made a reasonable proposal." His words came out of his mouth with the greatest of ease.

"And who is to say that a thug doesn't attempt to kidnap you again?" Obi-wan would question irritation evident as he leaned forward as his body language specifically noted his attempts to convince the hard-headed woman in front of him, "Master don't you have anything to say? Convince her not to go! A Queen certainly can't walk into a town full of desert punks!"

"Quite honestly my young padawon, I do believe this is a decent proposal. Now Kagome regardless if they are looking for you or not this is a dangerous situation. Are you positive that you are willing to go?" Qui-Gon responded to his student's urgency his hand in his beard.

"I am sure."

" Master!" Obi-wan would retort, "Master, 3 years ago you would have completely disagreed with her and would have at LEAST attempted to have her stay!" Obi-wan was quite unhappy which earned a chuckle from his master.

"Obi-wan, it appears I have wised up a lot over these 3 years. If that is what you wish Kagome, I shall inform the Jedi-Council of your predicament. Perhaps we can have someone assigned to this mission. Master Yoda and Windu are issuing a full investigation on the rise of these two sith, so I cannot be sure if that option is available to you. Come Obi-wan let us speak with the council. I shall stop by your hotel tonight to discuss our plans." Qui-Gon would say as he stood and pushed in his chair. "See you soon your Majesty, and Sesshomaru," The Jedi Master would bow and turn on his heel heading out of the restaurant.

Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He watched as Kagome silently worded the phrase 'I love you.' Inhaling Obi-wan would shake his head as he stood and followed his master. Obviously Kagome was slightly taken back by the fact that Obi-wan had not said anything in return to her small loving gesture. Blinking softly Kagome would see the Demon Lord watching her from the corner of his eye. "Well...I suppose that we need to talk business hm?" Kagome would pause, "I know who the bad guy is...but I certainly am not going to go into battle with gun's blazing like Inuyasha would. I want to handle this at the proper place and proper time. His name is Senator Palpatine, he works for the my Planet. You need to be weary of him Sesshomaru." Kagome would whisper delivering no eye-contact, knowing full well the demon would be able to hear her words.

"This Sesshomaru will be aware." Sesshomaru paused before standing, "We shall go to this hotel, your mate's Sensei has spoke of."

"Sesshomaru! He's not my mate..." Kagome whispered out as her cheeks flushed at the demon terminology.

"Is that not a courting ring residing on your finger?" Sesshomaru questioned. It was then Kagome's heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. She never took the engagement ring off! Pulling the ring off Kagome would hide it within an inner pocket on the dress against her bosom.

"Interesting."

"Sesshomaru...let's go..." Kagome said leaving some money on the table to tip the waitress. Kagome would remain silent as her thoughts went back to Obi-wan who obviously was upset by her decision. As Kagome and Sesshomaru had made their way to the hotel, there was merely silence that remained them. For the next 3 hours Kagome sat next to the window looking out of the busy streets of Coruscant. Just as the raven haired beauty had began to doze off to sleep she had felt a warm mass pick her up from her seat next to the window. "You shouldn't sleep next to the window in the winter." She heard a soothing voice as she soon felt the plush bed against her bottom and back. Opening her eyes she would see that Sesshomaru had left the room and it was only herself and her Obi-wan.

"Obi...?" She whispered as she felt her silky raven hair being pushed away from her eyes. "When did you-"

"I just got back, here lay down." He whispered as she grabbed the covers to slip beneath them.

"Lay down with me..." She barely whispered as she pulled back the covers next to her.

"Kagome..."

"Please?"

With a sigh the padawon would kick off his boots and lay next to the woman that beckoned his presence. She would immediately scoot her tired form next to the man's warmth. He smelled so good. "Kagome...the council has assigned me to protecting you while Master continues to aid the search for the Sith." Obi-wan's voice caught her attention to the point where she opened her eyes.

"You..are assigned to this mission?"

"Yes, they actually felt that I would do a good job! I truly believe that I can take on the trials at this rate." Obi-wan said as he thought of no longer being called a padawon but a full-fledged Jedi. Through Obi-wan's thoughts Kagome simply remained silent, as if that decision did not bode well with her. Pursing her lips Kagome would sit up in bed which would break Obi-wan from his thoughts, "Kag-"

"You can't come."

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan's voice called out as he sat up in the bed, following Kagome's body language; lips pursed, disagreement written all over their faces.

"You heard me, you can't come." Kagome repeated, evidently emphasizing the stern tone within her voice as she articulated each word.

"Well sorry milady, but I am assigned to this mission so I guess you're stuck with me."

"Well then young padawon, I must respectfully decline the help of the Jedi Council." Kagome countered as she crossed her arms.

Instead of anger bubbling in his chest, Obi-wan merely let out a smirk and then a loud fit of chuckles erupted from the man that sat in bed with her. "So stubborn you're majesty. Why is that you refuse the help of this padawon?" Obi-wan was amused.

She couldn't believe that he actually had laughed at her retort. Her jaw slightly dropped as she attempted to find words to say as her eyes remained on the man in front of her that continued to let his bouts of laughter.

"I don't want you to go because you'd be overprotective."

"Well isn't that what you want Kagome? Protection?"

"No. I want to lay low. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I want to go to Tatooine as...an average woman that lost her home to the over-taxation of the Trade Federation, so I decided to take my money and go some place new."

"Well your majesty, you do know you have no money correct? I am pretty sure you spent the majority of it up when you were a senator." Obi-wan said as he grabbed the pillows behind him and fluffed them to better suit his back.

"Well Vi'ray happened to leave all that money he stole, to me, so I have a lot of money. I just need to go to a currency exchanger." Kagome would state as she brushed her hair from her face as she moved her eyes away from Obi-wan and was immediately shocked to feel Obi-wan's hand on her chin.

"Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"

"Do you honestly believe that the Jedi Council doesn't suspect anything between us?" Kagome whispered.

Obi-wan with wide-eyes would realize that she feared they would find out about their engagement. "I wore my ring! From Naboo and pranced around with it all day!" Kagome's eyes began to water. The man would wrap his arms around the woman as she began to tremble within his arms. "Kagome...we knew that this was going to be tough...but think about it when we go to Tatooine we don't have those worries, you can wear it all around if you want- though I don't suggest it. Plus my mind will be at ease since I will be there with you. I promised you...that I will always protect you." His forehead had rested against hers as she held onto his brown robes.

"Tomorrow we are going to be leaving early...are you okay with that?" Obi-wan would question and would smile with relief as he felt her nod her head with agreement. "Go to sleep Kagome. You need to rest, and then you can sleep on the flight there." Obi-wan would state as his hands rubbed her back before pulling away from her.

"Y-You won't stay tonight?" Kagome questioned in surprise as watched Obi-wan slide out of the bed, they could have easily shared.

"Kagome, I believe I would merely keep you awake..." Obi-wan would state as he adjusted his robe before pulling back on his boots. "Sleep well...I'll come for you in the morning." Kagome would frown at his actions. "Please stay?"

"I...can't Kagome."

"And what will happen when we are married? Are you going to leave your wife home every single night too?" Kagome questioned with tears falling from her eyes. That statement made Obi-wan look back at his fiancé, "How can you ask that?" he questioned. Kagome was furious as she got out of bed and walked over to where her belongings were. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Tatooine tonight." Kagome said her tone quick and tad bit sharp as she wiped her eyes. Thankfully the Queen had only brought her coat and her satchel that contained the money that she would need to go to Tatooine.

"Kagome aren't you being a tad bit rash?"

"Rash? My own fiancé can't stand to be alone with me for the night! Not anything more than that either! Just to sleep! To hold me! Vi'ray would always hold me, and he and I weren't even together!"

"You and Vi'ray _what?_"

"Oh now you want to act jealous? Hah. If you decide you want to come Obi-wan you can. If not you can find transport out there on your own." Kagome said as she grabbed her coat and placed it on tying the satchel to her hip as she opened the door.

"Kagome wait can we talk? Please?"

"Wow, and now you want to talk? No thank you, young padawon." Kagome muttered as she glared at the man who obviously didn't understand why she was being so harsh.

Kagome had made her way through the halls of the hotel and had quickly left the building. Since it was later in the night, the streets weren't so busy but there were transports towards the loading docks, which she was thankful for. Halting one she stepped inside and informed her driver that she would need to go to the loading docks. Unaware that Obi-wan had just exited the building and watched her pull away.

"She's always driving off on me..." he muttered as he halted a transport himself.

Nearly an hour later Kagome was standing in front of the currency exchange and was obviously frustrated. "I know that it is late, and I don't mind paying the fees-"

"No lady get out I'm locking up."

"Sir please-"

"What about lockin' up don't you broads understand?" the unkempt bushy bearded man yelled through the exchange booth.

"You will give her the exchange." A familiar voice said from behind Kagome.

It was if the man was mesmerized and suddenly had complied with the woman's wishes. Turning her head Kagome would see a panting Obi-wan behind her. "Here ya go lady."

Kagome would see that the money had been wrapped up in her satchel. "T-Thank you." Kagome would say as she took the satchel and walked towards the terminal for Tatooine transports. "Don't I get a thank you milady?" Kagome ignored the padawon and continued to walk her haste filled pace.

Kagome would pay for the two at the ticket booth and slipped past the sliding bars and found a seat. There was literally no one on this transport as Kagome found a seat in the back of the train like transport. Sitting next to the window, Kagome would watch as Obi-wan would sit in the seat in front of her, his back leaning against the window.

Kagome would look at him to see he had his eyes shut, "We didn't even tell Qui-Gon or Sesshomaru what is going on..."

"I did, told them on the communicator." Obi-wan said holding up his device, "Told you I am more prepared than when I was a few years ago."

"Yes and more rude!"

"And you are more stubborn."

Kagome would glare at him as he would simply chuckle as kept his eyes shut. Within minutes the transport took off leaving Kagome and Obi-wan alone in outer-space. The two slept but Obi-wan was immediately awoken to feel something troubling him, his aquatic blue eyes would peer over to see Kagome shivering in her seat. Silently getting up Obi-wan would sit next to Kagome in the long spacious seat, he would pull off his robe and set it on the seat in front of him. Moving his hand over to her shoulder he would pull her to lay down on his lap, but during this process she awoke and gave a bit of a fight.

"Shh, go to sleep Kagome. Be mad at me later." He whispered as she rested her head on his knees, and had breathed out in content as he covered her cold flesh with his robe. "Good night..."

"I love you..." Kagome whispered out and had smiled as he said the same in return. The two quickly returned to sleep, comforted by each other's warmth and presence. 10 hours later the two were awoken by a bright sun, grumbling the couple sat up right and had seen the red planet of Tatooine. "Good morning." Kagome whispered as she sleepily laid her head on shoulder. "Are you still mad over last night."

"No. You could have slept the entire night in another seat so I forgive you." Kagome whispered as she pulled the engagement ring from her bosom and placed it on her finger. Obi-wan had grabbed her hand and had kissed her knuckles softly as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I do want to spend these nights with you." Kagome's heart fluttered at his words. "I do however know how addicting your presence is...and I know I wouldn't want to leave you in the morning..." he whispered kissing her palm gently, before slightly chuckling. "It feels wonderful not having to worry about saying that I love you, and for you to be able to show you are engaged to me." He whispered a smile on his face, which Kagome's own lips mimicked.

"Me too." Kagome whispered as she moved to stand. "I think we are almost there...but I need to go to the bathroom." She said bluntly as Obi-wan stood allowing her to pass by to head to the lavatory that was off to their left. Obi-wan would stand and look out the window to see that they had been preparing for a landing. Within minutes they had landed and Obi-wan had stood towards the exit waiting for Kagome to return from the restroom. He had re-adjusted his robe though it was so very hot in the early morning of Tatooine. Kagome would have stepped out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a high-ponytail, "Sorry, but I just have a feeling that with all this black I am wearing I am going to be a walking hot spot," Kagome would say as Obi-wan would extend his hand out towards her. Kagome couldn't help but smile, maybe there would be some good that comes out of this mission...they could finally have some alone time. Kagome would step down the metal grating of the ship, her left hand in Obi-wan's while her right searched for her satchel. As Obi-wan noted she was fine he would walk her down the walk way. Thankfully the transport had put them right in the middle of town. As they walked Obi-wan and Kagome had earned some awkward looks from the locals.

They would get to a pub-like area to see a Toydarian and several other locals. Kagome would walk up to them and sit down which they were shocked to see a woman do. "What is this?" the Toydarian spoke inspecting Kagome rather closely which earned a stepping forward of Obi-wan.

"Alright boys, my fiancé and I need shelter, a place to stay for a while is there any homes available or for sale?"

"Sale for outlanders? Pah! We don't take Republic Credits here."

"Your name?"

"Watto."

"Well Watto I happen to have Peggats to Truguts and Wupi Wupi, so if you have a home I would like to buy it."

"Peg- Come come, let me show you..." Watto would say as he began to flutter his wings as the trio exited the pubs. "The only place I have is nice, but there are slaves I own living all around it."

"Slaves? But I thought the republic banned slavery within the galaxy!" Kagome said looking at Watto with disgust, "You think the republic exists out here? PAH!" Watto would lead them to a stone home that actually didn't look too bad from the outside. "Now how much would you like to negotiate for rent?"

"Rent? No, I want to buy it. And from the outside I won't go anymore than 140 Peggats."

"140?!" Watto exclaimed as he noted the profit he was making.

"I know I am giving you at least double for what it is worth, but I am paying for privacy for my fiancé and myself." Kagome said staring at the Toydarian, "That means if someone comes looking you don't give our location for a couple Wupi-Wupi, understood?" The Toydarian would nod and slap her hand in a deal. It was then that Kagome would look to see a woman and a small boy standing outside what would appear to be their home. Kagome would reach down into her satchel to give the Toydarian the money. "Oi Shimi come here!" The woman would pat the small boy's head before passing him and walking down towards the small group.

"Yes Watto?"

"Don't forget rent is due tomorrow." Shimi would nod her head as Watto then brushed her off. Kagome would note as Shimi would watch her for a moment before she retreated back into her home. Kagome's eyes followed them and her eyes connected with the little boy, "Ani! Come in and get lunch!" Kagome heard the woman named Shimi say.

"Damn Slaves, so late on payments..." Watto complained as they walked towards his shop so he could give the couple their keys.

"You make your slaves pay rent?" Obi-wan questioned

"Of course I do, how am I making money off of them otherwise? They work for me to stay alive, they work for others for rent and for food. Pah! You outlanders always so-"

"I will give 10000 Peggats for their rent. That should last them a life-time Watto,"

Watto would look at Kagome with awe, much like Obi-wan's expression was. "Darling, we didn't come here to free slaves you know." Obi-wan whispered holding her elbow softly.

"Yes, well...I'm not asking to free them. But I want them to be rent free. That is more than reasonable, and from the looks of it you need any money you can get." Kagome convinced. Obi-wan would run his hand over his face as Kagome continued to want to barter with the smelly trickster.

"Deal."

"Wait. If you don't hold your end of the bargain, you free them and they get all 10,000 Peggats."

"What if I don't have 10,000?!"

"Then I would assume you would their slave, ne? But you are an honorable Toydarian, right? That shouldn't be an issue!" Kagome said as she held out the respective money, as they stood in front of Watto's counter. The shop was empty with just heaps of junk, nothing that was of any worth.

"Deal." The two shook on it and Kagome handed over the money, which Watto then handed over the keys to Kagome's and Obi-wan's new home. "You two better not be any trouble eh!"

"We won't...is there any supplies in the home or do I need to purchase them?"

"Purchase, last renter took everything. Took off with everything past Mos Isley! Scum bag owes me 7 wupi wupi!" Watto grumble scratching his head. Kagome would put down 5,000 more Peggats with 1000 truguts, "Buy us supplies?" Kagome smiled at the Toydarian who shook his finger at the woman, "I am going to like you outlander! Yes, yes! Everything will be delivered tonight. But I won't do the cleaning of dust, you do that, got it?" Kagome would merely nod as she handed Obi-wan the key to their home.

"Don't forget to tell them okay Watto!" Kagome reminded the man who merely grumbled as he fluttered towards the com service to buy Kagome's necessities.

Obi-wan and Kagome had walked out of Watto's shop and made their way to the housing sections. "How much money did Vi'ray actually steal?" Obi-wan questioned as they made their way up the steps to their home. "Well let's just say there is more than enough to buy this whole planet."

"That no good son of a-"

"Hey! We should be thanking him! He just bought us our first house together!" Kagome grinned as Obi-wan opened the door to see a empty dark home. Kagome would leave the door open as pulled off the sheets from the windows. The two immediately started with sweeping and dusting the home, and had immediately stopped when they heard Watto's voice next door.

"Just to let you know Shimi, there will be no more rent you owe. Be good to the neighbors eh!" Watto said as Kagome soon heard the fluttering towards their door. "Outlanders! The stuff is coming in, are you ready for it?"

"Sure thanks Watto!" Kagome would chirp as she was instantly in a good mood as she folded up the dirty linens.

As the workers started carrying in the bags of food, clothing, and necessities Kagome would flick on the lights. Watto would look at her and squint slightly, "You look familiar now that I see you in a different light,"

"You are probably mistaken." Obi-wan would state as Watto shook his head, "No, I know her from somewhere, but regardless I have my money and that's all I want. Also don't worry about tipping those kids, they are going to set everything up and put it away for you." Kagome merely frowned as the kids of all different species had put away her things. After Watto had left Kagome had looked towards the fridge and had turned it on putting several buckets of ice cubes in. "Hey kids tomorrow I'll have treat for you all since you were all a big help today!"

The kids looked Kagome and were immediately surprised with her random generosity, within a few moments the kids let out a quick 'Yippee!' and had finished their duties with ease. The food was put away, the clothes were folded neatly and put away in the dressers. The kitchen utensils were all put neatly on the counter-tops, the bedsheets were put on the beds though it was sloppily made. Obi-wan let out a chuckle as the kids raced out of the house to tell their parents of the awesome strange lady they lived next door to. Kagome would sigh lightly as she poured a glass of water for herself and Obi-wan. Within a moment after her drinking her water he had immediately leaned over to kiss her. Kagome nearly would have dropped her glass if Obi-wan had not grabbed it and set it on the counter behind her. "I have been waiting to do that for hours." He whispered as he pulled back slightly. "Oh...God I stink..." he whispered taking several steps back. "I'm going to take a shower...see you in a minute?" He said as he kept several feet away from her.

"I'll be fine go ahead and relax, enjoy your shower." Kagome smiled as he rushed to their room and pulled out a set of clothing then hurried into the bathroom. As she heard the door click Kagome would have walked outside and looked out at the sky. "You were the one that convinced Watto." Kagome heard a voice come from her left. It was Shimi. Kagome would have took a step towards Shimi. "I'm Kagome."

"Thank you Kagome, I don't know how you convinced him but thank you. I couldn't afford to make this month's rent. Anakin had gotten terribly sick and the fees and medicine had cost us all of the rent money." Shimi explained as she stood next to Kagome.

"It wasn't any problem at all..."

"Mom...where are-"

"Oh sweetheart come here, meet our new neighbor her name is Kagome and the man was named..."

"Obi-wan, what's your name sweetheart?" Kagome questioned as she squatted down as the 5 year old walked in front of her.

"My name's Anakin!" he chirped which earned a smile from Kagome.

"Well nice to meet you Anakin."

A/N: Phew another chapter down! Hopefully you all enjoyed it thus far! Please don't forget to review! I accept anonymous reviews as well as regular ones! So don't be shy! :) Have a great night everyone!


	20. T W E N T Y

Forgotten Years

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets,"

-Killian Jones "Once Upon a Time"

Song: "Hero" - Enrique Iglesias

It had been a week since Kagome and Obi-wan had finally settled into their temporary home on the desert planet of Tatooine. Obi-wan had watched as Kagome and the children had been playing outside as the sun was slowly setting in the distance. The padawon would watch Kagome from the bench in which he sat while the children chased Kagome in a game of tag. The two actually were living like a married couple besides the sex, for some reason the two were content with simply being next to each other. Obi-wan pursed his lips together as he rested his elbows on his knees as he maintained his deep thoughts. He remembered his conversation back on Naboo with Ayem, regarding the fact that he believed that Senator Palpatine was actually a sith. Shaking his head he remembered how Kagome completely denied any knowledge of any 'sith'. Closing his eyes he would remind himself that he never truly questioned her; everything had transpired so fast her never truly sat down to ask her. He would see the little boy named Anakin handing Kagome a small bouquet of picked flowers. Obi-wan would chuckle softly as his hand brushed up into his hair as he stood up to see Kagome looking over at him with a soft smile on her lips. She had looked so beautiful, it was then that Obi-wan had completely forgotten that he had made a pledge to the Jedi Order and had actually thought about holding a future with her here, raising a family, away from everything else. A few moments later Obi-wan would feel a presence next to him, turning his aquatic optics to look at the new presence he would see Shimi Skywalker smiling at Obi-wan her hands in her lap. "The children seem to really adore Kagome and yourself."

"Kagome has always had a knack for children." Obi-wan would reply as he for some reason couldn't shake the thoughts or visions of having Kagome playing with _their _children. Swallowing his saliva he would have noticed Shimi had a smile on her face as her lips parted to speak, "When will you two be having children? Or better yet getting married, Kagome and I have spoken and she told me you two were engaged. When is the date?"Obi-wan had remained silent as he watched as the children had been walking back towards the two sitting on the bench, "I do believe I shall discuss that matter with her tonight." Obi-wan would share Shimi's smile as he stood up to walk towards Kagome. "You've got dirt in your hair." Obi-wan would state as he moved to hold onto Kagome's hand. She would merely let out a soft giggle, "Well these guys think they are professional wrestlers!" The kids would let out cheesy grins before they said their good-byes and ventured to their own homes. Obi-wan, Kagome and the Young Anakin would walk up to Shimi. "Shimi would you two like to join us for dinner?" Kagome questioned but Shimi merely shook her head passing a glance towards Obi-wan, "No thank you Kagome, it looks if Ani is beginning to catch a cold so I think he should go to bed early."

"But Mom I'm fine!" Anakin would chirp as he had been excited for the thought of sharing dinner with his new companions. Kagome and Anakin had grown very close this past week and nearly detachable. Kagome would look at Obi-wan who was simply looking over at the stairwell to their home.

Kagome would nod her head and give the mother and son a soft hug before following closely behind Obi-wan. He was acting strangely. Pursing her lips Kagome would close the door behind herself as Obi-wan walked over to their living room. "Kagome..."

Her her heart had fluttered within her chest as she heard him call out for her. Walking over to where he was sitting, she would note him patting the seat next to him. "Kagome we have _always _been honest with each other, so I am going to ask you a question...When I was in Naboo, I had spoke to Ayem, apparently...you as well Vi'ray knew that Senator Palpatine was a Sith." Obi-wan spoke, the words coming out in an awkward fashion as Kagome's eyes narrowed to look at her bare knees. "But when we were on Coruscant you were adamant that you didn't know who the sith were.."

"Obi-wan..I'll be completely honest. I had thoughts...Vi'ray had speculations. It appears they were true. After my first capture I had believed that the aura from Palpatine had been one similar to Sidious, I...told Vi'ray and he as my guard informed only my two representatives." Kagome would answer softly as her fingers brushed against the couch's fabric on either side of her. "The night...that Vi'ray died after a fresh encounter...I had realized who he was. At Vi'ray's funeral I had a spiritual connection with him and he informed me that Sidious...or rather Palpatine had been the one to hire him. I didn't inform Qui-Gon or yourself, or more importantly the Council, because this needs to be handled at the proper time and place. This time is certainly not it." Kagome answered him, "But I truly do no know who Xan is." Obi-wan had simply crossed one of his legs over his bended one and stared at the wall with his icy aquatic optics. "Are you upset with me?"

"For future reference...don't keep things like this from me. You are not alone in this Kagome. You have me...now and forever." He whispered his beautiful eyes looking over to her. It was then she felt his fingers brush against her skin to move under her chin; his digits had moved her face to move towards him. As her chocolate optics turned to look at him, she saw something within his eyes something that she had seen a flicker of before. Kagome had soon felt his soft lips against her own as his calloused fingers brushed under her raven hair and against the back of her neck. "Ob-" She whispered against his lips as she found her back soon touching the couch's cushions, on reaction she felt her hands move up into his soft chestnut hair. Feeling his warm pink tongue drag over her bottom lip she parted her lips gently to feel his tongue slowly find its way into her mouth and against her own tongue. Moaning softly Kagome's right hand would hold his shoulder while her other remained on the back of his head. With her heart pounding Kagome would lean up into the kiss her own tongue daringly sliding against his in a sensual dance. She was intoxicated with his presence, his touch...everything. It wasn't until Kagome felt his warm hands upon the exposed curve of her back her breath hitched. It was then that Obi-wan's mouth pressed against the nape of her neck gently kissing her supple flesh. Her body was on fire, Kagome couldn't help but tremble against his kisses and caresses, "Obi-wan..." She whispered as she felt his kisses move towards her chest.

Suddenly Obi-wan completely fell off of Kagome as he heard an absurd knocking at the door. Groaning Obi-wan would look down for a moment and would motion towards the door to Kagome whose cheeks were flushed. Obi-wan ventured into their bathroom and quickly shut the door as Kagome went to the front door to see who it was the knocked. As she opened it she had seen no one in front of her until she heard "Kagome! Kagome!" it was one of the many children that she played with, her name was Felinda.

"Lin! What's wrong?" Kagome questioned as she knelt down to look at the distraught girl.

"Ani...Ani is in the market! His mama asked him to buy some groceries and there is a mean troll named Sebulba trying to hurt him!" Felinda cried, alligator tears pouring from her green eyes. Without a second thought Kagome would dart down the stairs, her mind only on saving Ani. Her boots pressed into the sand as she continued to pump her legs as fast as she could. It was then that she saw a gathering of people and she heard a small voice cry out "HEY! GET OFF OF ME!"

It was Anakin. Kagome felt a fury inside of her that burned to such an extreme intensity. Stepping closer and closer to the crowd, every step she made in the sand had turned into a plate of glass in the shape of her foot print. Suddenly the prophetic priestess would hold her hands out on either side of her, pointing away as her eyes narrowed. Suddenly the crowd had been jerked to either side of the female's hands, as if she had physically shoved them. It was then that Kagome had saw Anakin being choked by the Dug.

"Get off of him."

"What did you say you broad?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as her hand pointed at the Dug who suddenly released his choke on the boy, "You heard me you flea-infested piece of-" It was then that Kagome saw the Dug get face to face with her.

"Who do you think you are talking to me..SEBULBA that way!" he hissed. His breath would cause Kagome to slightly crinkle her nose as her fingertips had flicked forward and without a second delay the Dug was sent flying into the dirt several feet behind him, even hitting several of the crowd members. "What is wrong with you people?" She questioned her eyes looking at every single on of them. "You wonder why things are so grim in the universe? Because of people like you! People don't do enough to help each other! None of you could save a poor defenseless boy?" Kagome questioned which earned many embarrassed looks. "And you Dug, if you hurt a hair on that boys head...I shall personally take the money that is owed to his owner Watto, as well as ripping your scrawny little head from its place on your shoulders, and I might take out your spine as well." Kagome said loud enough for Sebulba to hear.

"I didn't know he was a slave!" Sebulba said as he watched Kagome walk over to a dazed Anakin.

"He isn't just a slave, his name is Anakin." She said as she helped the boy up. Within seconds Shimi's cry could be heard throughout the market area, "Oh Anakin. Oh Ani are you alright sweetheart?" Shimi dropped to her knees in front of Anakin brushing his chestnut brown hair from his face.

"I'm alright mom...Kagome saved me...are you like a Jedi or something?"

Murmurs erupted from the crowd at the thought of a Jedi being in Tatooine. "Not quite Anakin. What exactly happened to make Sebulba attack you?" She questioned.

"I bumped into him."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she brushed off her knees as her eyes turned to look at the kids that had been inspecting the glass made from her heat of anger. Shaking her head Kagome would pause before grabbing the bags Anakin had obviously bought for dinner for his mother. As she turned her heel she saw Obi-wan standing with his arms within his sleeves, an expression of bemusement written all over his face. "Let me help you with those." He said reaching for one of the bags of groceries as Shimi and Anakin had walked in front of them. Obi-wan had looked at her from the corner of his eye as she simply kept her eyes forward. The couple handed Anakin and Shimi the groceries and were about to head towards their home before Kagome felt something grabbing at her hand. Turning her eyes to look at the culprit, she saw Anakin looking up at her, his beautiful eyes staring at her. "Thank you...you really didn't need to do that though." he said as Shimi stood in the door-way.

"Of course I did, Anakin you are a great kid. You know...when I have a son I want him to be just like you." She said as she rubbed his head. "You guys have a great night, sorry for the problems."

"Thank you Kagome...that Sebulba gets out of hand sometimes. But I believe that might have put him in his place." Kagome would smile as nodded her head, "You two have yourselves a good night." Shimi would say as Kagome would bow her head lightly, but as Kagome left to open their home Shimi would lip 'Good Luck' to Obi-wan still expecting him to set a date with Kagome.

Once inside Kagome would press her head to the cool walling of the home, "Kagome are you okay?" She heard Obi-wan say as he placed his hand on the curve of her back.

"Y-yeah...I just feel a tad bit dizzy is all..." She whispered as she felt Obi-wan press his fingertips to the skin below her nose, "Then what is this?" he questioned. Opening her eyes she would see a layer of crimson covering his fingers. Shocked Kagome would rush into the bathroom to see she had a nose-bleed. "What is going on Kagome? I have seen your powers to an extent, but for you to-" Kagome had leaned down in the sink as she rinsed off her face. "I am okay Obi-wan...I just over-did it..." She smiled as she stood up to see her face and nose was clean of any blood.

"Over did it is an understatement..." he whispered as he pumped some soap into his hands and washed his hands of any blood. It was then that Kagome would stand behind the man and wrap her arms around his torso. "I'm fine...I promise." She said against his back before pulling away completely she would have patted his butt and walked towards the kitchen, "I'll make dinner." She said as Obi-wan watched his fiancé walk out as if nothing happened. Sighing he would lean down on the sink. He was positive he wanted to marry Kagome...but it would appear that things kept getting in the way.

Obi-wan would not have asked her that nor did he for the past 6 months. Kagome had been updated that Sesshomaru had been voted in as King of Naboo something that had not been seen for several generations. Kagome would have been glad that there was an active ruler for Naboo. Still, she was sure that Xan would be in search of her. 6 months. 6 sweet months Kagome and Obi-wan had played house, and were free to do as they please as an engaged couple.

It had been early in the morning around 3 am that Kagome had sat up in bed next to the man she loved. They kept to their agreements on not having sex until after they were married. It was something that both agreed with. Pursing her lips, Kagome would look to see Obi-wan sleeping softly the rays of moonlight beaming on his handsome face. She was in love with him. But for several weeks she had horrifying dreams that she would wake up from, and not remember a thing. She had grown accustomed to waking up silently, not wanting to wake Obi-wan. Sighing softly the female would slip out bed covering the spot where she had laid with the blanket. Walking over to the dresser the female would pull out a white blouse and wore trousers that hugged tightly to her form. Tucking in the white shirt into her pants she slipped on her sandals and silently closed the door to their room. Kagome had grabbed a glass of water and slowly drank the liquid replenishing her body with necessities. Without a delay Kagome had walked towards the door and opened it, silently shutting it Kagome would find the patio to their home illuminated by the wondrous beauty of the Tatooine's moon. Taking the time to look up at it, it had pleasantly reminded her of the Feudal Era. It had been so very long since she had seen any of them, Sango...Miroku...Shippou, Kouga...and even Inuyasha. With her lips parted Kagome would silently make her way down the steps as she made her path away from town in fact towards the outskirts of Tatooine. With the small city in the distance Kagome would have found a secluded spot and had sat. Placing her hands on her knees as she sat Indian-Style, she would inhale softly as she felt the moonlight illuminating her body.

"It's been too long..." She whispered as she felt her body relaxing. "You can do this Kagome..."

As her body relaxed more and more, Kagome found her mental processes leaving her physical form. As she meditated she was brought back to memories.

_It had been a beautiful spring day, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The air had a sweet scent, the temperature had been warm leaving the notion that summer was coming. A younger Kagome Higurashi had been standing at the mouth of the river, staring at her reflection holding her bow at her side. _

_"Miko...you truly are foolish to come after me as you did...and alone nonetheless. Do you have a death wish. The more I see of you, the more you resemble Kikyo. Such a pity."_

Kagome would hear a malicious voice from behind her. Instead of fearfully turning her head to see who it was Kagome merely tilted her head to the side, "Naraku, perhaps it was you that was foolish." her voice was soft, and pure so very different than her incarnate Kikyo. "I have no death wish, because I am not going to be the one who dies here today." She said curtly as she turned her body, her brown shoes pressed down the grass as she turned to look at the raven haired foe. 

_"So brave. Are you sure you don't want Inuyasha's help? Isn't he your lover?" _

_Kagome would shake her head, "Sometimes you can 'love' someone and are never meant to be with them. You of all people should know that Onigumo." Kagome stated as her eyes focused in on her enemy. Her traditional school outfit had been gently swaying in the wind along with her length onyx locks of hair. "So let us make wager. No games. No puppets. No minions. Nothing. You and I shall fight alone, and to the death. If you happen to win you get my half of the Shikon Jewel, and if I win I banish you into the depths of hell." _

_Naraku's crimson eyes narrowed at the female. "You honestly believe that you can defeat me Miko?" his voice was like venom pouring out of his mouth. _

_Kagome's stance would not falter, "I know I can defeat you Naraku, but I know full well that you are too far gone for me to try to negotiate with you. I am prepared to do my duty as the protector of the Shikon Jewel."_

_"Foolish miko...you are brave but utterly foolish. Hm. It would appear your half-demon is on his way what should I do?" Naraku's eyes would move to the east to where Kagome herself could sense Inuyasha coming. "I'll take care of it." Kagome would state as she held out her arms above her head and would slowly part them to either side of her; as these actions were done, a barrier was erected around Kagome and Naraku. The barrier was well over the size of an average village giving the two an abundance of room to fight. "Your barrier will keep out Inuyasha?"_

"Of course, I doubt he would want to be purified to death. Also this will have you commit to our deal. You won't leave this area until either you are dead or I am." Kagome said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

_"Woman that's not-" _

_"I know how you are Naraku. I know what you are. I just decided to play the same game you always do. Shall we begin?" Kagome questioned as she moved her hands to her hair to pull it behind her in a pony tail. _

_"KAGOME!" the female would hear as she turned her head to look at the hanyou that was standing outside of her pink hue barrier. As he attempted to put Tetsusaiga against the barrier it had immediately went back to a normal sword and had been scorched. "KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _

_"Kagome is unbelievably strong..." Miroku would state as he placed his hand over the barrier that he himself couldn't pass._

"What Kirara?" a young Shippo would chirp as he hung onto Miroku's shoulder, "Kirara says...that Kagome has been training...with Midoriko for...wait isn't Midoriko dead?" With a soft mew the cat demon would obviously respond to Shippo, "Kagome has been training for a year...apparently Midoriko wants Kagome to be the protector of the Shikon Jewel. Midoriko told Kagome it is her duty to rid of evil within all the realms...and it starts with Naraku." 

_Inuyasha would turn his head to look at Sango who had her arms crossed as she held Kirara within her embrace. She had a stern look on her face but there was something behind it...knowledge. Inuyasha would stand in front of Sango,"DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO DO THIS?!" Inuyasha growled. _

_"Yes. She needs to do this Inuyasha. Believe me I was reacting just how you are...but why don't you believe in Kagome...like she has believed in all of us for all of these years." Sango replied unfazed by Inuyasha's outburst. Turning his molten eyes over to Kagome he would watch as she had bent down and had spread her hands as if she were creasing something but then suddenly an object had appeared on the grass. It was a sword, Midoriko's sword! Kagome would pick it up and watched as Naraku has smirked, "So you have Midoriko's support? Hehehe...As you said shall we...BEGIN!" With the last word Naraku would lunge forward his deadly hand darting for the female's heart but Kagome had merely jumped out of the way. _

_With her sword illuminated with a beautiful blue hue Kagome would dart towards Naraku, the blade behind her until she swung it. Naraku had successfully dodged the physical blow of the blade but had been caught off guard as spiritual energy erupted from the sword surrounding him and then had smashed to him like lightning to a metallic object. After the third jolt of spiritual energy Kagome had gently panted, regardless of her being a strong priestess, everything requires a price. As the dirt and dust from the explosion of dispersed Kagome would then see she was no longer looking at the human form of Naraku but the demon form. Blood red eyes peered down at her as a howl of war erupted from her for. As each of his legs smashed into the ground Kagome would do her best to dodge them until his back right leg swung and smashed her against the barrier. With a cough, Kagome had tasted the tangy copper liquid of blood pooling into her mouth. "No.." She muttered as she watched as Naraku changed into his human form. His hamaka had been torn, leaving only the leggings as he revealed his bare chest. _

_"You are far more powerful than Kikyo, and far more powerful than what I expected Miko...but are you more powerful than me?" He questioned as he held out his arm and it had erupted into a series of tentacles that rushed towards her in an astronomic pace. At the last second Kagome would dive out of the way causing the tentacles to hit the barrier causing a putrid smell to erupt within the area, as well as sparks as it began to purify Naraku's multiple appendages. "I won't kill you Miko...I am going to BREAK YOU!" He growled holding out his other arm that had followed sync and had turned into hundreds of tentacles chasing the Miko. Kagome would breath in as Naraku's right arm was chasing after her while his left viciously smacked towards her hoping to catch her at the precise moment to smack her off her feet. With the sword still in hand Kagome would drop to her stomach missing Naraku's relentless attacks. Getting up quickly she would dart towards Naraku, at the corner of her peripherals she saw Naraku's right appendages racing for her and as quickly as he moved she switched her sword to her other hand and quickly slashed at the multiple appendages. With several thumps the female watched as the tentacles fell. Kagome watched as Naraku fell to his left knee writhing in pain. Retracting his right arm to quickly reveal that she had completely cut off his right arm. "On'na you shall lose your head for this!" He growled as Kagome simply swiped her sword at the air, whipping off the blood from the tentacles. _

_"I thought you were going to break me Naraku...not have me cut you up into little bits." Kagome said as she got into a fighting stance. It was then that Inuyasha had turned his head to see his half brother standing at the edge of the barrier his hand barely grazing it._

"The miko is strong. It appears she has done more to Naraku than what you have done in years brother...pity the on'na is a ningen..." Sesshomaru had spoke with his royal tone as he then leaned against a nearby tree. 

_"W-What?! YOU like Kagome?" _

_"Far more than this Sesshomaru respects you." he replied bluntly earning an irritated Inuyasha. _

_It was then that the duo had jumped as Kagome had slammed into the barrier right in front of them. "K-Kagome!" Shippo cried out as she flipped her body so she landed on her knees. Placing her hand onto the barrier she would attempt to stand but was immediately shocked as her body was once again flipped as she was slammed into the barrier by the tentacles. "On'na don't underestimate..." Sesshomaru said as his eyes were shut as the rest of the group let out cries of terror as Kagome was thrown to the ground on her back. Suddenly Naraku came closer his tentacles aimed towards the stomach of Kagome as she struggled for recollection of where she was._

"KAGOME GET UP!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Naraku smirking at them maliciously the spot where he had his arm bleeding profusely. 

_"Now you shall watch her die Inuyasha..." Naraku chuckled as his tentacles slammed down into Kagome's abdomen piercing her abdomen. Blood splashed up on the tentacles as well as the barrier as Kagome let out a scream of intolerable pain. "This shall be a slow death Miko...I shall teach you in the hour of your death...good does not always win!" He said as he came closer, and as he did his normal arm would replace the tentacles. Soon Naraku had been kneeling in front of the female his hand inside her stomach, twisting and pulling. Kagome would spasm uncontrollably as she had been nearly gutted alive. But instead of her cry of pain, she had erupted with a fit of bloody giggles as she looked up at Naraku who was watching her with bewilderment. _

_"Silly Naraku...do you forget who you are dealing with?" She coughed out blood pouring from her mouth. "I'm Midoriko's heir...The protector...of the Shikon Jewel...A MIKO!" She cried out as her hand slammed into his chest. With that action Naraku's blood red eyes had widened with fear! Pulling his hand from her abdomen his hand trembled as pulses of pink light sparked from within him to the outside stopping at the barriers. "This is for all the people you have killed, and manipulated! I shall not give you the satisfaction of death! Enjoy purgatory you son of a bitch!" Kagome gasped as she pulled the Shikon Jewel which was now purified from his chest and shoved it against her own half. With it combined, the whole area burst into a bright light. After several seconds it had dimmed revealing a scarred man laying upon the ground, with Kagome still laying on the grass, her abdomen still oozing blood. _

_As the light completely disappeared the barrier had dissipated. Inuyasha had rushed over to Kagome who had been staring up at the blue skies with the puffy white clouds floating effortlessly by. "K-Kagome...hold on we'll get you to Kaeda!" Inuyasha hissed out as he went to move her but had been stopped by Miroku's words. "Inuyasha don't...Naraku...had pushed all the way through you might make the wound rip open..." Miroku whispered as Inuyasha pulled shaking hands away, and as he did he realized his hands were now covered within blood. _

_"It's okay...Inuyasha...I did my duty...I protected the Shikon no Tama...when I die it will come with me...when I die...we don't have to worry about protecting it...now that Naraku...is gone...everything lost will come back...everyone..." Kagome whispered out as the blood began to dry on her once beautiful plump lips. "Naraku is gone...but the human in him...Onigumo...is right there...Naraku's spirit is sent to eternal purgatory...in which he can never escape..." Kagome whispered as the visions of the clouds became blurrier with each passing second. "Tell mama...and Gramps...and Souta...I love them...please? Tell mama not to be...sad..." She whispered as Sango, Shippo, Miroku had tears in their eyes as their faithful companion was dying before her eyes. _

_"Inuyasha...be happy with Kikyo okay?"_

"W-What?"

"When I die...she will have her soul back remember? She will be able to be normal Kikyo!" she reminded. 

_"But Kagome...I don't want...that...if it means you are gone..."_

"Inuyasha...I'll always love you in a special way...but I realized I was never in love with you...please be...happy...but do...me one last favor...? Will you all...lay with me? Watch...the clouds pass by?" The group nodded as they laid in a circle watching the clouds with Kagome until she had her last breath of life. With tears in their eyes they sat up to see Kagome with her eyes opened as if she were still watching the clouds pass by. Miroku would reach over and close their friend's eyes as Inuyasha threw his fist into the dirt. "I-I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE DIDN'T WANT US TO HELP!" Inuyasha cried out slamming both his fists creating a dent in the ground with each slam of his fists. Looking up he had seen a Sesshomaru looking at the deceased priestess. Inuyasha stood up stumbling slightly as he raced towards Sesshomaru,"Do something good in your life you son of a bitch! Bring her back! BRING HER FUCKING BACK!" Inuyasha growled crimson leaking into his eyes as his anger got the best of him. He had his hands on Sesshomaru's hamaka; but instead of Sesshomaru shoving him back, he simply stood pulling out Tensaiga from it's sheath. Walking over to the female Sesshomaru would wait for the pulse to erupt from his father's sword. "What...is this?" Sesshomaru would question as his golden optics were filled with confusion. 

_"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" _

_"SHUT UP BROTHER!" Sesshomaru had raised his voice as he looked down at the female. _

_"Tensaiga told this Sesshomaru she doesn't want to come back..." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his sword. "She is gone...this Sesshomaru cannot revive her..." With that the Demon Lord of the West had turned his heel to walk away. _

_Meanwhile while her friends had grieved for Kagome, she had found herself in a beautiful field with several beautiful wild flowers. "Kagome...what are you doing?" Kagome would hear a voice. Turning her head Kagome would look to see Midoriko sitting upon a large boulder. "I did what you asked! I completed my duty, I got rid of Naraku and-"  
_

_"But you are far from done...you are still needed Kagome...you are the only one that can heal these other realms. You have surpassed even me..." Midoriko said as she looked at the female who had obviously heard enough at that point. _

_"What more must I do? What more-"_

"You must LIVE. Kagome you are needed more than you think...your journey is far from over. Go back. The Demon Lord Sesshomaru knows he needs to revive you. You have a week's time before you are taken to this strange new land, but do not fret you will have allies...and you will always have me with you. Now go. I shall come to you soon..." 

_With that Kagome felt as if she were sucked through The Bone Eater's well as she had let out a large gasp of air._

"KAGOME?!"  


_Sesshomaru had been standing over Kagome at that point with Tensaiga pointed at her. "Your wounds are even healed..." Sesshomaru pointed out as he re-sheathed his sword yet again. Kagome would stand on wobbly legs as Sesshomaru had held out his available arm to her. She willingly took it and passed a glance to Onigumo, "We need to take him back to the village..." Kagome would say as she regained enough strength to stand on her own. _

_"Kagome are you insane?"  
_

_"Inuyasha it was the demon in Onigumo who we were fighting with. Besides...I wiped his memories...all he remembers is being burnt..." Kagome said as she looked towards the group. "I am going to be leaving in a week."_

"Are you going home Kagome?" A young Shippo questioned as he stood on her shoulder, "No...I am afraid after a week, I might not see my family or any of you guys again. Midoriko says my duty is not done yet..."

"But Kagome-"  


_"Kagome?" _

_"Kagome?"_

Kagome would knit her eyebrows together as she felt something wasn't right.  


_"Kagome are you okay?"  
_

"Kagome dear!" It was then that Kagome had been awaken from her meditation. With her eyes shooting open she would soon focus on Shimi who had been shaking her awake. "Dear are you alright? I was going to go mushroom picking and I...dear are you crying?"

"No...it's just Tatooine is so dry...the place I was meditating on...was far less sandy...what time is it?" Kagome questioned as she noted the sun was about to rise.

"Almost 5 in the morning...dear are you sure you are alright?" Shimi would question.

"Of course I am..." She whispered.

"Dear this isn't the first time I have heard you leave the house so early...is everything alright between you and Obi-wan..."

"I...just have been having these horrible dreams...that when I wake up...I just don't remember. I don't want to burden Obi-wan."

"but you are a couple...it's both of your burden to bear." Shimi replied as she sat next to Kagome's back. "I have known you both for only about 6 months, but you both have become so close to myself and Anakin...so correct me if I am out of place...but I feel it's time you and Obi-wan get married." Kagome would gasp at Shimi's bluntness, "You two have absolutely no reason to get married...am I wrong?" Kagome would look at the sands in front of her as she quickly stood, "Do you want me to walk you back?" Kagome questioned as she Shimi merely shook her head. "I've got some time before Anakin wakes up.."

"I'll see you later Shimi.." She whispered as she made her way back to the home she shared with Obi-wan. It had been so many years since she had came to this land, and all she can remember that was most memorable was Kagome meeting Obi-wan on those docks in Coruscant. Walking into their home she would rush into their bedroom and open the door. Getting under the covers with him she would move to straddle his waist, which quickly woke up a sleeping Obi-wan. "Obi-wan." She whispered as she watched as his eyes fluttered open to look at her with surprise, "Kagome wh-" She would lean down and press her lips down against his as his hands wrapped around her waist. "I love you Obi-wan...I don't say that enough. Let's get married." Obi-wan would lean his head back to look at her, "I think I've already asked you to marry me silly woman."

"No I mean...let's get married today. We've been on Tatooine for 6 months and...I think we should get married. Unless you don't..." It was then the Obi-wan moved his thick hand to bury into her raven silky hair and pulled her down to kiss him. The stubble on his face tickled Kagome as she felt his tongue brush against hers. For a few moments the two had kissed, caressing each other in a sweet fashion. Pulling back Obi-wan would lay her on the bed before rolling out of their bed to grab his communicator, "I do think I should inform master of this special moment."

"I'll call Watto to get a transport here...but wait where should we?" Kagome questioned as she looked at Obi-wan who merely smirked, "How about Ukio? In our spot?" Kagome had vividly remembered that spot all to well, it was the spot that would always be remembered. "I also have to tell Adia and Vargas...I can't not invite them. Shimi and Ani could come with us on the transport." Kagome would state as she then kissed Obi-wan's cheek before rushing out of the room allowing her soon-to be husband to talk to his faithful friend, "Master?"

"Obi-wan how good to see you my friend, did you just awaken?" Was the last thing Kagome had heard before she made her way down the steps to see Shimi looking at her with astonishment.

"Dear-"

"Shimi we are getting married today! Get Ani ready we're going to have transport ready sometime today!" Kagome said as she ran to Watto's shop in which he also had his home.

"WATTO!"

"HUEH! What...outlander?! What is the meaning of this?!" Watto growled as he had fell asleep in front of the com station watching some dirty Hutt videos.

"I'm getting married today! Could you call a transport for us to Ukio? Also would it be any trouble...to let Anakin and Shimi come to the wedding?" Watto who was very much half-asleep had nodded his head as he pushed the buttons to the com station but upon pressing the last button he would have begun to object but Kagome had point towards the Toydarian, "You already agreed Watto, besides you can come too as long as you bathe."

"Bathing? I took a bath last month! That's more than enough!" Watto replied as he punched in the request for the transport from Tatooine to Ukio. "Oi Outlander I knew this day was coming...and I heard that you saved the boy from the Dug Sebulba a while back...so I had Shimi make you this." Watto pressed a button the wall to turn to soon reveal a beautiful dress. "No cost. Just take care of it huh." Watto said, "That transport will be here in 3 hours, better get ready outlander. Oi isn't it bad luck to have the bride and groom see each other before the wedding?" It was then that Kagome's expression had fell. "Well...we could always go there today...and have the wedding tomorrow!"

"Outlander you expect me to leave my store ALONE?"

"I can put up a pretty barrier that no one is going to get in here!" Kagome replied in a sing-song voice to convince the Toydarian. Groaning the man nodded his head as Kagome had put in a Trugat into the public com station. It was then that Kagome had sent an anonymous message to the Amidala's home, "Vargas, Adia, and Padme. I have something very important to discuss with you. Please go to the planet Ukio immediately. But do not be alarmed, Adia merely was right about everything. See you soon."

That simple message would reveal what type of visit this one would be. Kagome would then look at her dress that was maintained in plastic to protect it. "Watto give me a cover for this dress. I'm going to take it over to Shimi's so she can help me put it on in Ukio." Groaning the Toydarian merely pointed at the cover.

3 hours later Kagome and Obi-wan had walked onto the transport while Obi-wan carried a large suitcase. Anakin, Shimi and Watto had boarded next as Shimi herself carried a suitcase for herself as well as Anakin and Watto's things. Sitting down Kagome would look at the time that was on the dial. 8 am. Sucking in a breath Obi-wan would hug his fiancé as he could see she had been nervous and excited. The time until the destination had been 4 hours, the time was easily spent with Watto sleeping. Shimi and Obi-wan talking while Anakin and Kagome played cards on the floor of the transport.

After the long 4 hours Kagome was instantly excited to see Ukio once more. As they landed Kagome was immediately greeted by a tackle from a brown haired little girl.

"Dear me child! You're going to hurt her."

"Your majesty so-"

"Vargas...Adia.. little Padme. It's so good to see you all! I've missed you, and have you forgotten I am not a Queen anymore?" She questioned as she hugged Padme softly

"Listen we can go to the local inn...I am sure there will be more than enough rooms." Kagome said as she was followed by Obi-wan, Ani, Shimi and Watto. "Vargas, Adia, Padme, meet Shimi and Anakin." Kagome introduced them as Anakin had stared at Padme for a long hard moment before opening his mouth. "Are you an angel?"

"Excuse me?" Padme questioned as she looked at the boy that had questioned her, "Obi-wan told me stories of Angels being the most beautiful creatures in the entire universe. I think they come from moons of Iego or something." Obi-wan would merely chuckle as he leaned down to whisper into Kagome's ear, "He's only turned 6 and he's already trying to pick up girls." Kagome would merely smile as the two children spoke softly while Vargas and Adia thought it was immediately cute. The small party would walk until they seen another duo in the distance, it was then that Kagome realized the duo to be Qui-Gon and Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly walked up to them and hugged Qui-Gon tightly, "Thank you so much for coming." After her brief hug to Qui-Gon she would look at Sesshomaru who had been glaring at her through his molten gaze. "On'na."

"Oh don't even act like you aren't happy to see me." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged the demon lord who merely let out a hmph. The night quickly came as they had settled into their rooms. Kagome obviously in another room that Obi-wan. It would have been an awkward night since the two had slept next to each other for 6 months straight. Sucking in a breath Kagome would have been laying in bed with little Padme tucked in next to her. It was wonderful to be surrounded by the people she loved. Sadly, Kagome couldn't abandon her thoughts that her real mother, brother or grandfather wouldn't be there for her wedding. Sighing she placed her hand on the maroon colored wallpaper, in the next room Obi-wan and Qui-Gon slept. She was slightly startled as she heard a rhythmic knock on the wall, it was Obi-wan; in turn she knocked back and allowed her eyes to shut.

It was the evening of her wedding. Anakin and Vargas were speaking with Obi-wan, Sesshomaru and Qui-Gon as the women helped Kagome get primped and ready. She had been sitting in front of the mirror her hair had been pulled back and had been loosepony tail that extended into a loose braid. Several flowers were placed into her silky raven hair, compliments of little Padme. Her wedding dress had been strapless as it had several oriental floral patterns on her bosom while the white dress fell from her hips and just below her knees more laced oriental designs cascaded down her legs. With white heels on Kagome would watch as Adia placed on her veil. Kagome's makeup was simply beautiful a soft touch of blush was on her cheeks as she wore a soft tone of mascara, her eyelids were coated with a beautiful silver hue that noted her creamy caramel skin, with liquid eyeliner, it emphasized her entrancing brown eyes. With nude lipstick and lip gloss she would slightly purse her lips together. With her engagement ring sitting on the table in front of her Kagome would watch as Adia, Shimi and Padme waited for Kagome at the door. Sucking in a breath Kagome would stand before moving over to the other women. "They are at the spot...they are waiting for you, they have transport so you don't trip and fall as Sesshomaru says." Padme chirped which earned a smile from Shimi, but a Shh from Adia. Kagome would nod her head as she walked out of the inn with the women. Kagome's heart was pounding. She was so nervous, so excited. It seemed like seconds before Kagome was standing next to Sesshomaru who was going to walk her down the aisle-way. The women had found their seats, as Qui-Gon stood next to Obi-wan, she would suck in a breath.

**(A/N: I recommend you listen to the song Hero at this point and then keep reading while it plays) **

"You are nervous to get married but not to fight a giant spider demon?" Sesshomaru questioned with a quirk of his pencil thin eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be giving me supportive words not teasing me?" Kagome questioned as she held onto Sesshomaru's arm.

"You look beautiful, your friends would have thought you were beautiful." Kagome would feel her eyes watering at that thought.

With every step the duo took Kagome realized how beautiful it looked. There had been hundreds of candles that lit the dark way to the altar. On the two booths there had been dozens of cherry blossoms and Asian lilies. On the archway above the altar there had been even more cherry blossoms decorating it. Obi-wan had looked over at Kagome, he had cut his hair and shaved, he had been wearing a suit, not necessarily a tux but a nice looking suit. The priest had been the older gentleman Jonas Tame.

**Ba-Bump Ba-Bump **

Her breath was stuck within her throat as she felt her knees buckling. Every step she took was a step closer into her future. A future where she could literally start over and be happy. Holding Sesshomaru's arm, she heard him chuckle softly, something the demon lord rarely did. Soon Kagome would have passed her friends, people she considered family. Sucking in a breath Sesshomaru would press his lips to the female's knuckles before handing her hand to Obi-wan's.

Kagome didn't even realize that Jonas had begun the ceremony, she was entranced. In this exact spot so many years ago, things could have gone completely different. She had watched as the flames light danced over Obi-wan's features, his eyes held all he reassurance she had gotten all these years. The hands that she held had been the ones that had protected her, that loved her.

"As I understand it these two have their own vows they would like to say?"

It was then that Obi-wan laced his fingers with hers, "Kagome...it was here that all those years ago I told you...that I loved you, that being around you is intoxicating. Despite everything we have been through...I can't help but be in love with you. Being here with you finally...after all this time...I can still hardly breathe. From the moment that I met you on those docks, I knew I loved you within those three seconds. Despite rules I was drawn to you...and because of all of this. You have saved my soul. Being with you makes me a better man, though I know I don't always show it. I have to thank that bastard Vi'ray, because without him...I never would be here right now...with you. I promise you Kagome, I will always be by your side, to love and protect you. And now that we are standing here...I know...that we are meant to be together...that we were always meant to be together, and these times from this day forward will be far more beautiful than any of our past. I love you Kagome Higurashi..." he whispered kissing her knuckles. Kagome's heart fluttered as he referred to her private message to him. He then placed the ring on Kagome's finger. "Just call my name and I will come for you."

"Obi-wan...I have no words that are amazing as yours just were. I love you Obi-wan, and all the love I have is for you. There has never been anyone but you, even after everything...I loved you. And now that we are finally here, a day that I never thought would come...I feel like a princess in a fairy-tale, that I finally get to have my happy ending with my prince. After everything we went through, we deserve to be in love and be happy. You will always be my hero." She whispered as she placed the ring on Obi-wan's. It was then Obi-wan grabbed the female and kissed her and with that the small group of people let out cheers and hoots. It was then that Jonas would shake his head tapping at the couple, "Hey kids, I didn't say- awe screw it I now pronounce you man and wife!" Again the couple would press their lips together, it was then that Obi-wan lifted the female up into the air as he kissed her. It was done they were finally married. After all this time! Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she was placed down.

She had looked at her group of loved ones. As they walked down Vargas had handed them a card. "That there is the pass to go the Amidala estate. There is a ship outside the inn, put that baby in there, and it will take you straight there. Don't worry about anybody bothering ya, the place is secluded other than the cleaning crew. You two just enjoy yourselves...but not too much!" Vargas grinned as he slapped Obi-wan on the back. Kagome had kissed everyone and gave them a soft hug as Obi-wan did the same. It was then that Sesshomaru had pulled her off to the side, "Remember to not make a commotion you are still supposed to be on the down-low." Kagome would smile and look at Sesshomaru, "I love you too, I'll be okay." She smiled as she kissed the Demon Lord's cheek. The group had walked the newly-weds to the ship. As they walked in Kagome had noticed that their bag had been neatly put into the compartments. Kagome would then sit in the passenger's seat as Obi-wan placed in the card as Vargas instructed and the ship began to levitate.

The couple would wave towards the small party and yell good-bye before their ship had taken off into the stars.

-_Fin_

_A/N: Let me know how you guys think this one went! Reviews with some detail about how I am doing would be fantastic! Hope you guys enjoyed I certainly did. I actually teared up a bit. Not gonna lie. Also on my YT channel I will be doing an audio-book sort of thing, chapter by chapter in a play list! I hope to put one more chapter up before Christmas, if not have a Merry Christmas everyone and a wonderful Happy New Year! _


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

WARNING: As you know this is a mature-rated fanfiction. As you should know from the last

chapter there **will** be sexual themes within this chapter and forward. If you are offended, please leave this fanfiction or attempt to skim through the best that you can. Thank you for reading.

They had just arrived, the LZ was surrounded by a beautiful ocean with a walking path towards the beach. The moon had been held in the sky, glittering down on ocean as it slowly beat to the sandy shore. The duo had walked down the path as a porter had picked up their bag and threw it over his shoulder as he jogged past the couple to ready their living space. With Kagome's finger laced with Obi-wan's she would feel his hand squeeze onto hers. "You look beautiful." He whispered as he looked over at his wife, as a soft crimson blush suffused her cheeks. As they had gotten closer and closer to the living space Kagome would let take in a soft breath of air. The living space was surrounded by beautiful tropical trees, torches had been lit to light their way to the entrance. Kagome would lean down and take off her heels as she and Obi-wan would make their through the sand to get to the entrance of their honeymoon spot. Taking in a breath a young woman with dark oak colored hair would open the doors for the newlyweds, "We hope you enjoy your stay...there is an abundance of food as well as toiletries. We shall return in 2 days to come clean. Congratulations." The young woman said as the porter would pass by the couple and walk out after the female shutting the doors behind him.

Kagome and Obi-wan would then look at the home, it was magnificent. The home was made out of marble flooring and walling. As they walked in they would see cathedral ceilings that allowed the people that sat in the living room the accessibility to look up at the stars. "Obi-wan!" She gasped as she looked at the stars, "You know they look so different from down here." She whispered as she felt her husband placing his hand on her back to lead her to look at more of the house. The kitchen had marble counter tops with stainless steel appliances. As they continued to walk they would be in a large hall-way where they would see past glass windows a large pool with a large jacuzzi off to the side. On either side of the pool was a hall-way that led to more rooms. Directly across from the newlyweds was a pair of glass doors with white lace curtains blocking view of what was inside. As they walked to the left of the pool they would make their way to the room with the curtains. As they walked inside a soft carpet had brushed against their feet as they looked around their room had a large king sized bed with red Egyptian cotton sheets with several pillows that adorned the large bed. Kagome looked to the right to see a room that would be dedicated solely to bathing purposes. There would be a walk in shower as well as a large tub for two. Dual sinks would be on the wall under neath a 15 foot long mirror. As Kagome stood in the bathroom she took a good look at herself; she was still wearing her wedding dress.

Biting her lip Kagome would hear Obi-wan opening their suitcase, "Kagome I am going to put away some of these clothe-." He would immediately pause as Kagome would walk out to see Obi-wan holding up a emerald green laced chemise. With a blush inflaming her cheek she would run over and shove it into a nearby dresser. "I'm going to have fun with that." He grinned as she would quickly help him put away clothing that wasn't all what they had packed, in fact a lot of the items were definitely not hers. Kagome would put away the toiletries as she looked at Obi-wan who had been inspecting all of the candles that adorned the rooms.

"I'm definitely going to have to thank Vargas for this." Obi-wan whispered as he slipped off his brown robe and hung it on the hook. Sucking in a breath she looked back at Obi-wan who had looked at her with a smile, "Well...i'm going to go for a swim. Would you like to join me Mrs. Kenobi?" his lips tugged up into a grin as she nodded her head, "I would...can you give me a few minutes though." Nodding the man would pull off his boots before walking over to Kagome who had been twiddling with her fingers, "Of course...take your time...I love you," Obi-wan whispered as he kissed his wife's forehead softly before exiting their room. Kagome would immediately rush to the bathroom and would start brushing her teeth as she smacked some shaving cream onto her arms and under pits and shaved with one hand while she brushed her teeth with her other. Walking over to the sink she would spit out the toothpaste and would quickly rinse her mouth before jumping over to the shower to quickly rinse off her body with a botanical apricot scrub, also taking care of any other necessities she might have needed to take care of. Stepping out Kagome would wrap a towel around her flesh. Putting the suitcase away from off of the bed she would take in a deep breath as she bounced from heel to toe, as if that would calm her nerves. Biting her lip she would exit the room and make her way after her husband.

She would make her way past the beautiful decorations of their temporary home. Stepping outside she would make her way down to the shore. The ocean would softly crashing to shore as she had seen Obi-wan staring out at the moon his clothing on the shoreline. Sucking in a breath the female buried her toes underneath the sand as she dropped the fluffy white towel that held her caramel flesh. As she stepped into the water she felt the cold water cause electricity rush up her spine as she allowed the water surround her soft creamy legs. She would be waist deep as Obi-wan slowly turned around to look at her her arms covering her breasts as she made her way over to him. The man would have extended his arms towards her and pulled her to him. "Are you cold?" He whispered as he pressed his lips to her ears. "Not anymore." She whispered as she placed her wet fingertips onto his cheek as she stood on her tip toes to give gently press her lips to his. Her lips were hot against his own, his heart beating viciously within his chest as his trembling hands moved to touch the curve of her hips. Within a second Obi-wan had pulled his wife close to him, leaning down into their kiss. Soon he would feel her hand rest on the back of his hand as her slender legs wrapped around his waist. With one hand wrapped around her waist he would bury the other into her wet raven hair as his wet tongue would dive into his wife's mouth, exploring, tasting her. Kagome would feel herself being pulled out of the water more and more as the warm air assaulted her skin that had been covered in droplets of the ocean.

"O-Obi-Wan..." She whispered as her lips pulled away from his, her half-lidded eyes staring into his mesmerizing ones. It would be then that Obi-wan would fully turn around and carry his wife out of the water bridal style, the water pouring off of them as they made their way back up to the front door. At that moment the completely nude couple had opened the door and made their way back to their room. Obi-wan would rinse his legs off of the sand, and when he came out he saw Kagome lighting several of the candles. Without a second delay the man walked behind his wife and moved her raven hair off to her left shoulder. Leaning down he had kissed her neck softly as she leaned back against his bare chest, the curve of her butt pressing against his hips while she felt a heavy hard weight against the curve. Sucking in a breath she would slightly turn and look into his eyes. Obi-wan would notice her trembling hands, at the moment he brought her fingers to his lips, as he slowly kissed each of her digits, his eyes never leaving hers. Breathing in Kagome would pull her fingers away to move her hand behind the back of his head, as she did this his head would move towards her breasts. As his mouth pressed against her breasts she would slightly moan as Obi-wan had gently kissed each of her breasts, and then her nipples; as he conducted his ministrations her dark nipples would perk up in arousal at the warmth of his mouth.

"You're so beautiful.." he would mumble as he felt Kagome press his head closer to the soft warmth of her breasts. It would be then that Kagome would take a step back moving her hands against his, her fingers lacing with his as she made him stand up. At this moment she would have him lay down on the bed, her legs straddling his waist as she leaned down to kiss him softly as her warm soft flesh slid down his, to where her mouth had rested just below his abdomen his erection pressing tightly against her collar bone. Her warm breath just above it would cause it to twitch which earned Obi-wan grabbing her arms and pulling her up on top of him. His eyes locked with hers as he flipped her onto her back gently, while he had been on his knees leaning down gently.

His warm thick hand would slide down her creamy skin as her body slid into his touch soon his hand would rest on her bare mound and with that his finger would slip down to slide against her nether lips. Kagome would have immediately jerked against the sensation. Biting her lip Kagome would look up into Obi-wan's eyes, her body had been trembling as his index and middle finger would have slid against her right and left lip before running over her sensitive clit, it was then that the man moved with acts of instinct. Kagome would hold onto his forearm as she felt her body immediately responding to him. Suddenly Kagome watched as her husband brought his fingers to his lips and softly licked them. "Strawberries." She would have blushed so red she might have actually resembled a tomato. "O-Obi-wan!" She would begin to object as he would chuckle softly, "Don't embarrassed...you are very sweet..." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her upon her petal like lips, while his middle finger would gently massage her entrance, at the same moment his thumb would rub her overly sensitive clit in circular motions. Kagome would bite her lip as she would have moved her hand to brush over his abdomen and rested on his pulsing member. He would slightly groan at the feel of her soft warm hand her thumb and index finger closing around the tip as his entire member twitched at the sensation as Kagome slowly started to move her hand up and down upon the length of his manhood. With a groan Obi-wan had slightly pressed in his middle finger into the tight wet entrance. That would of course make Kagome jerk as she as well as he felt her tight, wet walls squeeze and release the single digit within her.

With a soft pant Kagome would move her hand stroking the tip as Obi-wan's finger slowly started to move inside of her curling a tad bit. The moment that he had done that Kagome had felt sparks shoot across her vision. It was if Obi-wan had knew exactly where to touch her and how. "Obi-wan." She whispered out in a moan as she felt a warm liquid on her hand. Looking down she would notice that he had quite a bit of pre-come erupting from the tip. It was then that Kagome felt her husband get completely on top of her his lips pressed firmly against hers as he grabbed his member and positioned it towards her entrance. Kagome would gasp as she spread her legs willingly in front of him, she could feel the tickling sensation of his manhood pulsing and twitching at her tight little hole. Biting her lip she watched as Obi-wan placed his forehead against her own. "A-Are you ready?" He was trembling, he was just as nervous as she was. She looked down towards his thick, long manhood. "Are you sure you are going to be able to fit it in?" she whispered as he kissed her softly as an answer. Kagome would wrap her left leg around his waist allowing her smooth leg to rest just above his butt. Her hand would then wrap around his neck as her heart began to pound harder and harder. She would be surprised as she felt Obi-wan's hand lace with her free one, "I love you..." he whispered as she soon felt the tip of his hot, hard length push into the wet, tight, warmth of her body. Shaking softly Kagome would allow her body to get used to his thick length. He had been panting softly as he slowly pushed into her so his balls had been against her entrance. Both of them had been staring into each other's eyes the entire time. Kagome's nails had dug into Obi-wan's hand as she had felt her walls squeezing him tightly along with his pulsing and twitching within her.

"God...you're so tight.." Obi-wan breathed as he kissed her jaw softly.

"W-Well you're so big!" she would breathe out as she felt his lips against her jaw line.

"Are you okay?" he questioned concern in his eyes for his wife but had been answered as she felt her hips move against his, her leg pulling him closer. Placing his cheek next to hers, Obi-wan would unsheathe his length from her warmth only to slowly push back in. The feeling of his member make a rhythm within her caused Kagome's mind to go hazy. Pulling him closer with her leg she would let out soft moans as her own hips met up to meet his movements. Groaning Obi-wan would place his hand on her hip as he slightly picked up the pace his balls lightly smacking at the entrance of his wife. Suddenly surprised Obi-wan would feel the positions change as he had been on the bottom and Kagome had been on top. His aquatic eyes stared up at his magnificent wife, she looked beautiful as she slowly moved up and down on his rock hard length. With a groan he felt her grab his hands and place one on her butt. As she had did this however, he would move to lean up against the pillows his mouth on his wife's warm breast, sucking it. Kagome would allow her body to take over as she simply enjoyed as they took pleasure within each other's presence. This new angle however would cause Kagome to see fireworks as she placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

The two soon turned into one bucking creature, falling victims to each other's bodies. Each movement that was made caused Obi-wan to feel a pressure build within him, and Kagome would feel as if lava had been held back by a rickety dam. Biting her lip Kagome would feel Obi-wan grab her butt and would flip her over, he was now on top again but this position would be different due to the fact that her long caramel legs would be on his shoulders as his member hit new angles within her yet again. Kagome's hands flew to her raven hair as she felt herself losing her mind. Her breasts would bounce with his incredible pace. "O-Obi-wan!" She would moan out, her cries of pleasure echoing through the room as his pace was amazing, "God! DEEPER!" She cried out before her husband leaned down to kiss his wife square on the mouth. The man would happily oblige as he thrust his member deeper and deeper inside of her until he felt that pressure about to burst, "K-Kagome...I'm going to.." His voice was trembling against her lips as she moved up to kiss him, "Come with me..." she mumbled against his lips, her voice trembling just as much as his was. Suddenly Kagome was surprised when she felt Obi-wan's fingertips lightly squeeze her clit and with final thrust the two had came. Kagome would feel a hot stream of liquid flow into her while she herself came around his member, squeezing viciously as their come had mixed together. Moaning into each other's mouth, Obi-wan would drop on top of his wife still inside of her while she slid her trembling sweaty legs down to the bed. The two held each other closer; Obi-wan's face would have been buried against his wife's bosom while Kagome had held her husband closer, feeling his member twitching inside of her.

"That was amazing..." they both said at the same time as they savored the moment of being together . Kagome would feel Obi-wan move out and off of her, and hold his hand out to her, his hand slightly trembling. She would then take his hand as he lead them to the bathroom. Turning on the shower Kagome would soon realize that their juices had been covering her nether lips. Blushing she would ready the bathroom necessities as quickly as possible as they stepped into the large walk in shower. The sprayer would have been one large rectangular panel that hung above them. Kagome would feel Obi-wan stand behind her as the shower turned on. "Mrs. Kenobi?" He would question as she looked back at him with a smile. "I love you." She replied bluntly as she felt her husband hug her close kissing her shoulder. At that moment she knew everything was going to change.

A/N: WOOOOO! Well, that was interesting to type out. Hopefully I didn't offend anyone, I tried to keep this as clean as a lemon as I could. But next time I can't guarantee it! ;) Now. I wanted to let you know that my boyfriend and I are planning on making this a trilogy! He hasn't made his account yet, but as soon as he does I will inform you. Also, just to let you know the lemons will not cease! I REFUSE! :) Any how! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. FINALLY! :) Have a great day everyone!


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

Forgotten Years

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I've always been a fan of true love, and truly what it creates!"

-OUAT

It had been a whole month in their honeymoon location. Indulging in the physical reasons that the two were now married. It had been well into the afternoon as the newlyweds covered themselves with a heap of sheets and comforters. Kagome's head had been resting on her husband's chest as their legs had been entwined with one another's. Allowing her eyes to open Kagome would see a dim lit room, the curtains had been closed courtesy of Obi-wan the previous night. Pulling softly away from the sleeping padawan, she would slip out of bed allowing her toes to meet the plush comfort of the carpet. Walking over to the bathroom the female would commit to her daily routine, brushing her teeth and showering she would wrap herself up in a soft emerald bathrobe. As she stepped out of the bathroom she had seen her husband on his stomach now, drooling upon his pillow. Smiling the female would quietly leave the room as she walked towards the kitchen of their home. Kagome would have went into the kitchen, and opened the large window over looking the beautiful ocean. Inhaling softly Kagome would feel the warm breeze of fresh air brushing against her tanned face.

After a moment the female would turn to look at the fridge and would pull out several items to cook, it was then that the female had realized how much she had missed Japanese home cooking, her mother's Udon, her great-auntie's Sashimi. Her stomach had growled as she looked at the items once more, obviously not impressed with the selection. Groaning she decided to cook it anyway as she turned on a record player that sat at the side of the entrance. Doubting that her husband would hear the music and be awoken, she would dance a bit as she split the bacon and placed it on the cold stove top, after her actions she would then turn it on as she continued the rest of the breakfast. Humming to the soft classical tune Kagome would have washed her hands and pulled out two plates for herself and her husband. Walking over to the dining table she would place the plates and silverware down, as she had stood in front of the door way to talk by the kitchen, Kagome's heart had dropped as she saw someone standing out at the water's edge. "N-No." She whispered as her trembling hand reached for the door handle. "I-It can't be.." her voice was trembling as much as her hand was but suddenly her hand was grabbed and her vision was taken away from the figure by the ocean who had just begun to turn. "Can't be what?" she heard her husband's voice.

"O-Obi-wan did you see that?" She questioned as she jerked her finger to look outside but alas there was nothing there. Confusion was etched all over the Miko's face. "I could have..."

"The bacon's gonna."

"What?" she questioned obviously still deep in thought about the disappearing figure...it couldn't have been...right? Shaking her head she had seen Obi-wan taking a plate and put a paper towel on it. With a pair of tongs the man had allowed the grease to drip off of the bacon before putting it on the paper towel. "O-Obi-wan I can get it!"

"I can help."

Kagome immediately walked over to the record player and shut it off as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands still looking outside. "That looks delicious." she heard her husband say.

"I thought you said it was going to burn. Some breakfast that is...sorry about that."

"Hm, I was actually talking about my side of strawberries." He grinned as he wrapped one strong arm around his wife, his hand sneaking into her bathrobe. "Obi-Wan!" She blushed as she turned around to look at him. He had been chuckling as he tightened her robe. "Alright, alright! What did you see out there anyways?" He questioned as he had cracked the eggs and scrambled them.

"It must have been...me just day-dreaming is all." She answered as she carried the plate of bacon to the table and set it down. Touching her head, the female had felt unusually dizzy as she placed her other hand on the table for balance. "Kagome do you- Kagome are you okay?" the female would hear a clatter sound from the kitchen, and within seconds she felt Obi-wan holding onto her. "Kagome what's wrong?" He questioned as he pulled a seat out for her to sit in. Shaking her head Kagome would feel as if the world had been spinning, "I think I might just be catching a cold or something..." she whispered as she felt him touch her head with the back of his hand.

"You do feel a tad bit warm...are you up for traveling today? We should go home so we have access to antibiotics...Kagome?"

"I'm fine Obi-wan we shouldn't go back just because of me!" She whispered as her hand rested on his forearm.

"Shh, we are going to go back. Let me get you some water, and we'll eat." He said sternly kissing her forehead before rushing to the kitchen to fix the rest of their breakfast. Kagome would have brought her brown eyes to look back out the door to once again see nothing, what was wrong with her? Within seconds Obi-wan placed a tall glass of water in front of her as well as the eggs, "You need to eat Kagome." he said as he sat next to his wife who had simply looked at her empty plate.

"I'm not hungry for some reason..." She whispered as her brown eyes looked over at him, noticing he was merely shaking his head.

"You have to eat, we have to travel back to Tatooine. That's at least a five hour trip!" He countered as he looked at her, "You can sleep on the ride there, but you need to eat...for me please?" He whispered holding her hand. "Then we will take you to go see Doctor. Tulog when we get back home okay?"

Kagome would simply nod her head as she had did as her husband had asked. Putting eggs, toasts, fruits, and bacon on her plate the two would eat in silence. Kagome would quickly realize that her husband had been watching her intensely, "Obi-wan! Listen I feel better already!" she would chirp as she held out her arms as if that were going to sway his judgment on the matter.

"Regardless if you are sick or not, we have been gone a month...we should really get back home before Watto sells our place." Kagome would narrow her eyes at Obi-wan obviously not enthused with leaving their little love nest. "Kagome?" he questioned as she quickly finished her food and took her plate to the sink. "Sweetheart don't be upset with me." He said as he walked behind her as she stood in front of the sink, washing it with hot water. After putting it out on the rack to dry, the female walked past her husband to the hall-way leading to their room. "Kagome!"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She nearly growled as she shut the doors behind her shutting out her husband. Obi-wan would have simply blinked as he heard the bathroom door click from within their room. Sighing his calloused hand would have rushed up into his chestnut brown hair obviously irritated with the fact his wife was upset. About 30 minutes later he would have seen his wife wearing a white wife-beater with a pair of shorts and her sandals. "Kagome you do understand we are going into outer-space for hours right? You are going to freeze." He said as she simply walked over to their already packed luggage, "I already called for transport, all we need to do is leave. I am going to bring this to the door." She said and as she would have begun to pick it off of the bed she felt Obi-wan's hand over her own. Taking in a breath she had ignored his touch until she felt his other hand slide over to her abdomen and up to her breasts, "Why is my wife so upset with me?" He whispered against the nape of her neck. Shivering at the sensation she would feel Obi-wan slipping his hand under the fabric of her shirt, "Now is not the time for this Obi-wan..." she grumbled her eyes shut as his hand massaged the flesh of her abdomen and then up to her breasts. "Oh? Would you like me to stop?" he chuckled as she leaned into his touch the curve of her butt against his growing erection.

"Actually yes, you need to shave!" She grumbled pulling away some as his stubble tickled her smooth flesh.

"Shave? I thought you liked a bit of stubble!"

"Yes, I do. But stubble leads to beards and I don't like beards!" Kagome retorted as she watched as Obi-wan pulled off the suitcase onto the floor.

"Well what about Master's beard?" Obi-wan would question.

"Well he needs that beard. How are we going to know that when he is deep in thought?" She giggled which earned a grin from Obi-wan. "If Master heard that."

Kagome would have grinned as she would have pointed towards the bathroom, "I left out the toiletries, your shaver is in there." She reminded him before fixing her shirt and immediately winced, "Hon, you have to be more gentle with-" She said as Obi-wan had been staring down at her breasts.

"I swear you are insatiable!" She groaned as she playfully pushed his face to look at the bathroom. "I'm going to wait by the door. Bring the bag when you are done okay?" Kagome would open the door to see Obi-wan walking into the bathroom. Grabbing the suitcase she rolled it upon the floor as she got closer to the front door she soon realized that she was no longer looking at bright beautiful day, but a darkening sky with the waves crashing to the shores. Suddenly Kagome could see the ship in the distance, the porter running up to the house, "Ma'am there is a big storm coming, we need to get you on the ship. Where is Mr. Kenobi?"

"He's inside."

"No I'm right here what's going on?" Obi-wan questioned with the bag in his hand as he looked outside, "This looks bad, we need to go if we are leaving." Nodding the couple had walked outside. The porter immediately took the bag and had ran towards the ship. Kagome would have checked both of their hands to make sure they had their wedding rings. Sucking in a breath Kagome would look up at the sky and would have felt a weird sensation roll down her spine. "Kagome, we have to go." Obi-wan said as he looked back at his wife who was obviously entranced by the whirlwind of clouds high above them. Obi-wan had been wearing his normal padawan attire and as he reached out to her his robe had been swaying with the intensity of the wind. Suddenly the man would have jerked his wife behind him and told her sternly to run. But for some reason Kagome couldn't have the strength to move, as she looked up she had seen two bright crimson sabers held out on either side of the figure. "Kagome listen to me...fucking run." Obi-wan said pulling out his blue saber and had moved into a fighting stance. Without warning Kagome had been thrust back against the sand and into the shallow part of the water, a leather boot against her abdomen as she flew several feet. "KAGOME!" With her face full of sea water, Kagome would attempt to get up but have the same leather boot that kicked her on her throat. Kicking and pushing, Kagome would try to get up, a few seconds later the pressure had disappeared and she had heard a loud splash under the water. Getting up she looked around with blurry vision, she had see Obi-wan had attacked Xan and they were in the water. "Obi-wan let's go! HURRY!" She cried out her entire body weighed down by her clothes being wet. "Kagome get to the fucking ship now!"

His anger had actually put Kagome back a few steps. Suddenly she saw Xan and Obi-wan rushing to shore, Xan swinging his blades to the point that it resembled an X formation from each saber. Suddenly Obi-wan had deflected both blades at once with his saber horizontal as he had been edged down towards the sand more and more, being overpowered by the masked Xan. "K-Kagome listen to me...GO!"

Suddenly Obi-wan fell to the ground because the pressure of Xan had disappeared, at the corner of his eye he had seen one of Xan's saber's had dropped and Xan had flew into the forest of Coconut and Papaya trees. As he looked as if to go after him, he felt a hand on his, "LET'S GO!" It was Kagome and she had the saber that was on the sandy ground in her hand. The duo ran, as it began to pour rain onto them. The rain had been so severe that it had got to the point that Kagome and Obi-wan couldn't see what was in front of them. Thunder roared all around them while lightning stretched across the skies. As they got closer they had realized the porter had the ship already turned on and ready for take off. Kagome and Obi-wan would rush into the pilot's hub, that would be when Obi-wan flicked on several switches rain still pouring off of his hair and body, but Kagome's eyes were not him, instead they had been on the distance to where the shore-line was still barely visible. She could see Xan watching them take off, "I'll see you again Miko..." Kagome heard in her head which made her grab it in pain. Obi-wan hadn't noticed his wife's pain as he had taken off into the stars with a smirk and a chuckle he turned his head towards Kagome, "Babe we did-" his blue eyes were filled with horror as he seen tears rolling down her cheeks her finger buried within her raven hair.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he whispered out as worry over-came him. "We will never be able live any sort of normal life...we'll always have something to fight against...always someone after us..." She whispered out through sobs as her head still rang with Xan's robotic voice. "Listen to me, whatever happens, whatever we go through, I will always, ALWAYS protect you. I promised you that." He whispered pressing his head against her hot one. "You are burning up. You need to get dry and rest. Toby will you watch the ship for me please?" The porter would have nodded as Obi-wan picked up Kagome and carried her to the back of the ship, "At least those clothes you wore will be easy to take off.." Kagome would glare at him through half-lidded eyes, which earned a chuckle from Obi-wan. "I don't want you to get anymore sick than what you already are. You need to rest and get dry."

"What if Xan comes after us again and finds us?" She whispered as she sat down on the bed as she had her drenched shirt taken off of her.

"What if the sky turns red and your nose falls off of your face? Kagome I told you already I'll protect you, here put this on." He whispered pulling a long t-shirt over her head. "It's mine but I think you'll be able to withstand it." he chuckled pulling down her shorts. The shirt he had given her had fell past her knees which made it look more like a nightgown than a shirt. "Now you need some rest." He whispered kissing her forehead but as he moved away from her he had been stopped by feeling his hand grabbed by Kagome. "Stay with me?" It was a phrase that had been said before. Kagome's eyes looked up at him pleading for him to stay. Dropping his hand Kagome would have saw the look in his eyes as she got into bed. "Go." She whispered as he patted her bottom lightly. "I love you Kagome. I truly do." He whispered as he left the female to sleep.

The next few hours were spent with Kagome sleeping and Toby and Obi-wan speaking about the incident that had occurred. Minutes before landing Obi-wan would have left the pilot's seat to wake up Kagome and had been immediately surprised when he saw Kagome sitting in the seat outside of the hatch of the ship, her eyes solely on the door with the luggage next to her. "Kagome? How long have you been awake."

"I'm fine if you are wondering." She whispered softly as her eyes didn't move in his direction at all. In her hand had been the saber that had once belonged to Xan. Kagome would have been wearing cargo pants and the t-shirt that Obi-wan had given to her but had been tied back. Putting the Saber into her pocket she would hear Obi-wan correcting her, "Are you sure you want to put that there?"

"I'm fine, I said."

"Now why on Earth are you being so cold?" He questioned getting on his knees in front of her his hands on hers as he looked up at her. "Kagome look at me why are you so upset with me?" Obi-wan's lips were frowning.

"The children are looking at you." She said as she stood taking the luggage, "I'll see you at home." She said as it was then that Obi-wan heard the giggling of the kids behind him. He was so entranced with his conversation with Kagome he hadn't realized they had landed. "We're home..." he muttered looking at his wife who had walked with the children towards their home.

"Is the lady gonna be alright?"

"She should be fine...listen I am sorry once again. You shouldn't have been caught up in all of this."  
Obi-wan apologized as he shook the porter's hand.

"Awe, that was the most excitement I'll have in my life so you know I'm happy with it." Toby grinned as he waved towards the padawon who had exited the ship. Obi-wan would have stepped out into the sun of Tatooine, his thoughts on Kagome's words. With the notion that she could be right came the thought that they couldn't stay on Tatooine forever, and just forget the world...he made an oath to the Jedi temple. Cursing under his breath he would barely realized that he had already made it home. Hearing several shuffling noises from his room with Kagome he would have walked over to see that Kagome had put away their clothes and had a bundle of clothes set out on their bed, "What's going on?" he whispered as he noticed his wife not looking at him. "I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." she whispered as she attempted to squeeze past him in the doorway. But instead of letting his wife turn to the left to enter the bathroom he pulled her form back to him, "Can't I get a kiss?" he questioned as he lips pressed against the bare nape of her neck.

"I smell funny."

"You smell great to me." he whispered wrapping his arm around her waist, "Let me take a shower with you." his voice was seductive as he rubbed her abdomen lightly

"I need to shave." She quickly replied pulling away from him and rushed into the room locking it behind her. Obi-wan a bit shocked that Kagome had become the original Ice Queen had took a step forward and placed his hands silently on the door, unaware that his wife had done the same thing. Then he heard the one thing that broke his heart, her sobs. "Kagome, please! Let me in. Whatever is wrong let's talk about it!" He cried out banging his fist on the door.

"Please leave me alone Obi-wan!" She said through sniffles, he then heard the water turn on.

With a sigh he would throw his fists against the wall behind him, obviously helpless and agitated with the situation. Dropping to his knees we would have a millions reasons why his wife could possibly be upset with him. For well over a week Kagome and Obi-wan had remained very silent with each other. Kagome had played with the children while Obi-wan would help Anakin with his new experiment which was a protocol droid. But one day in particular something had been unusual, the kids had gathered around Shimi's home and had questioned why Kagome hadn't came out that day at all. Shimi also realized that it was very odd that Kagome had not already been out of her home, even when Obi-wan had ventured into to town to speak to Watto about something. Shimi would send the kids to go play, after they had dispersed she would knock on Kagome's door and wait for a moment but to find she did not come to the door. Knocking again a bit harder Shimi would once again have no response, so she would turn the knob to the door. "Kagome dear? Are you in here?"

"S-Shimi?" a hoarse voice called out, within a second Shimi had rushed in to see that a shivering Kagome had been sitting half-laying on the bathroom floor wearing just her t-shirt and panties. "Oh dear child what happened?" She whispered out as she went to help Kagome up to see she had been leaning over the toilet. "Did you get sick Kagome."

"I can't stop throwing up Shimi...it's just won't stop!" She whimpered before she would heave for a moment before leaning over the toilet bowl and would throw up once more. Shimi put up Kagome's hair and rubbed her back softly, "Sweetheart, let's get you up and wash out your mouth out and we'll have you drink some water. We'll wait for Obi-wan to get back so we can take you to Doctor Tulog."

"I don't need to see a doctor!" Kagome refused before shaking again, and had dry-heaved into the bowl only regurgitating bile now.

"Sweetheart you need something in your system, come on upsy-daisy!" Shimi grunted as she helped pull Kagome up. Leaning over the sink Kagome would see Shimi turn on the faucet and with that Kagome cupped the water and put it into her mouth swishing it around before spitting it out.

"Now let's get you some water, come-come let's sit in the kitchen." Shimi said as she helped Kagome move out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Shimi...thank you.."

"Of course sweetheart..." Shimi smiled as she had Kagome sit down before her legs gave out beneath her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I started feeling ill on the last day of our honeymoon too. I just haven't stopped feeling ill."

"What's going on?" Kagome would hear a familiar voice call out as she saw Obi-wan rush in with groceries in hand. "What happened? God. Kagome what happened?" He questioned quickly, dropping the bag of groceries on the ground and quickly made his way over to his obviously sick wife. "I got sick..." she whispered as if she were ashamed. Obi-wan had knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly, "It's okay, there's nothing wrong...Shh.." He whispered not wanting her to cry.

"Listen Shimi and I are going to put some pants on you...then I am going to take you to Doctor Tulog...This has been going on for well over a week, it's time to go to the doctor...okay?"

With tears in her eyes Kagome would nod her head as she then felt Obi-wan would kiss her fore-head. How she missed those lips. He quickly returned with a pair of shorts and had put them on her legs as he then picked up his weak wife so Shimi would pull them up. "Alright she is all set." Shimi said as Obi-wan picked up his wife, "Alright I'm going to be heading down the stairs alright? It's going to be bumpy so I'm sorry.."

"Just hurry up and run please..." Kagome mumbled as she pressed her face to his chest. Obi-wan would have agreed as he took off towards the doctor's on the west side of town. Kagome would have shut her eyes because the sun of Tatooine was far too bright, it reminded her of Alluyen at that point in time. Within 10 minutes the padawon would have pushed open the door to the doctor's office to see Dr. Tulog an handsome young man but had two extra eyes on his face. "What is this?" the Doctor questioned as he seen Obi-wan panting desperately, "Come in, come in. Flor cancel my lunch." Tulog said as he opened the door to the examination room. Obi-wan had carried Kagome inside and set her upon the examination table. "It...uhh...started about a week ago...she got really dizzy and she was really hot...so I had her rest, but she's been like this for a week now...she started throwing up today and can't keep-"

"Calm down Obi-wan go get a water for yourself and the young lady." Tulog would say as he grabbed the thermometer, "Hold your mouth over this okay?" he spoke as he put the device in her mouth. "Now let me see your arm." He would say as he monitored Kagome's heart beating. "Hmm." As Tulog would pull back Kagome would be handed a water from Obi-wan who would immediately stand on the opposite side of her, "What's wrong with her doctor."

"Do you have any breast tenderness Kagome?" Tulog questioned.

"EXCUSE ME?" Obi-wan would question loudly which would earn a chuckle from Tulog.

"Have you been dizzy, bouts of fatigue?" Kagome would nod her head as she looked at Tulog with a confused look on her face.

"I am going to need you to urinate in this cup, the analysis will only take about...20 minutes at most." Tulog would say as Obi-wan would lead her over to the restroom so she could complete the task. Grumbling something about things being unsanitary she would do as she was asked and placed the urine sample in the box like structure. Washing her hands Kagome would walk out to see Obi-wan looking at her worried. "The Doctor wants to do a test on you." he informed her as she grimaced, she had always hated doctors.

As she walked in there was an unusual device set up next to the examination table. "Don't worry Kagome it's nothing abrasive, in fact Obi-wan you should stay in here." Obi-wan had picked his tender wife and placed her onto the table. "Okay now you are going to lift your shirt up a bit...there we go. Now I am going to place this gel on your tummy okay? It's going to be a bit cold but...okay now." Tulog would say as he placed a heart monitor on Kagome's finger and rubbed a device around her stomach. "Ahh. There we go. See that right there? Yes? That's a heart-beat. Congratulations you two, you're pregnant!" Kagome's eyes widened at the news as Obi-wan had slightly stumbled. "Or..am I wrong? Ah Obi-wan is not the father! Is it-"

"I am most definitely the father!" Obi-wan gasped out, his mind going hazy. He was going to be a father! He looked down at his wife who had tears in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong?" he asked her rubbing his thumb over her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "I'm the father right?" His voice faltering a bit.

"Of course you are! I...just...didn't think I could get pregnant!"

"Well you two did have sex right?" Tulog questioned and earned a glare from Obi-wan. "Nevertheless we need to put you on prenatal vitamins as well as a list of foods she should and should not eat." Tulog said jotting down several things down. "Now to ease the morning sickness she should drink some Kalamnasai Root. Before she goes to bed and when she wakes up. Good thing about it, is that it can be drank cold or hot. Now for your sexual activity, you should definitely continue to ease her cramping which will occur very soon within the next few weeks, but try not to be too extravagant you could help shed the lining of her uterus."

Obi-wan and Kagome blushed softly as Tulog chuckled, "I honestly am surprised you two didn't come immediately after your trip. But here you go. Kagome remember now dear, you are carrying for two so you need to make sure you drink plenty of water and eat lots of nutritious food." At that point in time Guram, the assistant to the med staff that checked Kagome's urine sample handed Tulog a slip of paper, "Yes, the sample also says that you a pregnant. I'll go send for these vitamins and have them delivered to your home, and as for the root I am sure they sell it down in the market place. Take care you two, and congratulations again." Tulog said leaving the small room. Kagome and Obi-wan looked at each other, "I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered but had been cut off as Obi-wan kissed his wife square on the mouth, his hand buried within her hair. "I love you Kagome. I'm going to be there for our child and you every single day. I promise." Obi-wan boyishly grinned as Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his boyish charm. They were going to be parents!


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

Forgotten Years

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together… and I knew it." – Tom Hanks,_Sleepless In Seattle_

The two had made their way home though Kagome being overly excited had made her that much more queasy. The duo quickly bought the root prescribed to her and went home. It was a fairy-tale for Kagome and she had once again fell into illusion that there was nothing wrong, that there were no big bads in the universe; she was content with being pregnant with her husband at her side. That night the two made love, sensual and sweet. Kagome laid her head on her husband's bare chest his braid resting on her head as the two had basked in each other's presence, engaging in the sweet aftermath. Kagome's lips pressed against his chest, hearing his heart thumping away beneath his skin. Closing her eyes she would have wrapped her warm leg around his waist, and drifted off into a blissful sleep. Morning had came peacefully as the couple remained in each other's arms, Obi-wan would have been the first to wake as he looked down at his angelic wife. Laying his head down on the plush pillow, Obi-wan would look towards the ceiling. He was going to be a father! Happiness coursed through him, but as he followed his thoughts to conclusion he would have realized that he would have to return to Coruscant at some point. He could make it seem like they had died and would have a life with Kagome and their child, but that seemed to be overrode by the fact that he had made an oath to the Jedi Temple. Groaning he would come to the realization that he had also made an oath to protect Kagome. Looking back down at his wife he would have realized what she had meant all those years ago about living a lie; mentally groaning once more he would have silently slipped out of bed covering his naked wife, keeping her warm in his absence. The man would have grabbed his robe and attire, he took a look back at his wife before going into the bathroom to shower.  
Kagome had awoke perhaps two hours later to find her husband not at her side. Sitting up in their bed she allowed the brown sheets to slide down her body to pool at her hips, "Obi?" She whispered out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shaking her head she would have got up feeling slightly queasy, battling her bodily reactions to her pregnancy she ventured over to her dresser and pulled out a sun dress, bright and red she would have grabbed a bra and panties. The female would have showered, enjoying the warmth of the water massaging her awake. The shower ended within 45 minutes and with that she got out, dried off, and dressed. Kagome had started a new routine which consisted of her making her drink out of the root and sitting down outside. Kagome shielded by the balcony over looking the back of the homes would sit watching the clouds pass by in the blue skies in the distance. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome turned her head to see Shimi smiling over at her. "Good morning Shimi, I'm great. I can't believe I never thought the Kalamnasai root would be good for morning sickness, silly me! I want to thank you for yesterday, as well as apologize. You did not need to see a grown woman throw up." Kagome grimaced at the memory.

"It was no big deal, I am glad you just found out you were pregnant and it was nothing serious." Shimi smiled sitting next to Kagome who was bewildered for a moment.

"Did Obi-wan tell you?"

"No, but it was fairly obvious. I am sure that you two didn't just play chess on your honey-moon!" Shimi said with a smile that made Kagome flush with embarrassment. It was then that Kagome rested her palms on her tummy, "Obi-wan and I are going to be parents!" Kagome chirped softly, her eyes softening as she looked at her flat stomach. With a soft silence between them Kagome would look at Shimi at the corner of her eye. "Shimi can I ask you a question? A personal one?" Kagome said as she closed her eyes as a sweet breeze rushed over them.

"Of course!"

"Who is Anakin's father?"

Kagome would wait a moment before looking at Shimi who had merely looked forward towards the skies past the buildings and mountains, "There was no father. This is going to sound ludicrous but...I just awoke one day with a large belly and a few days later...I gave birth. I carried him, I bore him, I nursed him...I can't explain what happened." Shimi whispered.

"I believe you. Sometimes, things happen to us and we haven't any idea why. But Anakin is lucky to have you, a loving caring mother like yourself." Kagome whispered, "I just wish i'll be as good of mother."

"I'm sure you will be, you will have Obi-wan beside you. You two can accomplish anything."

Kagome would have nodded her head as she saw Obi-wan walking up the back steps looking at the two women, "Well good morning ladies. How are you feeling?"

"I am doing fine, but I think that the baby definitely wanted more sleep." Kagome grinned as Obi-wan reached over and touched her stomach.

"Shimi do you want something to drink?" Obi-wan questioned as he opened the door to their home.

"O-Oh no thank you. I probably should be waking up Anakin. See you two soon, perhaps we'll have dinner together tonight?" Shimi suggested which earned a smile from Kagome and Obi-wan. With that the mother of Anakin would have left the couple.

"Kagome are you going to stay out here for a bit?"

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"Aishiteru."

"W-what?"

"It means 'I love you' in Japanese. The land where I am from!" Kagome said as the man attempted to say it back but had failed. Grumbling the padawan learner would have left his wife to sit in the shade. Closing her eyes Kagome would relax her mind to the point where she could hear the ocean in her mind. The waves crashing to the shore-line. Kagome was happy, content, and most importantly in love. It was if they both were giving the rest of the world no second thought. Happiness. Warmth. Her memories went back to their moments on that beach. With her fingers still radiating on her stomach she thought of a millions ways that her child girl or boy would look. Would the child look like her? Or Obi-wan. Kagome hoped their child would look like him, had actually prayed.

When Kagome reopened her eyes the sun had been already past their home, which would soon set within a few hours time. "How did you sleep?" she heard a voice come from her side she had to blink for a moment until she realized it had been Obi-wan who was reading a book.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She murmured as her fingers wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Well a good 7 hours. Are you sure that's not going to mess with your sleeping schedule?" he questioned as he leaned over kissing his wife's cheek. "Here I made you some more tea." he said as he pushed over the glass that tinkled as the ice clanked against the glass.

"7 hours?" She questioned as she pulled the glass into her hands. "Why did you let me sleep that long?" She grumbled as she half-glared at the man who had set down his book.

"Because any time I tried to wake you, you had smack my head. Jerk-reaction?" He questioned as he placed his hand on her knee.

"By the way Shimi is making dinner tonight since she didn't know if making things today would be the best for your over-sensitive body." he said chuckling as she rubberdher throat as she took a drink of the cold liquid. "When is dinner going to be?" She questioned as her eyes had watered as the cool water rested within her stomach which made her shiver slightly.

"In about an hour. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in red?" He flirted tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You always tell me i'm beautiful." she reminded him as he merely grinned reaching out for his wife's hand. "Shall we milady?"

"Milady? You haven't said that in forever." She breathed as she was instantly reminded of how the duo actually met. "You know you looked so surprised to see me walk off that ship." She said as she giggled at the memories, taking her husband's hand as he helped her up.

"Well you were so beautiful, there was something about you that I just couldn't take my eyes off. I think it was something in your nose." He said as he had a facial expression as if he were trying to remember the day, "Ah yes, you had something hanging from your nose!"

Kagome flushed in embarrassment as well as bemusement as she smacked his chest lightly, "There was not! The main reason I couldn't take my eyes off of you was because you had the start of stubble and I imagined an insanely hideous beard!" Kagome grumbled as she made her way inside their home.

"You truly hate beards. So are you saying I can't have one?" He grinned as he watched his wife walk over to their room.

"If you want a wife that will kiss you good morning and good night, you better have only stubble, and even that sir is pushing it!" Kagome called from the other room as she slipped on her red flats. Obi-wan would have grinned, "I honestly had thought you were an angel." Kagome heard from the door way as she saw him leaning onto the door-frame watching her. A blush rested upon her cheeks as she stood up straight, "And I thought you were a decently handsome man." She admitted as he simply walked over to her, his index finger and thumb softly pinching her chin to make her look up at him. With her heart beating erratically she would feel her husband lean down and kiss her, without any delay his tongue slid against her lips. "God you always taste so amazing." he whispered against her lips as he felt her rest her arms on his shoulders, her fingers locking together behind his neck. Obi-wan grabbed at his wife's thighs and carried her over towards a nearby wall, pressing her against it. With her legs wrapped around his waist he would pull away and look at the raven beauty in front of him. "We can get a quick one in huh?" he whispered nuzzling the soft curve of her neck.

"Quick? Obi-wan! You-"

"Pervert? For wanting to indulge in my wife's sweet body? Before she smacks me away telling me not now?" he grinned as his head rested against the curve of her breasts. Within a few moments he would look up to see his wife staring down at him with half-lidded eyes. It was then that Kagome felt his erection pressing at her mound, and without a second to spare she felt Obi-wan slightly grind into her body. With a breath Kagome's hand flew into his chestnut brown hair, her trembling fingers accidentally pulling out his hair tie that held his hair back. With a moan Obi-wan would have brought his wife back over to the bed. Looking down at Kagome he would have felt his body aching, begging to ravish her. Leaning down he would have kissed her softly before kissing down her throat, and down to her breasts.

"So that's what Watto meant about being like rabbits?" a small voice chirped through the room. Kagome and Obi-wan turned their heads in unison to see a horizontal view of little Anakin Skywalker.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome cried out as her husband pulled away from her and took Anakin outside of the room. Within those seconds Kagome stood up on wobbly legs, adjusting her dress as Obi-wan would have shut the door in front of Anakin as his chest had heaved up and down.

"Anakin?! What are you doing in here?" Obi-wan called out as he realized his erection had been painfully hurting. Cock-blocker.

"Mom told me to come get you guys for dinner." he replied through the door.

"O-Okay honey...we'll be right over..."

"Are you guys going to do it again? Cause' I'll just tell mom to keep it all in the oven." Anakin said.

As the two had furiously blushed Kagome would take in a deep breath, "I'll go. You go take care of this one okay?" Kagome whispered patting at his obvious erection, before opening the door. Watching as Obi-wan scowled, she walked past him to lead Anakin out of their home. Obi-wan frustrated would have bounced from heel to toe. "We need to get a damn lock on that door." He grumbled, missing the honeymoon location very, very much.

Obi-wan would join his wife at the Skywalker home several minutes later. Walking in he would have kissed Shimi's cheek before walking into the kitchen to see his wife helping Shimi put the food upon the table. With a soft smile he watched his wife, obviously entranced by her beauty. Kagome would have noticed moments later that he had been watching her intently, and had blushed. The dinner between the four was sweet and relaxing. Anakin had talked about jokes he heard within the market which earned a scolding tone from Shimi. After dinner and after everything was cleaned up, Kagome and Shimi sat outside talking to one another while Obi-wan and Anakin had been working on their latest project, a protocol droid. It was then that Anakin had told Obi-wan that Watto wanted him to work in the shop with him, help him repair things. Obi-wan would have listened and had immediately smirked when he heard Anakin bringing up the angel looking girl at their wedding. Obi-wan merely chuckled, "Don't try to grow up to fast Anakin. You'll have plenty of time to chase after the girl you love." Obi-wan whispered as his thoughts were brought back to his wife.

"Do you know what you guys are going to have?" Anakin questioned as he properly installed the wiring to the droid's head.

"No it's too soon for that buddy."

"I hope she has a son. So she can have a son just like me."

Obi-wan would have chuckled as he ruffled the boys hair. It was then that Kagome stood in the doorway watching Obi-wan help Anakin build his droid. Her bubblegum lips tugged up into a smile as her heart string's tugged in unison. With her hand on her stomach she would imagine the day that Obi-wan would be doing this with their son or daughter. With a soft groan Kagome would feel her stomach was tender. Pursing her lips she would realize her husband had heard her as he had turned around looking at her.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Mhm, just a bit tender is all." She answered him as he looked at the clock hanging in Anakin's room.

"We should get home anyways, it's already getting late." He said as he ruffled Anakin's hair again to earn a frustrated 'HEY!' "Night kid. Go to bed early, don't give your mom any issues!" Obi-wan warned as he and Kagome had left the room to say their good-night's to Shimi who was standing outside of the house.

"You two better bundle up, there's a sandstorm coming. Good night dears, sleep good tonight." Shimi said hugging the two before they ventured into their own home.

"You too Shimi," Kagome would smile as her husband had shut the door behind them.

Taking in a breath Kagome would look to see Obi-wan leaning against the door, looking at her with grin. "Oh no mister, don't even-" She decided at the last minute that her husband wouldn't be persuaded, and with this conclusion she attempted to run towards the bedroom to hide from her lustful husband. With her attempts to flee Obi-wan merely grabbed her from behind and carried her towards their couch. "O-Obi-wan!" She gasped as she felt him lay her onto the couch, before turning on the lights. With a grin still etched on his lips she couldn't help but grin herself as she watched as her husband slid close to her to where her legs were. "But Kagome." He mocked her voice. Sucking in a breath she would feel her husband rubbing her thighs. She would bite her bottom lip as she felt him pushing up the fabric of her sun dress to where it was above her abdomen, Kagome then took the initiative to pull off the rest of her dress, and her bra. Nearly naked Obi-wan strip himself of his robe tossing it aimlessly to the floor as he removed his belt while Kagome kicked off her panties to join the messy heap of clothing amidst the floor. No interruptions this time. Obi-wan kept his eyes on his beautiful wife as he pulled off his shirt, allowing his bare chest to mesmerize Kagome. With her eyes on his chest, he would have pulled down his trousers making it so they were both completely naked. Sucking in a breath Kagome would feel Obi-wan lean down on top of her lightly kissing her lips as her eyes would shut slightly, leaving them half-lidded as she brought her left hand to drag over his muscular flesh. One breath was all it took before the couple engaged in what would be another night of passion. The couple hadn't the strength to move so they had fell asleep on the couch, with Kagome laying on top of Obi-wan.

As morning came, Kagome had been the first to rise, looking down at her husband Kagome couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as she got up from on top from her husband. Wrapping a robe around her body she would would go to the bathroom to brush her teeth until she heard a soft knocking at the door. Grabbing a big blanket she placed it over her naked husband before running to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and face, "One second!" she called out as she then opened the door to see a bright light.

Seconds later Kagome would see an all too familiar person in front of her. "I told you I'd see you again Miko." With that simple phrase Kagome froze with fear as a crimson ball of light grew in front of her about to viciously barrel towards her in the small distance between them.

Author's note: Since it's Christmas Eve, I don't think I am going to be getting tomorrow to type anything up, sooo MERRY CHRISTMAS! If you don't celebrate it well then...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope you enjoyed it. Ta-ta everyone!


End file.
